Dark Meet Light
by C.Taylor.S
Summary: In 2017 Harry & Hermione's daughter Lilly disappears. In 1975 a young red head girl appears at Voldemort's. She has to get home without revealing anything that changes the future, Can she? H/HR,R/L,N/G,D/P,Rem/Tonks Warnings: Death, Swearing, Sex! ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**Dark Meet Light  
Chapter One  
Rated: M for later chapters  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything on Fanfiction; only my sick fascination with twisting around other people's stories for my own gains is on here. So with that said, if you're going to sue me, if another reason (wouldn't be surprised if you did).  
My Author Comment: Enjoy.  
**" Regular Talking"  
_Regular Thinking__**  
**_**"Parslemouth Talking"**__

Voldemort and his Death Eaters stared dumbly at the sight in front of them. A young girl with unruly red hair was cuddling into the body of Fenrir Greyback, whom most (if not all) children scream in terror from. It was a rare sight and disturbing to no end, but no one could look away; especially one Severus Snape. He looked at the girl and something in his chest pulled and twisted around, the girl was Lilly. The Lilly that he was desperately in love with, but a younger, smaller version of her, was right in front of him unconscious and very tired looking.

"What do you have there, Greyback?" Voldemort's voice was the only thing that broke the silence. Of course, no Death Eater was going to talk out when Voldemort was not speaking first. Fenrir didn't look up at first, but after being asked twice he finally glanced at his "master". He growled and held the girl's body closer to his. Severus's heart leaped at the thought of Fenrir holding someone so innocent.

"Nothing important to you… I found her while I was hunting." Fenrir explained, "I would like to ask if she would be allowed to stay here and rest. She was covered in blood and wounds when I found her." Fenrir wasn't by all means a nice man but there was something about the girl that interested him. Severus looked at the girl's form to see any injuries. Fenrir noticed and whispered to him, "The wounds are around her stomach, chest, and back Snape."

"Blood? She looks clean to me." Voldemort twisted his hand about to show he wasn't convinced. Resisting to growl at the man, Fenrir answered.

"I cleaned the blood off for my pack's sake. I had to grab a fur we used for winter. She was… naked, Voldemort. I think if she stayed here it would benefit her. She doesn't have the free, outdoors werewolf smell." He cradled her body so that she was sitting against his bent knee. He was kneeling as always and the girl's head rolled towards Fenrir's bare chest. He was only clad in his only stonewash jeans. The girl was covered from shoulders to knees; the fur was as silver as Fenrir's hair.

Voldemort made a weird face, probably about the part of the girl being naked. The young girl was absolutely beautiful, many men must like her. Her ivory skin was perfectly tan and her hair was messy in a sexy flirty way. "She's a werewolf?"

"Mated technically. She is neither a born one nor made one. When a werewolf mates to a human, the human must naturally become one." The girl burrowed her face into Fenrir's chest then. "Her body probably knows I'm an Alpha." Severus held his anger in him as he remembered werewolf minds were different then human's.

Voldemort chuckled, "That seemed the only reason that some child would be able to sleep near you."  
He mused. The elder werewolf didn't reply to him but he saw the same request as earlier in the man's eyes. He sighed and nodded but never spoke to the man and turned to his servants Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, and Bellatrix Black. "Bring out guest to the rooms next to mine. Bellatrix-" Bellatrix's black eyes lit up "-make sure that she get all the clothes she needs." Then he dismissed their presence.

"Thank you, My Lord." Fenrir had never called Voldemort "My Lord" and if he had for taking the girl in, Voldemort mentally wondered what else he could make the man do. Before anyone else could move though, Fenrir had placed the girl on the ground and made his way out the door.

Severus moved the fastest and picked the red head from where Fenrir had laid her gently. He had never seen the man be friendly with children, much less treat them like royalty while unconscious.

The three made their way to the rooms their Lord had requested. Bellatrix was iffy and whining about how their all powerful Lord was bothering with some stupid child. Lucius was scowling at her, thinking of every curse and hex he knew that could and would harm her greatly. Severus wasn't paying any attention to either; he was too concerned with the young Lilly.

_What is she doing here? _He thought. Mentally shaking his head, he growled slightly. _Maybe a better question is: Why is she mated to a werewolf? _

"Severus?" Lucius asked shaking his friend's shoulder. Severus didn't answer and turned left down the hallway. "Do you know this girl?" He asked flipping his long platinum blonde hair over his shoulder.

"I…" The Potions Master began, "I think so, but I can't be sure. She looks just like…" he trailed off. Bellatrix laughed.

"Think she's that Mudblood Evans?" Bellatrix's voice crackled with laughter and Severus growled.

"Don't call her that, Black." Bellatrix held her hands up in mock surrender and it was all that Severus had not to destroy her. Lucius felt the same way. "Get her some clothes, Black. I'd reckon that our Lord would not want a teenage girl walking around here naked."

Before Bellatrix turned away she replied, "Only you would, right?" It toke all Lucius had not to plow her into the ground and throw her over a cliff.

"Come on, Severus, don't encourage her." Lucius commanded and led Severus with a hand on his back down the hallway once more.

_I can only hope that I'm wrong… For my sake, don't be Lilly… _Severus sighed.

Her eyes burned and her head throbbed as she opened her emerald eyes and blinked. Groaning, she sat up and looked down.

_Where did these clothes come from?_

Not that she didn't like the clothes, quite the opposite, she loved them. She was wearing a plaid (red, white and black) skirt and a black button up shirt without sleeves. She had an undershirt on under it. She also noticed that the skirt had crosses on a belt that was attached to the belt loops on the top. Her shirt had crosses on the breast pockets too. Four buttons were undone on the shirt.

"Where am I?" She asked to the empty room. Truthfully the room wasn't empty at all. There was the bed she was lying on; it was a four poster bed with blood red curtains and black wood. The sheets were also red and silk. There were dressers, three of them, for what purpose they were there, she didn't know. One was obviously for clothes as said one was open and there were hangers of clothes of all kinds. As she glanced around more, a bathroom door supposedly was right next to the bed and the door to get out of the room was to the left of her. She got out and when her feet attempted to touch the ground, she felt fabric under her feet.

Under her were boots, black boots. They looked to be able to go up to under her knees and there were also long socks with them. She grabbed the socks and smiled at the silky feeling of them against her skin. She then pushed her feet in the boots and got up. She looked down at them and noticed that yet again there were crosses on them. The crosses rested on the part where her ankle was.

She shrugged and rolled her eyes. Taking one look at the door, she opened it expecting something to pop out but didn't find anything. She walked out of the room and down the hallway. She kept going and started walking. Around her, there were no other doors but the one on the left of hers. She wasn't about to find out who was in that room at the moment though.

Continuing her way she turned left when she came to two tunnels to take, and then brushed her hand against the stone wall, only her finger tips touching them. As she neared the opening she heard voices.

"Is it wise to let a little girl stay here, My Lord?" A male's voice called. She knew that voice anywhere. It was certainly the voice of Lucius Malfoy, the one who had tortured his dad during the war.

_My Lord…? _She gulped. _Voldemort… He's alive? He's alive?!_

She tried to breathe normally and toke a deep breath to help. She swallowed some air caught in her throat and muttered a simple spell under her breath. Suddenly her wand appeared, exactly the same wand her father had given her because it only worked right for her. The Elder's Wand was a very special wand. Voldemort had once tried to steal it from her father but he nevertheless trusted her with it.

She walked over to the edge and gasped silently.

It was Lucius Malfoy, if Lucius Malfoy was a teenager. He had his long platinum blonde hair only to his shoulders as usual and he was significantly smaller then he was when she had met him at her godfather's. His young face reminded her of her godfather's son, Damien. They were copies of each other.

Next to him was a smaller and younger boy, he was unmistakably Severus Snape. He had to be. The same long black hair and dark black eyes. There was no difference from the Severus Snape she knew. He was only younger. The girl between them made her heart skip a couple beats. The girl looked just like Christina, her surrogate sister. Her father's godfather's daughter, as confusing as it may be. Though, she knew that this wasn't Christina, it couldn't be. It could only be Bellatrix Black; she knew that for a fact that Christina and she look unfortunately alike. She gulped and turned to the others in the room.

There was Goyle Senior, Crabbe Senior, Avery Senior, Rabastan and Rodolphus LeStrange, Nott Senior, Mulciber Senior, Augustus Rookwood, Rosier, Selwyn, Travers, and Wilkes all surrounding a pale faced man with red eyes. Her heart overloaded when she saw how the man looked.

Honestly he was very handsome. He had a full head of brown tresses and even though his eyes were red, they looked astoundingly beautiful. He wore a long black cloak over his also black robes. He was talking; every Death Eater around him was shaking in fear of any of them doing something wrong.

She giggled when one of the Death Eaters, Nott, had stuttered when asked a question. She slammed her hand over her mouth when everyone she was watching looked over at her. She hid against the wall, as the hallway was slanted and it could easily be used as a hiding and spying area if not caught.

She heard someone get up and footsteps coming over, but she wasn't prepared to be manhandled out of the hallway by Lucius Malfoy. He was a head taller than her, the same with most of the other Death Eaters. He was glaring at her but curiosity was held in his eyes.

"Let go of me, Malfoy or I'll hex to so hard the next time you walk up your clothes will be out of style." She threatened. She was let go but was flung towards the other Death Eaters. She stumbled and almost lost her balance but caught it quickly. "Git…" She muttered. She looked up and found that Voldemort was staring her right in the face. She would have, if not knowing how weak she would look, ducked and ran for it, but she was strong. She glared at him and crossed her arms over her chest. Her wand still ready in her right hand. She was careful not to left Voldemort see it to closely.

"Our guest has woken up I see." Voldemort's voice wasn't the cruel and hostile voice she had imagined, it was almost soothing. "What is your name, child?" He asked curling one hand under his chin while the other rested in his lap.

She didn't say anything at first but answer quietly, "It's Flower, Flower Rettop." She knew that she had told them her real name she would be killed instantly but she had to try and lie her way through it. Voldemort just stared at her and he tilted his head.

"It's nice to meet you Flower Rettop." He said in a calm, controlled voice. Flower almost sighed in relief but winced when he continued to speak, "Now if you would tell me your real name, child."

Biting her lip, she rocked on her feet slightly and looked around for exits. She knew she wouldn't probably be able to escape, but she also couldn't tell any of them her real name, she was under a wizard's oath. "I'm under oath. I'm not allowed to say, sorry…" She stated in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

The room was silent until hissing could be heard coming towards them. Flower turned and didn't at all flinch at the giant python coming towards her slowly but menacingly. She looked back up at Voldemort and smiled, "What's your snake's name? Pythons are beautiful." Her question had shocked the Death Eaters as no one questioned the Dark Lord without a proper label on him.

Though, that may be true, Voldemort didn't say anything about it, "Nagini is her name, child." Flower smiled and nodded. She turned to the snake that had stopped in front of her and spoke calmingly.

"**Hello, Nagini." **Gasps could be heard all around. Voldemort's body stiffened and his cold, almost lifeless heart skipped a beat. _A speaker?!_ Voldemort screamed in his mind.

"**You speak Parslemouth, child?"** A nod was received, **"How are you able to?"**

Flower's brow wrinkled and she bit her lip. **"My father is a speaker. The trait was passed onto my brother and sisters as well."**

Voldemort hummed for a second. **"You have siblings? How many of them?" **It wouldn't get him much information but he wanted to know how many speakers she knew.

Flower just stared for a minute before answering, **"I have four brothers, two adopted brothers, two sisters, and an adopted sister. My family is big."** Flower playfully rolled her eyes and Voldemort realized that she was not a threat if she was happy, maybe. She hasn't done anything to anyone yet. She actually seemed nice.

"**Where do you think you are, child?"**

Flower scratched her head nervously, **"I think…. Riddle Manor, sir?" **Flower uncomfortably bit her lip. She knew for a fact from her father that Voldemort hated, loathed, and wanted to destroy the name Tom Riddle.

Voldemort didn't do anything at first and waved her over to him. She blinked and looked down at Nagini, whom was slithering over to her master. She followed, allowing her guards to slightly drop momentarily. She was a good five steps away when he got up from his throne chair and gripped her chin tightly. She didn't wince but hot pain surged through her head. He must have seen it, or known it would have happened, because he let go and went to grip her wand.

She backed away and glared. "This is my wand. Use your own if you must." Flower spoke regularly. The Death Eaters around her stiffened at her tone and Severus wished that she would not die.

The Dark Lord did nothing. He waited and stared, but walked forward and gripped her shoulder. Flower instantly growled, her werewolf claimed shoulder howling in protest about someone other than her mate touching her in such a place. Ember swam in her eyes and Voldemort watched as the emerald green and ember collided with each other and mixed gently into an interesting shade of color.

"You are a claimed human, your werewolf holds no threat to me, child." Voldemort's voice rang out. "You may be under oath and Greyback may have asked for you to stay here, but I have no problem cursing you or hexing you, little girl." Voldemort growled back.

Flower let out a breath of air and jerked away from the cold hand that held her. "You're a cruel and evil bastard, Voldemort. Your father would be proud!" She screamed. The Death Eaters gasped, everyone did, and at that moment everyone knew that the young girl had signed her death wish.

Voldemort didn't do anything but turn a dark shade of red and exploded at the girl, "My father was an unholy swine! He deserved to die when I killed his pathetic self! You have no right to say anything to me! _Crucio_!"

Hot, scorching pain shot through her body and her limbs twitched, but she never cried out. She knew her eyes were heading to the back of her head and slightly wondered if she could see back there. Once the pain stopped she struggled a bit to stand but nevertheless, from Flower, she got up.

Voldemort looked very impressed with her, as she was probably the only person he had ever cursed that didn't cry out in pain or beg to stop pitifully. He scanned the room's faces, watching all the Death Eaters, smiling cruelly when they all looked like they were next.

"You're very strong, Flower. I like that in a person." He stood next to the girl and watched her breathing. She glanced up from under her eyelashes and panted softly.

"I… I've been under the curse before…" She stated. "I was angry; I apologize for my words earlier." She had apologized to the Dark Lord. She would admit it. She honestly liked the guy; he was independent and able to stand his ground.

"Apology accepted, Flower." He said before turning to his Death Eaters. "You have school tomorrow, get going now."

"Wait!" Flower said fast. Everyone looked at her and she felt herself blush. "School? You mean Hogwarts?" Severus nodded along with Lucius at the question. "May I go?" She asked hopeful.

Voldemort blinked, and blinked again. _Let her go to Hogwarts? Is she crazy? Greyback would try to kill me…_ "Why do you want to?"

"I… went to Hogwarts. I'm a third year…" Flower explained. Voldemort inwardly smirked, _a time traveler? _"I'm a Slytherin." _That makes everything better, _The Dark Lord thought, _if I had her sent to Hogwarts, I could have another spy. Just in case… She really can't help but depend on me for a while…_

"Alright, Flower. You will go by my name though. You are Flower Riddle, not Rettop." Flower looked as though she'd rather run naked through the midwinter streets but nodded all the same. "Malfoy, send a letter to your parents. I wish to speak with them."

Malfoy nodded, not believing how manipulative the young girl was. _She just tricked the Dark Lord into letting her go with information about Riddle Manor!_ Malfoy would have dropped his jaw if he wasn't a Malfoy but he was.

He, along with some other Death Eaters, was in his seventh year. Severus and Bellatrix on the other hand were in their fifth year, all Slytherins. He walked out of the room and started writing.

_Dear Mother and Father, _

_Our Lord wishes to speak with you. It is about a young girl wanting to transfer into Hogwarts._

_Lucius _

It was short, simple, not at all sweet, but it got to the point. He sent it off with an owl that his Lord owned and waited a minute before returning.

While he was gone, Severus walked over to the still shaking girl and spoke, "You're still shaking." He announced.

She looked at him with the widest, biggest emerald eyes he had ever seen. Even more beautiful then Lilly Evans's eyes. "Yeah, the curse sure as hell hurts." She chuckled nervously. He felt his insides twist around and give pushes at each other.

"Would you like a Calming Draught?" She thought for a moment and nodded gratefully. He motioned for her to follow him and bowed to his Lord before leaving. She followed a foot behind and had a bounce that he had seen in carefree little eleven-year-olds that just started Hogwarts.

He turned into a room and he heard her gasp. It was a Potion's Lab, one specifically made for him and his potions the Dark Lord wanted. He looked back and was shocked, Flower a Slytherin or not, she looked like she was in heaven. "I love Potions!" She smiled happily. Her body was trying to calm down but the tremors still shook her body. Severus looked at her as though she had just insulted the Queen of England but didn't say anything nonetheless.

He walked towards the preparation able and grabbed a vial of the Calming Draught he had prepared earlier in the day. He still had several vials so the Dark Lord wouldn't get angry if they were gone. He handed it to her and she smiled in thanks. Gulping it down, he was very surprised that she didn't grimace or put a disgusted face upon her beautiful one.

"Thank you, Severus." To save that he was overly shocked that she had known his name or even thanked him with such kindness that he had never known before was an understatement.

"You're welcome." He muttered uncharacteristically bashful. She looked around and the look of heaven returned to her face. "Why do you wish to go to Hogwarts? What is there that you wish for so much?"

Flower didn't answer at first and stared at him with the blankest expression he had ever seen. She blinked and cocked her head to the side in question, "What does the Dark Lord have that you wish for so much? Vengeance? Power?" She righted her head and sighed. "Obviously the Dark Lord has pegged me as a time traveler and I can't ignore that fact that, yes, he is right. I do not belong in this time, nor shall I ever. I am from a time where… there is nothing but stray Death Eaters to be concerned about. The most children have to think about is how to fit in or how to be the most popular… how to be the proudest child a parent could ever want when there are already children that are already popular enough. Nothing like the Dark Lord is needed to be worried about."

"But that doesn't make logic. Why would you come here? Even if it wasn't your intention, why here? Why 1975?" Severus asked. He walked up to her, towering over her in height. She looked up with glazed over eyes, the amber and emerald pools startling him.

"I don't know, Severus. I never wanted to come here. I was hunting with my pack and I was hit with a spell. Something made me come here, whether my magic knew it was safe for me specifically here or something else, I really can't answer you. Maybe I have family that could help me here; maybe I have another soul mate here, maybe… I don't know." Flower ducked her head. "All I want now is my family, the ones I love back with me. I lost my two brothers I don't want to lose anyone again."

Severus's breath hitched. Lost her two brothers? She had lost family members? To who? What had happened? "What… happened?" Asking wasn't a very smart thing but he knew there wasn't anything else he could say.

Flower breathed for a moment and closed her eyes. She leaned against the wall behind her and she spoke, too calmly for his taste, "They aren't dead. My brothers… They were captured by some Death Eaters… I should have paid more attention; I should never have let them wander off…" She babbled. Severus ran to her putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It's not your fault…" He began to say but was cut off.

"NO! It was my fault! I was paying more attention to pranking some stupid Hufflepuffs like the little child I am! I knew the Death Eaters were close! I could feel their Dark Marks! I knew they wanted my family's life! I knew that they were going to attack!" She never cried, but shook hard. Her breathing was going crazy. She slammed her lips together and ducked her head and grabbed onto Severus's robes.

He stiffened and was about to pull away but knew better from the sounds the young girl made that he needed to hold her together. "The Death Eaters got them! I was too shocked to do anything! They laughed! They watched me fooling around like an idiot and I didn't do anything! Ethan and Nathan would never forgive me! Melody was the only one around me that I saved. Teddy got Christina… Michael got Jillian… Everyone else was at home… I should have been a better sister."

Severus held her and thought about what she had said. Michael? Jillian? Teddy? Christina? Melody? Were those the siblings she had talked about earlier? Friends? "Shhh… it's alright, Flower."

She didn't say anything at first and he was content to just holding her. What neither of them knew was that Lucius was standing in the doorway with Rabastan along with him. Rabastan looked questionably at them and glanced at Lucius to see that he was just as confused.

They hadn't heard anything when they came around the corner. They were honestly surprised at the sight of Severus getting a hug when he was the one who always said that affectionate touches were nothing appealing. He was a much as a hypocrite as Lockhart, the stupid Hufflepuff.

"Cozy Severus?" Rabastan teased with a sneer on his blemish free face. Severus and Flower broke apart and both of their faces glowed with color. Flower started combing her hair nervously, wondering if they had heard anything, and then looked up. Lucius was thrown back by her beauty.

"So is everything set for me to go to Hogwarts?" She asked, breaking the silence that flooded the room. Lucius nodded and began explaining when his Lord had told him.

"Bellatrix is going to supply you with clothes and everything you girls need or whatever. The oaf Dumbledore is probably going to place you somewhere to transform, maybe with that Gryffindor Lupin." Flower felt her heart pull. _Lupin? Could it be…?_ She nodded and smiled thankfully.

"Well thank you. When are we leaving?"

"After I inform our Lord." With that Lucius stocked out of the room and Rabastan followed.

The silence that held between the teens left in the Potion's lab was choking them until Severus said, "If you do need anyone to talk to again… I'll listen to you." He almost choked on his words and when he saw that smile that was directed at him he felt his insides twist and turn.

"Thank you, I'll remember that. We should go." She nodded her head to the side at the door and he nodded back. Walking towards the door he felt something grab his hand and looked to find a smaller daintier hand within his. He, nor the devil, couldn't keep the smile off his face if he tried and honestly he wanted to smile, it felt good.

Being at the Malfoy Manor again in a different time setting, was interesting. Lucius's parents, Lukas and Emerald, were nicer people then Flower had expected and treated her with kindness that she would have never suspected from a Malfoy at this point in time.

Severus and all the other Death Eaters each had a room there, which Flower already knew about when they were talking about it at dinner. She laughed along with them when making fun of 'Mudbloods' and 'Blood Traitors' and Flower knew that Severus wasn't laughing for real. Flower followed him when he requested her to follow him to her room for the time being.

Lukas and Emerald had mailed Dumbledore and talked about her situation with them. They had told Dumbledore that she was a niece of Emerald's and she wished to transfer to Hogwarts from Beauxbatons. After a little convincing and everything else, the Headmistress had allowed the Malfoy's to forge some documents and essays/assignments to make it look as though she was from there. In all honestly she was very impressed.

"Good-Night, Flower." Severus had said to her before she drifted off into her room. She had said it back and when in her room she let her back lightly hit the door and slid down. She sighed and ran her hand through her hair.

_I can do this. Dad would be able to. Hell, even Melody could do this. I have to._ Those were the last thoughts she had before her world went black.

Sighing in content Flower rose from her bed and opened her sleepy eyes. A knock on the door had woken her and she was crawling to the door to answer it. Sitting on her shins and yawning ungracefully, she watched as Severus, whom was fully dressed in his Hogwarts inform and ready, poke his head in.

"Hey, wake up." He joked and Flower smiled. "You have to get ready. We're leaving in 45 minutes. Breakfast is ready for you downstairs." Flower nodded and Severus closed the door again. She looked around the room and noticed that there was a Hogwarts uniform without a badge of a house on it. She shrugged the white button up top on and pulled her skirt up to her waist. Pulling on her long white socks, she yawned again. She didn't look for a trunk as a house elf had suddenly appeared in and said that everything she needed was downstairs; including her cloak. She nodded and set off into the hallway.

In the hall was Rabastan, who she had guessed was supposed to help her into the dining room. She allowed him to led her and she left her inner wolf growl. _**Teddy is the only one who leads us! **_Flower tried not to wince at the vibration of her werewolf's voice.

_Merlin, I hope everything goes right!_ Flower thoughts as they left. They had gone through the Floo, which currently went through a shop in Nocturne Alley. She looked all around and dusted off the soot that somehow landed on her nose of all places. When everyone was with her, she attached herself to Severus's and Lucius's side. They saw what she was trying to do and stuck by her, one on each side.

The group entered Diagon Alley and Flower looked around at the shops she knew and loved. There were many people there, not many first years, but hundreds of second years and up. Emerald accompanied her on buying her supplies that she would need. She checked her list and said she needed books from Flourish and Blotts.

She needed books-like _The Monster Book of Monsters,_ _Predicting and Unpredictable: Insulate Yourself Against Shocks, Broken Balls: When Fortunes Turn Foul, Intermediate Transfiguration, The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 3), _and the only one that she knew the author's name of _Unfogging the Future _by Cassandra Vablatsky. She knew that she shouldn't but she asked politely if Emerald would buy her _Death Omens: What to Do When you Know the Worst Is Coming_. Emerald just smiled and said yes. Thankfully she didn't have to get a wand, as she held the Elder's wand instead. Parchment and Ink were supplied by the others and everything she needed was being transported in her trunk.

They had gotten up earlier because Flower needed everything and they waited around for an hour or so until they saw others getting on the train. On the way there Severus told Flower she'd have to wait near the third years. He accompanied her there and waited. They talked and for once Severus thought that he wasn't a loser because everyone was looking at them. He saw Flower not letting it bother her in the slightest.

They were comfortable until they heard, "Oi! Snape! What are you doing talking to a _girl_?!" Severus gritted his teeth together and turned. James Potter, along with his gang (the Marauders), Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin stood behind them looking smug (though Remus was actually looking at a book). Lilly Evans stood next to James looking very livid at James but didn't say anything because it probably wouldn't have gotten into that thick skull of his.

"You're a _boy_?!" Flower couldn't help but ask. She wanted to defend Severus, even if she knew she shouldn't say anything mean to James. "Merlin, I thought there was something wrong here." Flower sighed dramatically. "What are you up to, Pothead? Besides digging your own grave…" Flower muttered. Severus looked at her in shock.

Any girl at Hogwarts would have dropped to their knees before the great James Potter, but Flower had just insulted him and his friends technically. The Gryffindor gang stood shocked before them and Flower scoffed. "Can't even make another come back? Idiots…" She sneered at them, but to the Marauders, she looked at them with pity. "Come on; let's go already I have a feeling like I'm going to be sick from all there stupidity." Flower sneered again. Severus followed her quietly. As the others boarded the train, Flower looked back at them, and they looked at her, she muttered, "I'm sorry. I explain later if you wish. Sorry."

She boarded the train and off they went.

Albus Dumbledore was a well-respected man and loved all types of people, even those who probably didn't deserve it. He didn't push people away if they weren't pureblood and didn't treat them like they were royalty if they were. He was fair. He glanced down at his migraine for the say and skimmed the letter again.

_Dumbledore,_

_We would like for our niece to transfer to Hogwarts if that is alright. Her name in Flower Riddle, she was previously from Beauxbatons. Please reply back._

_The Malfoys_

He honestly was surprised about this. He didn't know what to think, as Riddle was the Dark Lord's last name. He was confused, what should he do?

**Yes this will be a Harry & Hermione Fanfiction, just wait.**

**Thanks for reading. Check out Mistakes Rewritten if you wish. Thank you again. Updates may be sooner than later. I'm sorry for any mistakes and I probably made some.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Albus Dumbledore was a well-respected man and loved all types of people, even those who probably didn't deserve it. He didn't push people away if they weren't pureblood and didn't treat them like they were royalty if they were. He was fair. He glanced down at his migraine for the say and skimmed the letter again._

Dumbledore,

We would like for our niece to transfer to Hogwarts if that is alright. Her name in Flower Riddle, she was previously from Beauxbatons. Please reply back.

The Malfoys

_He honestly was surprised about this. He didn't know what to think, as Riddle was the Dark Lord's last name. He was confused, what should he do? _

Flower rolled her eyes at the first years looking at her like she was an alien. Was it really that surprising that a thirteen-year-old girl was being sorted late? _Merlin, help me…_ She prayed silently. The group around her followed behind her like she was a leader when Professor Minevra McGonagall asked them to follow her into the Great Hall.

The listed started and when it finally got to her, she looked up and caught Dumbledore's stare. He looked confused for the most part and any other emotion he had, she couldn't make out. "Riddle, Flower." McGonagall called out and looked towards Flower immediately. She must have known her last name was also Voldemort's.

Flower made her way up to the platform and sat down. She closed her eyes for a moment and listened. _Awww, a time traveler I see. You don't want anyone to find out who you really are, do you? _The hat chuckled. Flower smiled and answered with a 'yes'. _There's no choice but, __**SLYTHERIN!**_

The Slytherins clapped and nodded their heads, accepting another member to their house. Professor Horace Slughorn looked a bit off but clapped nonetheless. Dumbledore didn't look at all like he knew what was going to happen, and Flower didn't blame him. As she got off the stool, McGonagall grabbed her arm and whispered in her ear, "The headmaster would like to see you after the feast, Ms. Riddle." Flower nodded and thanked her.

Dinner was interesting to say the least. The Death Eaters all talked like they normally would, or how they had when they were at Malfoy Manor. They even got off topic sometimes and talked about Quidditch or their favorite classes. Severus and Flower battled each other in an argument about what Potions would work better for burns, which came from the others conversation about werewolves. Flower won of course, because she was one and Severus just shook his head and smiled.

Sirius Black was a very handsome young man with many fan girls to prove it. He and his best mates, Remus Lupin, James Potter, and Peter Pettigrew all stood at the platform 9 ¾ where they would board the Hogwarts Express so they would begin their fifth year. Last year, Lilly Evans (who had been James's crush since their time at Hogwarts began for them) finally accepted James's offer when he asked her out.

He stood with Elizabeth and Harold Potter, James's lovely parents and was watching Lilly say good-bye to hers. He felt a pang of jealousy that his parents had pretty much disowned him when he ran away. Fortunately enough for him, the Potters' loved him and let him stay.

He turned with a grin that slipped off immediately when he saw Severus Snape and his Death Eater cronies standing afar with Lucius Malfoy's parents, who he had met several times in his life before Hogwarts. When Lucius moved he was going to say something when suddenly, a girl with fire red hair and emerald green eyes came into view. She smiled and Snape and he smiled back. Sirius scowled and turned to James, who had come back and he pushed his friend towards the Death Eaters. James scowled too.

Not seeing the livid looking Lilly behind him or hearing his parents leave, James yelled at Snape, "Oi! Snape! What are you doing talking to a _girl_?!" He saw Snape scowl and turn to him. He wanted to laugh and Sirius looked about wanting to also. Remus however was reading a book. Peter just laughed.

The girl next to him scowled darkly and yelled back, "You're a _boy_?!" James stopped and flinched. Lilly looked taken back, as did Sirius and the others. Snape stared at the girl with newly found respect for her. "Merlin, I thought there was something wrong here." She sighed dramatically. James looked at her with deep hatred and felt his pride die a little when he realized she meant he was a girl, not a boy. "What are you up to, Pothead? Besides digging your own grave…" The girl had spunk, and Sirius liked girls like that. He knew there was something about her.

Though, when the group said nothing she continued her banter that was taking their prides down a couple notches, "Can't even make another come back? Idiots…" She scoffed and sneered, but it turned to something like pity. "Come on; let's go already I have a feeling like I'm going to be sick from all there stupidity." She placed the sneer back on and the others followed her to the train. When the others got on she stayed back and looked back at them. They waited for another blow, but they got a muttered, but clear apology. "I'm sorry. I explain later if you wish. Sorry." Then she left.

The Marauders looked at each other and blinked hard. They bordered the train with James and Peter yapping about what they said and how the girl apologized. Lilly and Remus, along with Sirius surprisingly were talking about it too. "That was way too weird. Did she actually apologize after defending those greasy gits?" Sirius asked. Lilly looked at him with anger about the 'greasy' insult, but he was unfazed. "Seriously?" He asked her again.

She but her lip and nodded, not even understanding the girls motives. She had openly defended the Slytherins, but had also shown regret about it.

Everyone thought about it and either drifted off or began an Exploding Snap game with each other. They had no clue what was in store for them.

_Figures…_ Sirius thought. The girl had been sorted into Slytherin and was now going to have to endure all the Marauder's pranks, but he didn't think Flower, as he now knew her name, would get caught. He actually thought that she'd get them. She had the spunk.

He watched her walk to the table, calmly and casually, as though she had already done this before. He shook his head, he was over thinking it. He had to be.

Across from him, Remus Lupin was rigid. He hadn't said anything at the platform when Flower had defended the Slytherins' but he could smell the wolf in her; the claimed wolf. He knew for a fact that she also smelled of Fenrir Greyback, who had turned him when he was five. He feared that she was as bad as Fenrir, but just watching her react with people, he chose not to say anything at all.

He scent was heavenly though. It was like honey and the fresh smell of the forest. She smelt of flowers, like her name, and distinctly like James, and Lilly. But Remus knew that was ludicrous to think about.

He watched in interest as Dumbledore padded over to her and tapped her shoulder. She turned to him and smiled beautifully. He whispered something to her and she left with him. Lilly poked his shoulder, so he missed anything else.

Flower breathed and bit her lip as she followed the teachers' that were present at dinner. She was going to the headmaster's office and she felt a sense of fear in some teachers'. She never said anything though.

Dumbledore stopped at the rising gold phoenix like always when someone would want to get into the office. She waited and acted like she had no idea what was going to happen and let McGonagall, who had tagged along behind Dumbledore, tell her. When everyone was in she turned to the side and saw how different the headmaster's office looked then the one she was used to. Breathing she turned back to the head desk and saw the Sorting Hat sitting with a smug grin on top of the desk. She glared at him slightly.

Dumbledore stared at her after sitting down and breathed out, "You're a time traveler." It was straight forward and she knew that she couldn't lie. She nodded. "From the future, correct?" He asked.

"Yes, you figured it out faster than him." She didn't say the name, because she knew for a fact that Dumbledore knew of who she was talking about. He sighed and rubbed his tired eyes.

"What is your name? Does he know?" He asked. Flower wanted to lash out and say that she couldn't tell them without dying but she knew she shouldn't.

"I can't tell you. I told him the same thing. I'm under an oath. If you want to figure it out for yourself, I would say my name is Flower Rettop." Flower loved riddles; she did millions when she was younger. Dumbledore, the one she knew, also loved riddles and gave her some to do to entertain her for hours. She sighed and was about to leave when Dumbledore's voice came to her ears again.

"Can you say what side you're on?" Without meeting his eyes she muttered out, "The side that wins, but that really depends on who you have on your side at the moment. The future holds interesting tales, Headmaster."

Before she left the room, she stopped at the door and turned. "Good Night, Albus Dumbledore." She then left to her dorm room.

Flower hummed content about being alone in the common room. She had her feet up on the table in the middle of the room in front of the couch she was lounging on. Her arms hung off the back of the couch. She sighed happily and looked towards the ceiling, thinking deeply.

_This time is dull and boring. Jelen and I would have caused so much trouble by now. _Pouting, she thought, _Howler is probably going through hell without me there… _Chuckling, _Pazur and MidStar would be fighting…_ _Ptak would be over the moon with Strip… _She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice, that it was well past midnight already and that it was almost time for the other students to get up. She, although oblivious about the time, felt her wolf howl to the moon that was returning to the sky to not be seen until night again. Her soul actually felt saddened.

It was only a matter of time before something wrong happens, she knew that. Flower always knew it.

Classes were a bore. DADA was an alright class, really only because she beat everyone else. Even Lucius said she was a worthy opponent, and after many people getting destroyed by him, the class knew there was something about Flower Riddle that the Slytherins' liked.

On the one hand, the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws seemed cautious around her and went out of their way to get out of hers. The Ravenclaws saw her as more of a new project to work out. They all thought that there had to be a power that the Slytherins' knew about and she had it. She wouldn't have been able to walk about the castle and get away unharmed after insulting them with such profound language that Professor McGonagall would have fainted from it.

The Gryffindors on the other hand, couldn't figure her out. She was nice and a very beautiful girl at that. She knew how to make snappy comebacks and loved seeing the Marauders prank people, though they haven't done a single prank to a Slytherin as of late. She had confidence and people could tell she was loyal, she would have made a fine Gryffindor, but the Slytherin spirit in her heart crushed the chances of being accepted by them.

In Potions she managed to beat Severus and Lilly, who were both the top students. They even had worked together, to the much displeasure of James and the sneering of Bellatrix. Professor Slughorn honestly didn't know what to say, but knew from that first class on that she was going to get an O in his class.

Transfiguration was hilarious and embarrassing to the Marauders. When paired up, Flower and Sirius had ended up together. Remus was stuck with Severus, and James with Lilly. Flower didn't hold back and transfigured Sirius into a miniature black poodle with pink ears and paws. She also had felt the need to put a bell collar around his neck. Unfortunately to the already humiliated Gryffindors, she would probably have gotten an O in the class.

In every other class, including Care for Magical Creatures, she had impressed each and every teacher. Hagrid adored her, though he was known for hating Slytherins. Flower had put that past her when a Gryffindor had shouted it. She had responded: "If he hates Slytherins that is fine by me. This place is as hypocritical as the Dark Lord himself." Many people avoided her after that, the teachers toke notice of it and then noticed not soon after that she, in the least, didn't give a damn what people thought.

At lunch she sat between Rabastan and Lucius, arguing with both about their homework for Potions. "No! If you add that to early the potion would explode! You have to wait the exact number of minutes or Satan's going to be seeing you earlier then he should, Rabastan!" Flower muttered to him when he answered Lucius's question about which ingredients to put in first and when for the calming draught potion. Flower rolled her eyes and Severus was actually surprised that she said the answer before him. He usually just said it half the time so that Lucius didn't accidently dispose of himself to early on in life.

"Well! I'm bushed!" Flower smiled widely. The men at the table couldn't help but drop their jaws and look at the fine beauty in front of them. She had made it perfectly clear to some that she was with someone at the time, but they never listened. "Good-Night!" She said to them before getting up and walking to the common room.

_On second thought... _She pondered smiling. She went to the bathroom that held Moaning Myrtle's ghost and sneaked in when Myrtle wasn't looking her way. She stood before the sinks and muttered a simple: **"Open."**

When the entrance finally opened, she quickly slid down the opening muttering a quiet: **"Close."** She had heard footsteps coming and had hurried to not get caught. When sliding she just laid and closed her eyes liking the feeling of the wind on her face. Beneath her a moment later, were the bones of many small animals and possibly humans, she toke a moment to wipe any dust on her robes away.

She walked down the trail that obviously was meant to lead someone to the basilisk if someone somehow entered. She didn't stop when she heard voices shouting at her or commanding her away, she merely kept walking until she heard the movement of the water. She stopped, realizing that she was in the middle of the walkway, where on the sides were statues of snake heads baring their fangs.

She whispered gently, **"I am not here to hurt you, nor expose you. I am here because I wish for somewhere that I may be able to think quietly. May I stay?" **The movement stopped and the basilisk blinked its red eyes at her before quickly turning them green like hers. The basilisk nodded, **"Thank you. What is your name?" **She then looked up, knowing it was safe.

The basilisk seemed hesitant and seemed to gulp. **"My… My name is Bask. Who are you, speaker?"** Flower smiled as she thought of having a new friend.

"**It's nice to meet you, Bask. My name is Flower." **Bask smiled slightly back and Flower walked over to the edge where Bask came out from. She sat down on the less wet part of the floor and Bask and she talked.

Flower remembered her father telling her about snakes. He loved snakes; he had three pet ones (Hiss, Slither, and Poison). They had wondered into their yard one evening and she remembered them telling her their names and that they were homeless. She begged her father to keep them and after convincing her mum that they wouldn't hurt anyone, they were allowed to stay.

"**You are not from here? Are you not?" **Bask asked, leaning down so his head was lying next to Flower's body.

Flower sighed content with the cool air temperature in the Chamber. **"No. I'm a time-traveler, from 42 years in the future. I miss my family. Everyone… My mate…" **Bask's eyes widened. He had sensed that there was a creature inside the Slytherin girl. She knew much about other 'dark' creatures' feelings on matters of life. She probably knew the pain.

"**And I am sure your mate misses you also, Flower." **Bask said reassuringly. Flower smiled and thanked him for his kindness.

"**Is there anything else in the chamber, Bask?" **Flower asked, glancing around the wide chamber with uncertain eyes. Bask hesitated for a moment before telling her of the secret library hidden in the mouth of Salazar Slytherin. Flower didn't get how someone would have gotten across the water to get to the entrance until Bask said he could help her.

Bask laid so that his body was out of the water and leading to the entrance where Flower would be able to enter without getting soaked. She gratefully accepted the help and climbed calmly across the basilisk's body. She gulped and walked into Slytherin's mouth.

Inside there was so many books' that the library in the school looked as though it was only one book. Flower wondered slightly if anyone had ever gotten lost in here. _Interesting place down here, Slytherin…_ Flower was amazed that the library fit under Hogwarts, but she quickly dismissed the thought when she remembered her father telling her that the Founders built the place. There were secret passages and hidden rooms everywhere, people just needed to open their eyes and look.

She spent a long while in there, considering or not to take the books out of the library or not. She thought some were dark enough that even the cruelest man, even crueler than Voldemort, would never read the books. They sent shivers up her spine.

Stopping for a moment, she looked to see a book titled: _Werewolf Mythology_ by _Unknown_. Who _Unknown_ was, was beyond Flower's care but she pulled the library latter from the end of the bookcase towards the book and climbed with creaking to the right shelf. She tilted her head to the side when the book looked to be more of a notebook instead of a regular published one. And why, Salazar Slytherin would have a book such as this was also beyond her understanding.

She hurried out and bid good-bye to Bask, who then closed the library door. She traveled quite easily up the tunnel to the bathroom from practice. Once out and the entrance closed tight, she descended down to the dungeons where the Slytherin common room laid. As she walked she passed still glowing torches and ghosts, who didn't give her another look and didn't speak.

"Pure-Blood." Flower muttered and the doors quietly opened and allowed her in. She smiled and continued to her own dorm with whom she shared with Bellatrix and Narcissa Black. She knew both of them would be dead asleep, a Black family trait it seemed, though it was rather late.

She walked over to Bella's trunk and dug out some pajamas and changed quickly. Gathering the notebook from the ground, where she had put it earlier, she crept into bed and opened it to the first page.

_**Werewolves**_

_**Unknown**_

_Werewolves are generally called dark creatures because of their inability to control themselves during their time on the full moon. To many witches and wizards it was frightening that a person that could have been the person next to them could be a werewolf, who grew claws and fangs and grew to be over nine feet tall._

_**Transformations and Silver:**__ Many werewolves die before their first moon if turned and not born that way. Their blood sometimes does not mix right and all the blood cells in the body shut down and burst. The blood turns cold and their mind shuts down. The reaction about silver is believed to be about the moon. The silvery color the moon gives off often gets the werewolf thinking of all the pain that the moon when full causes them._

_**Mates:**__ A werewolf will find a mate at the mature age of seventeen or earlier if said werewolf spent a great deal of their lives together as friends or neighbors. It is the same with packs. The mates will be automatically turned without a bite or moon and will stay that way until the next moon for their mate arrives. Mates can be chosen from ages five to ages twenty. Some werewolves live decades without finding their mate and eventually die of being incomplete. The mate controls the mind of their mate, where if there was a werewolf mated to a human, the human turned werewolf would be able to control their mate on the full moon. Mates can either be male or female or either gender._

_**Packs:**__ A pack is like a family and a country. Everyone looks out for each other even if they do not see eye to eye. Every pack has an Alpha. An Alpha is the ruler and commander of the pack and decides on each decision. To help with decisions, there is a Beta. A Beta is second in command and generally takes over when the Alpha is off on their own. An Omega is, in the least, a punching bag. Many packs use them as anger relievers because they are the fastest to heal and barely feel the pain that is brought on them. _

_**Dominate and Submissive:**__ A Dominate werewolf is the one in charge of a mate. They are there to command and rule for the Submissive's life. Some may take more than one mate and have as many pups as they like. The Submissive is the mate who is able to bare pups. They must always listen to their Dominate._

_**Pups and Cubs:**__ Male werewolves when young are called Pups, while females are called Cubs. Pups are generally attached to their father's more than mothers while the opposite for the females. Pups are usually marked with a cross on the neck under their ear. Cubs are never marked as the mates in the future will mark them as their own. Though, if a Pup is another Pup's mate, the Submissive's mark vanishes so that the Dominate's will be replaced there._

_**Marking a Mate:**__ A mate is generally marked with a bite on the neck or shoulder, some are placed on the side of the stomach or inside of their thigh. A Cub and a Cub often mark each other on their ankle to quickly show ownership or show that they are already taken. A Pup either way would mark their mates twice. One bite would be on the shoulder or neck while the other would be placed on the inside of their mate's wrist on either side._

Flower yawned. This book was right and whoever wrote this had obviously done their research, if they were not a werewolf themselves. She pushed the battered notebook inside the bag that Emerald had bough as a gift for her and smiled before dosing off in the darkness.

Flower growled as the noise wouldn't stop. She opened her eyes, still half asleep, to see Bellatrix and Narcissa arguing about who should wear what that day. It was a Friday yesterday, as weird as it was for the first day of school to fall on a Friday and many people where going to visit Hogsmeade this weekend to stock up on candy and supplies for classes if needed be. She grinned when she realized that she didn't have permission technically to go into Hogsmeade, but grimaced slightly when she remembered Emerald and Lukas signing a piece of paper and sending it to Dumbledore before telling her it was for Hogsmeade.

She got up and stretched. She felt her bones crack and went over to Bellatrix who handed her an outfit that made her smile.

It was a short jean skirt with a long sleeved shirt. The shirt was multicolored, with all sorts of greens, reds, and blues in swirls around the shirt. It actually looked as though it had started out white and then sprayed with strips of green, red, and blue. She grabbed her long black socks and pulled them on before pulling her pajama shirt over her head and replaced it with the other shirt. She slipped her pants down and pulled the skirt up, then proceeded to pull on her long converse that went up to mid calf. They had a zipper on the back of the shoe so that lazy people like her didn't have to bother with them, her father had said jokingly to her once. It had made her laugh.

Completely unready for the trip she ventured out to breakfast with the Black sisters and smile when she saw Severus and Lucius with their other Death Eater buddies all dressed casually like the rich kids they were. She resisted rolling her eyes.

They walked to breakfast bickering and whatnot when she noticed Gryffindors going down as well. She was about to avoid them when Remus Lupin's eyes met hers. He walked over and she froze wondering slightly what he wanted but was surprised when he handed her a letter.

_Ms. Riddle,_

_You will be going to Hogsmeade with the Gryffindors: James Potter, Lilly Evans, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew. Enjoy!_

_Headmaster Dumbledore_

Flower gritted her teeth and nodded, though when she turned to her Slytherin friends they all looked at her with confusion. "What wrong, Flower?" Severus asked worried. Flower showed him the letter and watched his face turn red with anger. "That's not right. Dumbledore never tells us who to go with!" Severus said with hatred.

She sighed, "There's nothing you can do. I'll just hang out with them today and then tomorrow or something we'll hang, okay?" Severus nodded reluctantly and the Slytherins walked away. Flower sighed once more and traveled to the Gryffindor table, but not without looking up to caught Dumbledore's gaze. He smiled and she did back.

When she approached the table, many first years choked on their food and looked at her ghastly. She tried to smile at them but gave up seeing them almost piss in their pants. She sauntered over to where the group of Gryffindors she was to hang with and plopped down onto the seat.

"Hello, dear Flower." A silky voice that could have only belonged to Sirius Black came to her ears. She looked towards him and found he was just two inches from her face. She blinked and then used one of her hands to grab his chin and push it away. After it was staring forward she left go. He looked confused, "What did I do?" He pouted cutely. Flower rolled her eyes.

"I don't like people getting up in my face is all, you did unconsciously." Sirius broke into laughter and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"You sound just like Moony here." He pointed to Remus, who in return glared at him, but he kindly greeted Flower with a hello. "Awww… That just means he likes me. Whatever though, do you know why Dumbledore asked for you to hang out with us?"

"Not a clue, Sirius. He's a little off his rocker if I do say myself." Flower muttered.

Sirius barked out laughter and grinned madly at her. "Yup, the old man needs to retire one of these days. Hope not soon though, I think he lets us get away with most of what we do." Flower smiled at him and nodded.

Across from her was Remus was struggling not to ask her straight out who her mate was. Werewolves had a sense when they knew another was mated, and the curiosity came with it about who exactly was the other mate. He didn't know how to approach the situation but knew sooner or later they would find themselves talking to each other. It was natural.

"Want to head out?" James's voice came to his ears and Remus looked down at the uneaten food on his plate. He sighed silently wondering how he had gotten so distracted that he forgot to eat anything. He banished it when Peter looked over to him to see if he was ready and he nodded. "Alright, let's go! Pair up, because we're all taking off!" James grabbed Lilly's hand and Flower felt slightly awkward. She turned to Remus and smiled slightly.

"You want to hang out?" She asked blushing in embarrassment. Remus had to chuckled, as she was very pretty when blushing. He nodded and watched Sirius drag Peter out of the Great Hall along with James and Lilly. "Awesome. Where do you want to go?" She asked.

Everyone was leaving and they were almost flattened when some Gryffindors started running at full speed towards the Hogsmeade road. The Ravenclaws all huddled together in packs and the Hufflepuffs just all cuddled together in one big pile of people. The Slytherins, however, broke off into pairs like the Marauders and Flower had, and then went on their marry-way.

Remus blushed slightly when he saw Professor Slughorn and McGonagall look his way and smiled at him, probably thinking that they were going on a date. Flower smiled and asked once more where he wanted to go. "Ummm, I usually hide myself in a bookstore until the others are done. We can go somewhere else though." He muttered fast. Flower just blinked.

"Alright, we'll go to the bookstore. I want to look at some books anyway." She grabbed the sleeve of his shirt and tugged him into the village. The noise of people yelling and the sound of feet pounding on the ground filled their ears and made their eardrums ring hard.

Remus, for once, thought that this Hogsmeade trip wouldn't be so bad.


	3. Chapter 3

_Remus blushed slightly when he saw Professor Slughorn and McGonagall look his way and smiled at him, probably thinking that they were going on a date. Flower smiled and asked once more where he wanted to go. "Ummm, I usually hide myself in a bookstore until the others are done. We can go somewhere else though." He muttered fast. Flower just blinked._

"_Alright, we'll go to the bookstore. I want to look at some books anyway." She grabbed the sleeve of his shirt and tugged him into the village. The noise of people yelling and the sound of feet pounding on the ground filled their ears and made their eardrums ring hard._

_Remus, for once, thought that this Hogsmeade trip wouldn't be so bad. _

Remus and Flower laughed as they saw some first year slip and fall. Though Remus would have gone over to help him, he was having so much fun with Flower, he didn't care. It wasn't like him, but at the moment he wasn't himself. He felt free, like the werewolf inside of him had come forth and taken over. Flower seemed to tame the beast inside him, but not in a mate way. She seemed familiar to his wolf, like they were long lost pals.

"That was hilarious!" Flower laughed hard. Remus joined her and rubbed his stomach as he felt weird from laughing as much as he did. "Man that was fun. Want to go sit on the mountain's rocks?" She asked. He nodded and they grabbed each other's hands out of habit. Everyone around them had asked if they were a couple but they denied it, only making it worst on themselves. By tomorrow, the whole school would think they were shagging or whatnot.

The mountain's rocks were like the side of a mountain covered in flat enough rocks that were also strong enough to let a person go mountain diving off of them, but after years of use they wore down. Many people just went there to watch sunsets and 'celebrate' in private.

Flower, when they had finally got there, plopped down right on the edge and sighed as the breeze went by her face. Remus sat down next to her and watched her in fascination. "Flower can I ask you something?" The girl beside him nodded. He swallowed and then said confidently, "Do you miss your mate?"

Flower's eyes opened and she turned slowly to him. Her eyes held shock and confusion but realization too. Her mouth, which was open, closed and her eyes went to the rock under her. She nodded and began talking, "I miss him. He's my mate, would I not?" She asked, not really expecting an answer from the boy.

"Werewolf…" He muttered.

"Yeah, you and me both, correct? Though, you do not have a mate…"

Remus shook his head sadly. "Correct, and yeah, I don't have a mate yet." Flower turned to him, reassuring him that he would find one someday. She told him that no one could resist a man like him. He was nice, respected people, and could defend people and himself very well. He was strong and confident. Brave too, because it was brave of him to come to Hogwarts with his condition. "You're very nice… Can I ask you another question?"

"What?"

"That day… At platform 9 ¾… Why did you apologize after insulting James?" Flower didn't say anything at first and Remus wondered slightly if she had heard him, because he had whispered.

"The others… I'm friends with the Slytherins, but I want to be friends with you guys. I didn't know what to do, because I knew I was going to be in Slytherin." The sigh that Flower let out was saddening for Remus. She had only acted that way because she was confused.

"Wait-You _knew _you were going to be in Slytherin? What are you a Seer or something?"

Flower laughed and shook her head, "No, not at all." She smiled, "But I know for a fact that you'll figure it out. What do you think so far?" She asked.

Remus had to think about this. He knew that from class, she obviously knew what she was doing. She was said to be from Beauxbatons, but they didn't do the same classes as Hogwarts. She knew her way around the castle and seemed to know what the houses were like. She obviously had been at Hogwarts before, even though having denying it.

"Time-Traveler…" He looked at her with confirmation. She nodded. "I didn't know it was possible. You're breaking the law, even if it wasn't a time-turner you used, you're changing the past." He pointed out.

Flower smiled and nodded. "I have broken many laws, Remus. So many fragile laws that have so many loopholes that it isn't funny… Technically, my situation has a loophole. I don't know how I got here, or why I am here. And I have done nothing extreme to the past." She answered mockingly. He smiled, she had spunk.

"But from what time are you? Ten years? Twenty?"

"Forty-Two years into the future. I was born in 2004 with my twin brother, Jelen." She sighed. "I miss my family too. Nightmare, Daylight, Ptak, Pazur, Jelen, Wilk, Tapa, Forsa, MidStar, and Baldy… I miss them all. My mate, Howler…" Tears had built up in Flower's eyes. She had named off many people she loved and missed. She was worried they would give up on finding her, as there probably wouldn't be any scent trace of her anywhere.

Remus listened to the names. Nightmare and Daylight were beyond him. Though the words: Ptak, Pazur, Jelen, Wilk, Tapa, Forsa, and Baldy were all Polish words. Maybe they meant something about them, but Remus needed time to think first. MidStar confused him, and Howler to him just says werewolf.

"They miss you too, Flower." He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and she accepted the comfort.

"Find out my real name, Remus. I want to talk about my family without my stupid oath in the way." Remus's eyes widened. An oath was placed on her? "My father wanted us all safe."

"Can I have a hint?" He asked, accepting the challenge.

She smiled. "My name, Remus, is Flower Rettop."

After hearing it, Remus was clueless, but he was determined to help her. He had too.

**XXX** Remus was busy as par usual. He had his nose stuck in a book at the library while the others were busy doing assignments or looking ideas for pranks. In his hands, Remus held an English to polish dictionary. He was searching for the words that Flower had said earlier. He knew what she had said; she had said them slow enough that one might think she wanted him to remember exactly what the words were.

He breathed and turned to the 'P' section of the book and looked up the word "Ptak" A few moments late he came to the result: **Ptak: Bird, Fowl.** He grabbed some parchment from Peter's stack and a quill Sirius had abandoned a few moments earlier. He dipped the quill in ink and wrote it down.

He next looked up: Pazur and so forth.

**Ptak: Bird, Fowl  
Pazur: Claw  
Jelen: Stag, Deer  
Wilk: Wolf, Wolf-Skin  
Tapa: Paw  
Forsa: Red  
Baldy: Pale**

All of them were different in a way. Ptak obviously was a bird Animagus and Jelen was a stag like James was. Wilk was a wolf. Tapa was some mammal. Pazur was either a mammal or a bird. Forsa and Baldy were the only ones he was confused about, along with MidStar. Howler was a dead giveaway.

Suddenly a voice came into Remus's ear and he almost fell backwards out of the seat. "What are you doing?" It was obviously Sirius's voice that came to him. Remus shook himself off and gave the paper to Sirius, who was on the verge of snatching it away any way. Grey eyes scanned the sheet, and he turned to his best friend, "We spent two hours in the freaking library so you could look up words?" He asked menacingly.

"It has to do with Flower Riddle, Sirius." Everyone looked at him and he felt a little embarrassed being in the spotlight. "She says she's sorry for the insults and she said that she'll explain it later to you guys." Peter shrugged and went back to looking at his Potion's book. Lilly and James leaned over to see the paper and Sirius began ripping out his silky locks of hair.

Remus sighed and watched his friends with a smile, he loved them.

**XXX **Severus Snape watched Flower twirling around like a young child with no care. He too wished that he could be like that, laid back and all. Flower's hair flew behind her, long and shiny. She was beautiful and had declined many dates since being here. She knew some people already.

From Gryffindor, she obviously knew the Marauders and Lilly Evans. She seemed to know Frank Longbottom and Alice Richards. Arthur Weasley and his new girlfriend Molly Prewett was a couple she also knew.

From Ravenclaw she knew the Chang and Wong couple (Severus didn't care to know their first names). She also knew Lockhart from Hufflepuff. Severus was concerned at this, as she had obviously showed signs that she knew every Death Eater in the castle but chose to say nothing to the headmaster.

He wondered inwardly if she was just playing them around to get them to trust her more so that they would never suspect that she would turn them in. But Flower didn't seem the type unless she was an extremely brilliant actor.

Either way, she was very different and that she knew that like a fact. She just chose to say nothing.

**XXX **Albus Dumbledore was a tired man. He had spent all day trying his hardest to decipher what Flower Riddle, or rather Flower Rettop, was trying to say. His magic felt comfortable around her and that told him that he knew her from the past, present, or future. Determining which one was the hard part.

He sighed and looked down at the list of names he could think of.

**Flowers****  
****Petunia  
Violet  
Rose  
Pansy  
Lilac  
Sunflower  
Clover  
Blossom  
Tiger Lilly**

At the moment those were all he could think of. He placed each with Rettop wondering if that was the major clue. He could not think of anything.

He was so busy looking at the paper that he didn't seem to notice that the minister and a few Aurors he knew came in. The minister cleared his throat and startled Albus. He automatically put a cheerful face on and answered the noise, "Hello minister! How are you today? Tea?" He gestured the group to a table with chairs around it. The Aurors looked to the chairs as did the minister, but none sat. The minister didn't look at all happy.

"Albus it came to my attention today that a witch was accepted here earlier this year. She was from Beauxbatons, was she not?" The minister's stare looked lethal and Albus wondered slightly at the problem.

He nodded and gave the minister an odd look. Said man's face grew red and it looked about ready to blow steam out of his ears. "There was no record whatsoever of her in the ministry, the muggle world, or Beauxbatons!" The minister screamed loudly.

Dumbledore blanched. _How could she not be? She knows everything from there!_ "I think you're mistaken, Minister!" He laughed nervously. "She knows everything about the place! She has all the records and everything needed to be able to be in the school."

The minister growled and trusted a paper into Dumbledore's hand. It stated clearly that one Flower Riddle had never been to Beauxbatons ever. The first year list said nothing and the assignments were fake by the teacher's standards. A spell had been placed on the headmistress to confound her, but for reason it had broken earlier then the person who casted it expected.

_This is troublesome… _Dumbledore thought in misery.

**XXX "Bask! You in here?!" **Flower sounded out. She sat down near the water and looked around mightily confused as to why Bask didn't come when called. She looked left and right, in the water, and backwards even. There wasn't any sign of Bask anywhere. She couldn't go see if Bask was in the library because she needed Bask to get across the water.

Glancing once more around, taking in the blank, grey walls of the chamber, she climbed out easily and into the bathroom. She sighed, what was she supposed to do for the rest of the day? Paint pictures? Read a book? Complement suicide? She was bored, tired, and hungry but she didn't want anything to eat. She would eat later.

Walking out of the bathroom, she turned towards the Slytherin common room, not really paying attention at all.

"Hey, Lilly!" A voice called. She turned in shock thinking that Remus must have figured it out, but was surprised to see Sirius Black running towards her. He stopped in front of her and then frowned. "Damn it, you're not Lilly. You know you two look exactly the same from the back?" Sirius rubbed his head sheepishly. Flower gasped inwardly. _He knows it but doesn't know it! Damn the world!!_

"Oh, really?" He nodded. "Cool. Hey, have you seen Remus at all…?" Sirius groaned and nodded.

"He's at the library looking up words in like Polish or something… Can't figure out why, though." Sirius shrugged and then looked over his shoulder. "Hey, I got to go find Lilly for James, K? Bye!" Black toke off running before Flower could say a word.

Flower groaned, _why anyone can't figure it out is beyond me! I've thrown enough hints out there! I look exactly like my grandmother for Merlin's sake!_

**XXX **Lord Voldemort, also known as The Dark Lord or even Tom Marvolo Riddle, was tired. He was very tired. He was watching his adult Death Eaters scurry around and try desperately not to make a mistake. He had just had a conversation with Emerald and Lukas that the minister was suspicious about Flower's sudden appearance and has already questioned Dumbledore and the headmistress of Beauxbatons about it.

He sighed, getting bored with watching his lackeys. He lifted his wand and all motion stopped immediately. When he began to move his wand in the air, he could practically feel the fear and nausea of his followers.

True, he had no clue what to do to pass the time, but he thought torturing his Death Eaters, might just be enough to end his boredom.

The Death Eaters only hoped he got bored with that.

**XXX **Lucius Malfoy thought he was a very lucky man, not a boy, a man. He was filthy rich, was told everyday he was bloody gorgeous, and he was just told in a letter that he was marrying the beautiful, Narcissa Black. She surprisingly enough, didn't look at all like a Black. She had the same ghost white platinum blonde hair and she also had the beautiful crystal smoky grey eyes. Yes, she was gorgeous and would very well produce him a brilliant heir when the time came.

At the moment, he was sitting with Rodolphus and Rabastan LeStrange. Rodolphus wasn't as pleased to announce that he was also going to be marrying one of the Black sisters, but he was very thankful that he wasn't marrying the blood traitor, Arabella, from Ravenclaw. No, he was marrying Bellatrix Black, whom was very much like a Black, with the shiny silk dark black hair and deep dark black eyes.

Rabastan laughed at the both of them, exclaiming that he wasn't about to get married. He had told them he was never going to be tied down, and live the life of luxury, until Rodolphus had interrupted.

"Who the hell would marry you?" The room had blown up with laughter and all anyone could see were the tears leaking out of their eyes and Rabastan's blushing face.

However, the girls across the room were keeping their cool. Narcissa wasn't particularly happy with the arrangement but had agreed Bellatrix had told her it was better than being Arabella, who was currently going out with a muggle boy named Ted Tonks in secret. They had told her she was lucky to have such caring sisters.

They just hoped that their marriages were happier than some others.

**XXX **Currently, he had no clue what he was trying to actually do. He was working in Professor Slughorn's lab, trying to make the Felix Lucky potion, but was having difficulties.

See, Severus Tobias Snape, is a very difficult young man. He was almost ridiculed every day, but since Flower had showed up he hasn't been to Madam Pomfrey with boils on his face, or crazy hair colors/styles.

He wasn't played in any jest or joke the Marauders had conducted. None of the Slytherins were actually; they were the only house that wasn't targeted anymore. He was actually grateful to have a girl to stand up for him, earlier it was Lilly, now it was Flower.

He was finally at rest.

**XXX **Sirius Black didn't think much about new-comers at Hogwarts, especially if they were red-headed, green-eyed little nymphs named Flower Riddle. He could sense something about her, and it irked him a bit when Remus suddenly started hanging out together. Remus and he used to be thick as thieves, but now all he heard was "I'm waiting for Flower." Or "I'm hanging out with Flower for the day."

He knew he shouldn't feel betrayed, but he did. He felt horribly betrayed. He wondered briefly if this is how betrayed Remus had felt when he told Snape about the Womping Willow, but quickly dismissed the thought.

Today, however, he was going to follow Remus and Flower and find out what they find so interesting about each other! He really only hoped he could find them.

**XXX **Remus and Flower were in the library. Flower was currently writing a three foot essay for Potions while Remus was checking over her two foot essay for Charms. He had to admit, she was bloody brilliant!

"This is perfect, Flower! Absolutely perfect!" Remus grinned and handed her work back. Flower toke it with a smile and placed in inside her Charms book gently so not to tear the page. She finished one last sentence on her Potion's work and gave it to him. He, again, began to read.

While Remus read her paper, Flower got up, excusing herself. She walked over to the librarian, whom she never had gotten the name of, and pulled her wand out for a moment whispering the memory charm. The librarian looked stunned and motionless as Flower spoke, "You never saw me grab the keys to the restricted section, nor place them back." With a final look, Flower placed her wand back in her thigh holster and began walking down a deserted aisle.

She found the metal bar door to the restricted section and unlock it silently. She closed the door behind her, making the lock look closed and began fishing through the many dark books in the bookshelves.

She browsed through, taking her sweet, sweet time to glance at every book's spine.

She read off the books names in her head.

_Die Dunkelheit _(The Darkness, German)

_Dunkel Kunst _(Dark Arts, German)

_Creaturile _(Creatures, Romanian)

_Cum De a Ucide _(How to Kill, Romanian)

_Laiks Ceļot _(Time Travel, Latvian)

Finally, Flower stopped and grabbed_ Laiks Ceļot_. She hurried out and quickly locked the gates and gave the keys back, erasing the librarian's mind before rejoining Remus at the table. With a fake smile, and a heavy glamour charm placed on the book, she sat down and asked what he had done when she was gone.

"Nothing much, you did really well on your essay. I didn't know you could speak Latvian!" Remus exclaimed excitedly. The potion's essay had many ingredients that were in Latvian and many students were confused on how to write them. Remus had seen her write the words like it was no problem.

"It's not hard. My father taught me." Flower smiled.

Remus beamed, "Can I hear you say something?"

"Like what?"

Remus thought with a hand on his chin and then asked, "How about… I'm a werewolf?"

Flower smiled. "Es esmu vilkacis." Remus laughed and nodded. "Remus ir vilkacis, Sirius ir nežēlīgs, James ir spekulēt, un Pēteris ir žurkas."

"What?" Remus asked, laughing.

"I said," Flower began acting mockingly insulted, "Remus is a werewolf, Sirius is a grim, James is a stag, and Peter is a rat." The look on Remus's face nearly made her fall out of her chair.

"You… know?" He nearly squeaked. Flower nodded and explained that she knew from their smell, which is how Remus knew they had accomplished their task at becoming Animaguses. "Oh, you didn't tell anyone, right?" He asked pathetically.

"No, they're helping you. I think it's nice that your friends are doing this for you." She smiled and looked around at everyone leaving. "Well, it's lunch time. I have to go. Good luck with my name, Remus." She waved and gathered her stuff as Remus had done the same.

Once out in the hall, she muttered, "Man tevis pietrūkst, ģimene…"

**XXX **Sirius had watched the exchange between Remus and Flower in the library. She knew about them. She knew their forms and that they were breaking the law but never said anything. He had to ask her the real reason why one day.

He turned and left, heading off to find Peter to help him with his homework.

He knew something was off about her, and he was going to find out. Whether she liked it or not…

**XXX** The minister sat uncomfortably at the head table at lunch. He was very unsure of how to go with things. He knew the girl had to be dangerous. He knew something was wrong. He would find out, somehow.

Just as he was about to drink something he looked towards the door, a teenager came in. She had fire red hair and emerald green eyes that shined so bright he could see them from the hall away. She was humming and behind her came in Lucius Malfoy, the next Malfoy clan patriarch, and then Severus Snape behind him. Narcissa and Bellatrix Black followed with the LeStrange brothers, Rabastan and Rodolphus; many other children that came in were suspected as future Death Eaters. The minister overlooked them for now.

The red head girl was singing very softly, in a language that escaped his mind. He knew the language but the name of it just flew out of the window.

She was beautiful no doubt and looked much too innocent to be a Death Eater, but he had no choice. He really didn't want it getting out that Hogwarts was hosting Death Eater children so he intended to work fast. He breathed for a moment, knowing that Alastar Moody would be the one to search her memory and not him. He could barely think of what she's probably done…

**XXX** Flower talked with Rabastan, laughing at the immaturity of the youngest LeStrange brother. Rodolphus just watched, sitting next to his fiancé, Bellatrix. Narcissa sat besides Flower, facing Bellatrix, with Lucius on her other side. Severus sat beside him, not talking to anyone at the moment.

"Hey, the minister's here… Wonder what's up…" Rabastan wrinkled his nose in disgust. He was looked at the man with hatred but held amusement in his eyes as the minister squirmed around in the chair.

Everyone shrugged and Lucius looked towards him, "Maybe he's checking for Dark Marks…" At that, everyone except Flower had stiffened. She looked up from her spaghetti, some hanging from her mouth, but she looked like a cute innocent five year old. She shrugged and rolled her eyes.

"Maybe…" She said in an eerie voice, creeping them out. She smirked.

Lunch was soon over and Dumbledore had finally caught Flower's eye telling her to stay in the room. When everyone had fled to classes, Dumbledore, the minister, and Flower headed to Dumbledore's office.

When they arrived, Alastar Moody stood near the large desk in back and the minister toke a seat near him. Dumbledore lead Flower to the seat next to the minister before going to his desk.

"Ms. Riddle, the minister would like to know how you had come here without any paper work from Beauxbatons." Dumbledore asked calmly. Flower stayed the same and replied.

"What does he mean? The spell on the headmistress broke?"

"Ha! So you admit that you came here illegally!" The minister hopped up pointing an accusing finger at Flower. She glared and stood up also.

"I came here on my cousin's orders. I don't know who put the curse on her!" She said with a glare that could have rivaled Severus's.

"Ha! Alastar Moody, here," The minister pointed towards Alastar, "is going to search your memories, if you don't mind. And we have the authority to do it!"

"I never said you didn't! I would be glad for someone to used _Legilimency_ on me! Go ahead, Moody!"

"_Legilimency!_

**XXX** Alastar had never been so happy. He saw Flower's mind. Her happiness, her sadness, her mate, and family were displayed for him to view.

He saw her with her mate, Teddy. They were so in love it wasn't funny.

He saw her pranking people with MidStar, her best friend, and her twin brother, Jelen.

He saw her with Pazur and Blady, watching her older brother, Ptak and his girlfriend Strip kiss.

He saw her father. He was a great man. He was powerful, more powerful then Voldemort he dared think.

To put it shortly, he saw many things. Including how she had gotten here, and the dangers she faced.

She was not a danger though, she was a perfect ally. He also heard her name…

**XXX** The three in the room watched Alastar. He breathed heavily in and then calmly out. He looked to Flower and she watched him. For the first time, in a long, long time, Alastar Moody smiled.

The minister fell out of his chair, Dumbledore's eyebrows shot in his hair, but Flower smirked.

"Minister, I risk my job enough to say she is safe. She has nothing to do with neither Death Eaters nor their 'Lord'. She is safe, and I suggest you leave her allow to do as she pleases."

Alastar's little speak shocked the minister, as he was certain that he, of all people, would be paranoid about this.

"But… But…" The minister stuttered. It was safe to say that he was in shock and wasn't about to be out of it.

Alastar led the minister away and Flower was left with Dumbledore. She looked at him with a smile, he somehow knew. "That went well." She commented dreamily.

Dumbledore couldn't help but chuckle, and nod. "Yes, I dare say it did. Am I allowed to see what he saw?" He asked hesitantly. Flower also hesitated but sadly shook her head. "It is alright, but I assume that one day I will see the memories, right?"

"Of course, Albus." Flower then left.

Dumbledore didn't know at the time that he was staring at the daughter of a great man. He didn't know what she was doing here or even how she got here. But Alastar Moody, the most paranoid man in the world, had smiled at her.

What he did know, was that she was safe. And that was all that mattered.

**XXX** Remus was breathing heavily in Potions class. He grabbed at his chest and whimpered softly. Next to him was Flower, who had just escaped the headmaster's office. She touched him lightly and he leaned into the touch.

"Remus? Hospital Wing?" He lowered his head and nodded. Flower stood quickly, "Can I take Remus to the hospital wing, professor Slughorn?"

Slughorn looked towards her and Remus, widening at the sight of one of his students and nodded hurriedly.

Flower helped him up, looking towards the other Marauders, whispering when going by that she would see him there. They all wanted to go with her, but nodded and returned to their potion.

Flower and Remus had finally gotten to the hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey was there waiting as if someone had told her they were coming. When Flower had handed Remus off to her, she said, "It's the full moon I'm afraid." She shook her head sadly.

Flower gasped inwardly. She hadn't realized that it was the full moon tonight. She knew she would be shipped off with the Marauders to the Shrieking Shake, but they didn't know that. Did they?

Madam Pomfrey seemed to see her question and answered. "Dumbledore was going to tell Remus when he was going to leave. So you're all set for the night. But unfortunately, the wolf inside Remus, as he's probably dominated Mr. Lupin today, can tell another werewolf is here, so he's probably anxious to meet you."

Flower nodded, calming down instantly. She waited for Remus to be checked and asked quietly, "Why aren't I hurting? Why only him?"

Madam Pomfrey smiled at the concern and began to explain. "Dumbledore, the minister, and Alastar are not the only ones who think you're a little off, Flower Riddle." She paused, "I know your wolf somehow, and I don't know how, knows about Remus. It knows Remus's wolf. That's why it's only affecting Remus's body. It wants to know you the same way you know it possible."

"How did you know I was different?"

"Well… You never came in here to get an exam. That doesn't mean I can't run one. I know whose blood runs through your veins and all that. I know who you are, but I don't know your name. It's as simple as that."

Flower sighed. She felt like she was horrible at keeping secrets. She couldn't even keep her own well. She knew Madam Pomfrey wouldn't tell anyone. She was safe, yet again.


	4. Chapter 4

_Madam Pomfrey smiled at the concern and began to explain. "Dumbledore, the minister, and Alastar are not the only ones who think you're a little off, Flower Riddle." She paused, "I know your wolf somehow, and I don't know how, knows about Remus. It knows Remus's wolf. That's why it's only affecting Remus's body. It wants to know you the same way you know it possible."_

"_How did you know I was different?"_

"_Well… You never came in here to get an exam. That doesn't mean I can't run one. I know whose blood runs through your veins and all that. I know who you are, but I don't know your name. It's as simple as that."_

_Flower sighed. She felt like she was horrible at keeping secrets. She couldn't even keep her own well. She knew Madam Pomfrey wouldn't tell anyone. She was safe, yet again._

**XXX** Remus awoke to Flower's face above his. Around him were the Marauders all glancing worriedly at each other and Flower. Lilly was standing next to James, gripping his hand. He sat up cracking his neck and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Well…" Lilly began.

Flower interrupted and said, "I'm a werewolf, of course, so you and I are going to be in the Shrieking Shake tonight."

Remus nodded. He hated the name for the house he transformed in. He knew it was scary to some people but it was really only him there. Though, he didn't know what to have called it if he was them.

"What time is it?" Coughing, Remus sat up and cricked his neck again.

Sirius stretched and said, "The class for the day just ended a couple minutes ago, so… I'd say it's about time to get something to eat and then we could all head to the Shake." Sirius's suggestion was good. Remus was starving and he knew it was because Moony hasn't eaten anything remotely close to what he wanted since last full moon.

Sirius and James helped him up and out of bed. Lilly and Flower watched from the side lines, waiting for any chance to help but seeing the boys work was too enjoyable. When they had gotten to the door, Madam Pomfrey smiled and waved, which Remus returned.

"Let's get some food in you, Remus." Flower smiled happily and Remus chuckled.

Though when that had gotten to the Great Hall, they had to separate from Flower, they all knew what each other were thinking. _How was Moony going to act around the new werewolf?_ For Remus it was staggering to think of what could and probably would happen.

They all ate thinking, and chatting. People around them were asking all sorts of questions and Sirius found it funny when girls continued to ask him to spend the night with them so they wouldn't get scared of the howls. Remus had decked him on the head for a comment saying, "Oh, I'd be following in the howling business." Sirius learned to shut up after that.

Flower wasn't having to good either. Many Slytherins were asking what was going to happen when she transformed, but she relented on telling them for Remus's safety. She only had told them that Dumbledore had placed her in a safe place.

She only hoped it was safe enough.

**XXX** Remus sighed and continued to undress. He was down to his boxers when a knock caught his attention. Inside the room were Sirius, James, Peter, and Lilly already, so everyone assumed it was Flower.

They were right. She came in yawning and wrapped in a blanket similar to the hospital wings. "Hey…" She said somewhat nervously. Remus smiled.

"Hey."

They waited and waited. The sun was setting and everyone grew a wee nervous. Flower had taken up talking to Lilly and the boys were playing some Exploding Snap that Sirius had brought. When Flower and Remus both groaned in pain, everyone else backed up to the wall and watched in horror.

Their bones cracked and shifted and hair-both red and tawny colored-sprouted all over their body. Flower was the first one done, lying on the ground panting up a storm. Moony dropped beside her. Sirius transformed and went over to Moony and bit his ear, while Lilly (transformed as Tiggy, a tiger) went over to Flower.

While Padfoot played with Moony and Tiggy with Flower, James (as his stag form, Prongs) played with Peter (as his rat form, Wormtail). They were keeping watch.

The night went without any trouble and when it came time to change back, James and the others left Remus and Flower alone.

Strange thing is that they didn't feel any weirder then normal seeing each other naked. It didn't bother them and neither of them had any scratches. Remus was amazed that he had no problem with Flower's wolf; he was enthusiastic that Moony now had a wolf friend for a while.

Once dressed, both teens walked to the hospital wing together, smiling.

"Well," Pomfrey had started once they had entered the room. "At least this time, there's no blood." The young patron smiled and nodded them off. Flower went to the dungeons and Remus to the tower.

**XXX** Severus Snape had been up all night, wondering when Flower would return. He wasn't worried, as he had read about werewolves and their nature. He knew Remus's werewolf wouldn't mate with Flower's. It would feel as though he broken the most dangerous law if he had.

He was reading a book, unsurprisingly a Potions book, which honestly convinced him of not minding becoming a Master one day. It seemed like a goal.

Before Severus continued onto the next chapter, the entrance door quietly opened revealing a pajama clad Flower. She was smiling, signaling that it had been a good night.

"You haven't needed to stay up waiting, it's past midnight and tomorrow's the start of the weekend. Go; get some rest and thanks for staying up for me." Her tone left no room for arguing and as she walked by him, she gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek.

Severus knew that even though she had said that, she was happy someone cared enough in her house to wait.

**XXX **_Hmmm…_ Flower flipped a page of the _Laiks Ceļot _book she had gotten from the library. She was deciphering words and playing with them in her head.

_Laiks Ceļot nav nekas cits kā citi burvju. Pastāv noteikumi, ieskaitot netraucētu jebkuru personu, tu zini, ka mainīsies nākotnē, un neļaujot sevi ir zināma kā sevi pašu. (Time travel is nothing like other magic. There are rules including not to disturb any person you know that would change the future and not letting yourself be known as yourself.)_

Flower yawned and flipped the book closed. She was sitting in the Slytherin common room and was bored as hell. _Laiks Ce__ł__ot _didn't really say anything about what it was titled as. She really had to get the book back before someone realizes it was missing, specifically the librarian.

She grabbed it and walked out of the common room, down the hallways, and then right into the library. There were only a few students there and McGonagall was helping a couple first years with some study group. She walked over to the librarian's desk and pulled out her wand.

"_Oblivate!_" Flower called quietly and spoke again, "You never saw me take the keys, or go into the restricted section, or put the keys back. You're going to go to the kitchens to get some food or something."

With that said and done, Flower set off, being careful not to let anyone see where exactly she was going. She slipped in the restricted section, put the book back, and left (placing the keys back also).

On her way out, as it was close to lunch time, she was pulled in by a hallway of students rushing for food. She felt her arm's sleeve being pulled and she heard the voice of Remus behind her. "Hey, Flower. I was wondering if I could talk to you later." His tone was serious and when she turned to see him, his face was like stone. It was like he was mad, but not.

Confused, Flower nodded all the same, "Sure, Remus." _What could he want?_ She thought.

"Flower! Come on!" Severus's voice called. She turned to her black haired friend and ran over.

Lunch was boring, and yet again Flower and Rabastan got into a fight about Potions ingredients and it ended rather quickly when Severus had threatened the both of them to be turned into ingredients if they didn't stop bickering.

Flower joked with Rabastan by saying that Severus wanted them badly and Severus went into a tizzy fit about it, but everyone laughed.

"Shouldn't you be following your boyfriend?" Rodolphus said, swerving some food around on his plate. Flower saw Remus was leaving.

Flower cocked an eyebrow, "Boyfriend? Remus?" She asked, choking. "We aren't dating. I don't date Gryffindors." Flower muttered and rolled her eyes. Rodolphus laughed and clapped her lightly on the back.

"Good, I wouldn't have to beat a lady." He said shaking his head.

"I'd hate to have to defend myself and humiliate you in front of everyone in school by kicking your ass." Flower shrugged and decided she might as well get it over with Remus, she was knackered.

Just as she got out of the Great Hall, she was pulled aside into the Transfiguration classroom. "Whoa!" She hit something hard; it was obviously some guy's chest. The sight of tawny colored hair caught her eye. "Remus? What's wrong?"

He didn't say anything but blinked hard. She whispered his name again, trying to get some response. When he finally spoke, she flinched.

"Lillian."

Flower's head shot up and she gasped. _How does he know my name? I only meant for him to find out who I was related too, not who I was!_

"That's your name, right? Lillian?" Flower gulped.

"Yes, but… how? How did you know my name was 'Lillian'?" Flower asked curious, as she had not given him any way of knowing what her name was like she had given Dumbledore.

Remus reached into his pocket and retracted parchment.

The Marauder's Map…

"Oh…" She muttered unintelligently. She really wanted to hit her head over something hard and could possibly give her a concussion for forgetting their Marauder's Map!

"Yes, 'oh'." Remus muttered sitting down and rubbing his forehead. He looked up at Flower's-No Lillian's- down turned face. "Can we talk about your time now?"

"You have to say my name. First and last…"

"Lillian Potter." The werewolf boy smiled, knowing that he and she were now closer than ever. "How are you related to James?"

Lillian smiled, "He's my grandfather actually." She said in a mocking tone. "I have a twin named after him too. His name is Jameson."

Remus chuckled. "Tell me about your family."

So Lillian did. She told him about her parents, Harry James Potter and Hermione Jane Potter nee Granger, and all her siblings. She told him about her eldest brother, Michael Ross and his girlfriend, Brianna Caitlyn Weasley. She told him of her older sister, Jillian Nicole, who was dating Orion Regulus Black (who was a twin). He laughed at her twin, Jameson Anthony (who was in complete utter love with Christina Bella Black, Orion's twin). She vaguely told him about her other oldest brother, Albus Severus (who was a year older) and went into little detail about his unfortunate death a year after his birth. Her last three siblings, the twins and the youngest girl, were mentioned with love and care. Their names were Nathanael Christopher and Ethan Joshua as the twins and the little girl was Melody Mikayla. They were all werewolves (as her father was turned a year prior to the twin's birth and had changed their mother).

"You have a big family." Remus whistled. Lillian laughed and nodded.

She then said in careful words about her mate. Remus choked when he heard that he had a son, with Sirius's younger cousin to boot! His name was Teddy Remus Lupin and he was Lillian's mate.

"That's how your wolf knew me! That's why my wolf left yours alone!" He said his mind making sense of everything now.

Lillian laughed hard, clutching her sides. "I was hoping you noticed that. The others did too, but you figured it out."

"Yeah…" Remus sighed happily. He was staring at the map, watching Filtch and Mrs. Norris walk about the Great Hall, watching the children.

"How are you going to keep the map away from the others? I really can't let them know…" She asked, also glancing at the map with curiosity.

Remus bit his lip. He was thinking about that earlier, when he had found out. The Marauders haven't used the map lately and surely James and Sirius would want to try and prank someone soon. He wasn't sure how to hide her name.

"You made the map, right?" When Remus nodded she continued, "Couldn't you just cast spells on it then? Without them knowing?"

The werewolf pondered that thought. Of course, he had made the map and his magic was all over it because of that fact. James and Sirius wouldn't think anything of it. They would completely dismiss the fact.

"You're right. They wouldn't notice if I did."

"Good." Lillian nodded proudly. She smiled at him before getting up and throwing him a hand. He accepted it and was pulled up with the map in his pocket.

"It'll be our little secret, but if you ever find yourself alone with Dumbledore for any reason, tell him you know who I am. He's still trying to find out my first name." She chuckled.

"Alright."

And then they left.

**XXX **"Can't a guy get a break around here? At all?" Sirius muttered.

They all were in Potions class and Professor Slughorn had told them they were working in pairs.

"When I call your name, get with your partners." Slughorn announced. His beady eyed trailed down he list and he called out, almost frightfully, "Sirius Black and Lucius Malfoy, James Potter and Lilly Evans, Remus Lupin and Flower Riddle, Severus Snape and Bellatrix Black, Narcissa Black and Rodolphus LeStrange, and Rabastan LeStrange and Peter Pettigrew. Get to work!"

Sirius groaned and packed his bag, because he knew that Malfoy wasn't coming over to him. He sat down with a grimace, watching Flower sit with Remus and Lilly slide on the bench next to James. He grumbled about being stuck with a poncy git, when Slughorn gave them all cauldrons.

He breathed out his nose and he started getting all the ingredients when he saw that all Malfoy was doing was talking with Snape! "Hey! I'm not doing all of this, Malfoy!" Malfoy looked over to him and did three steps, perhaps that hardest ones.

"There, maybe you won't screw up my easy 'O' then, Black." Sirius fumed and gripped the cutting knife so hard that he sliced his palm a little.

Oh how he wished he could just deck pretty boy right in the head. He would feel all better then.

**XXX **Lillian was talking quietly with Remus about the potion, which was a pain potion. James and Lilly were at the same step (which was waiting twenty minutes) and were absently throwing in a comment or two in their conversation.

"I guess that the pain potion's nice, but seriously. Most people that go into the hospital wing don't need it. They're just being stupid." Lillian shook her head as though she had just been wronged harshly.

"Yeah I guess, but I need it, or at least I did need it…" Remus muttered. James and Lilly sent him a pitying stare. He waved it off. He turned to Flower, whispering only for her to hear, "Will you tell me more tomorrow?"

Flower smiled and nodded. "Yeah don't worry. I will." She winked. Remus felt better than before now.

He was still wary about her. He honestly didn't know what to think of her. He was horribly confused about if he should tell Dumbledore or not.

He really didn't know.

**XXX** The weeks went by like speeding bullets. The days were now running into the end of October, the month every student got wary about the Shrieking Shack. Wherever someone went, there was not one person that wasn't talking about Halloween already; though it was only the beginning of the month. People were excited, the Halloween Dance was coming and fourth years and up had permission to go. Any students in first through third had to get an invite from an older student to attend.

A couple days into the month, a nervous (though he tried to hide it) Severus Snape had asked Flower to the dance. Sirius Black and James Potter both laughed when he had, because evidently it was during a free period that the third years had with fifth years. Flower ignored them and kissed the dark haired boy on the cheek, and had told him and everyone else loudly, "Yes."

Sirius Black had sulked, as it was clear that he would have asked her to go with him. James and Lilly were already going together, as were Alice Roberts and Frank Longbottom. Remus was being forced to go by Lilly (and Flower once she heard he wasn't going to be there). Snape had even said they could dance together if they wished. Flower felt grateful.

Flower had laughed straight out with Lucius had asked Narcissa, though it was clear to everyone that Narcissa wouldn't have gone with anyone else. Bellatrix was asked by Rodolphus. Rabastan had snatched up some pretty bird named after some priceless gem, but Flower didn't care enough to know her name.

When Sirius had gotten a date, it was with a very sluttish girl named, Princess (as if that didn't blow someone's ego up enough).

On Hogsmeade weekend, Flower and the girls from Slytherin all went and bought dresses (Flower's being paid for by Lucius). Bellatrix opted for a plain black gothic one, while Narcissa grabbed a long silver dress that complimented her figure quite well.

Flower's, however, was a short pixie like dress. It was deep forest green, with ruffles on the ends and it was strapless. She had grabbed heels, which she knew would still make her shorter then Severus. The straps went up to her knees, twirling around her legs. Narcissa had said it was perfect, except she added a small short sleeved jacket that's back was pretty much a strap across her back.

To everyone, she was gorgeous.

Severus had bought a tux with a deep green silk shirt, courtesy of Lucius. The other boys had bought something along those same lines.

"Can you wait?!" Girls giggled highly and put their hands to their mouths, annoyingly being themselves.

Flower laughed behind her hand, "Can you wait?!" She mimicked stupidly. She wasn't trying to be cruel, but seriously, they were that annoying. The group around her joined in her laughter and some others even started mimicking them. "Nah, I can't wait either." She waved her hand off about the noise.

Over the time spent here in the Slytherin house of 1975, Flower had become a leader in the house. She could say anything and they'd obey. I was just like that.

"Yeah, I really want to get this over with." Bellatrix checked her nails like the other girls, looking scandalous. "Oh, no! I chipped a nail!" She shrieked mockingly.

Flower burst out laughing at the thought of Bellatrix Black acting like a real teenager. It was hilarious!

"Come on girls!" Lucius called. He was standing, looking like Adonis himself, holding a hand out for Narcissa. She gladly accepted his arm and got up gracefully. As Bellatrix did the same, Flower was helped up by Severus. She smiled and they walked to the Great Hall, passing many couples along the way.

Dumbledore was standing at the head table and smiling greatly at the many teens coming in. He spotted James and Lilly smiling together. He even saw Remus, Sirius, Peter, and the girl Sirius took Princess. He watched Lucius and Narcissa followed by Bellatrix and Rodolphus (and his younger brother Rabastan).

He was actually shocked to see Flower and Severus walk in together, grinning stupidly as though they had just done something naughty, but he knew that was not the case.

He cleared his throat and began his little speech. "Welcome! Welcome to the Halloween Ball! Some muggle songs will be played for those who want to know!" He said shortly and the tables disappeared except ones with food on the sides and the head table.

Music suddenly filled the Great Hall and people began to dance.

_I like the way you sound in the morning  
We're on the phone and without a warning  
I realize your laugh is the best sound  
I have ever heard_

Lilly sang quietly in James's ear and said boy kissed her throat lovingly.__

I like the way I can't keep my focus  
I watch you talk, you didn't notice  
I hear the words but all I can think is  
We should be together  
Every time you smile, I smile  
And every time you shine, I'll shine for you

Princess was actually rubbing against Sirius as if the slowish song was a dirty one.__

Whoa oh, I'm feeling you baby  
Don't be afraid to  
Jump then fall  
Jump then fall into me  
Be there, never gonna leave you  
Say that you wanna be with me too  
So I'm a stay through it all  
So jump then fall

Flower was twirled by Severus and they laughed quietly at each other.__

I like the way your hair falls in your face  
You got the keys to me  
I love each freckle on your face, oh  
I've never been so wrapped up, honey  
I like the way you're everything I ever wanted

Lilly leaned in for a kiss and James obliged. __

I had time to think it oh, over  
And all I can say is come closer  
Take a deep breath then jump then fall into me  
Cause Every time you smile, I smile  
And every time you shine, I'll shine for you

Sirius was getting sick of Princess humping his leg like a bitch in heat.__

Whoa oh, I'm feeling you baby  
Don't be afraid to  
Jump then fall  
Jump then fall into me  
Be there, never gonna leave you  
Say that you wanna be with me too  
So I'm a stay through it all  
So jump then fall

Alice was suddenly dipped back by Frank and people clapped around them.__

The bottom's gonna drop out from under our feet  
I'll catch you, I'll catch you  
And people say things that bring you to your knees  
I'll catch you  
The time is gonna come when you're so mad you could cry  
But I'll hold you through the night until you smile

Severus had actually gotten this part right and sang it in Flower's ear. She smiled in thanks.__

Whoa oh, I'm feeling you baby  
Don't be afraid, please  
Jump then fall  
Jump then fall into me  
Be there, never gonna leave you  
Say that you wanna be with me too  
So I'm a stay through it all  
So jump then fall  
Jump then fall baby  
Jump then fall into me, into me

Every time you smile, I smile  
And every time you shine, I shine  
And every time you're here  
Baby I'll show you, I'll show you  
You can Jump then fall, jump then fall  
Jump then fall into me, into me, yeah

_**Jump Then Fall by  
Taylor Swift**_

When the song ended everyone clapped. Flower bowed cutely to Severus and he bowed also, passing his date to Remus.

The next started up with a nice slow starting beat.

_I've never gone with the wind  
Just let it flow  
Let it take me where it wants to go  
Til' you opened the door  
And there's so much more  
I'd never seen it before  
I was tryin' to fly but I couldn't find wings  
But you came along and changed everything_

Remus smiled, thinking back to when Lillian had no one who knew of her. Lillian smiled, thinking the same.__

You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me Crazier Crazier Crazier

Frank kissed Alice deeply.__

I watched from a distance as you  
Made life your own  
Every sky was your own kind of blue  
And I wanted to know how that would feel  
And you made it so real  
You showed me something that I couldn't see  
You opened my eyes and you made me believe

Lilly was lifted off the ground and spun around, laughing.__

You lift my my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier crazier crazier

Ohhhh

Baby you showed me what livin' is for  
I don't wanna hide anymore  
Oh Ohh

You lift my feet off the ground  
You take me away  
You make me crazier crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier crazier crazier  
Crazier Crazier

_**Crazier by  
Taylor Swift**_

Everyone cheered. Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Would anyone like to sing a song?"

Lilly, who had actually heard Flower sing somehow, grabbed her hand put it high up. Flower laughed and pulled it down, but Dumbledore had chosen her.

"Come on! Sing!" Lilly said.

"What do I sing?" Flower asked.

Lilly thought. What could she sing? She snapped her fingers and said, "The Best Damn Thing. Avril Lavigne…"

Flower nodded and got in the middle of the room.

When some music came on everyone looked at her. She suddenly felt like she was back home.

"_Let me hear you say: Hey! Hey! Hey!_" People repeated her voice. "_Alright. Now let me hear_ _you say: Hey! Hey! Ho!_" Again they repeated, screaming loudly.

"_I hate it when a guy doesn't get the door even though I told him yesterday and the day before. I hate it when a guy doesn't get the tab, and I have to pull my money out and that looks bad!_" Flower sang loudly. In her hand was her wand, which amplified her voice.

"_Where are the hopes? Where are the dreams? My Cinderella story scene? When do you think they'll finally see?_" The girls laughed loudly. Even the teachers started laughing at the song.

Flower grinned really wide as the chorus came up. She loved this part.

"_That you're not, not, not gonna get any better! You won't, won't, won't you won't get rid of me never! Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me! We're not the same! And yeah, yeah, yeah I'm a lot to handle! You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal! Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen! I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen!_" The boy's and girl's jaws dropped when they heard something that was very true. Pretty much all of the students knew that Flower Riddle was a piece of eye candy for the male population.

"_Alright, alright! Yeah! I hate it when a guy doesn't understand, why a certain time of month I don't wanna hold his hand!_" Every girl nodded.

"_I hate it when they go out, and we stay in and they come home smelling like their ex girlfriends!_" All the girls screamed, if their boyfriends did that, someone would have had hell to pay. "_I found my hopes, I found my dreams! My Cinderella story scene! Now everybody's gonna see!_"

"_Give me an A (always give me what I want)_" Girls nodded. "_Give me a V (be very very good to me)_" The boys' didn't know what the girls meant._ R (are you gonna treat me right?)_" The boys' feared that if they didn't, they wouldn't be called 'boys' anymore."_I (I can put up a fight)_" Everyone had already seen that."_Give me an L (let me hear you scream loud)_"Everyone screamed.

"_One! Two! Three! Four!_"

"_Where are the hopes? Where are the dreams? My Cinderella story scene? When do you think they'll finally see?_" The music was slowly down and everyone was clapping as Flower finished the slow slowly.  
_  
_"_Let me hear you say: Hey! Hey! Hey! Alright! Now let me hear you say: Hey! Hey! Ho! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen!_"

**XXX** The Halloween Ball went beautifully is what everyone said for the next couple weeks. November was a quiet month and exams were coming down on the students like tidal waves. Exams had everyone restless and teachers (and of course students) were looking rather dead looking.

The only one that seemed fine was Flower. When Remus had asked, she had explained that in her time, the spells and everything they learned in seventh year was third year stuff. She had already covered everything they were being tested about now. It was bloody easy.

She honestly wanted to go home. She didn't really _want_ it, she _needed_ it.

She was sitting in the library, flipping through _Laiks Ceļot _again. She couldn't find anything! No spells, no chanting! Nothing!

She was lost. Her brothers' could do this. Her little sister could do this! Why couldn't she? She was confused. If Michael had gotten lost in time, or Jillian, they would have been home a long time ago. The twins, Ethan and Nathanael, could have gotten home before anyone knew they were gone! Her father wouldn't have gotten into this without a purpose. Her mother was to smart.

Why couldn't she find this out!? She needs some serious help!

Wait…

Where is Sirius!?


	5. Chapter 5

_**XXX**__ The Halloween Ball went beautifully is what everyone said for the next couple weeks. November was a quiet month and exams were coming down on the students like tidal waves. Exams had everyone restless and teachers (and of course students) were looking rather dead looking._

_The only one that seemed fine was Flower. When Remus had asked, she had explained that in her time, the spells and everything they learned in seventh year was third year stuff. She had already covered everything they were being tested about now. It was bloody easy._

_She honestly wanted to go home. She didn't really want it, she needed it._

_She was sitting in the library, flipping through __Laiks Ceļot again. She couldn't find anything! No spells, no chanting! Nothing!_

_She was lost. Her brothers' could do this. Her little sister could do this! Why couldn't she? She was confused. If Michael had gotten lost in time, or Jillian, they would have been home a long time ago. The twins, Ethan and Nathanael, could have gotten home before anyone knew they were gone! Her father wouldn't have gotten into this without a purpose. Her mother was to smart._

_Why couldn't she find this out!? She needs some serious help! _

_Wait…_

_Where is Sirius!?_

**XXX **_He was walking; more like swaying. His eyes were drooping and he was more tired than he had ever felt before. His heart was aching, burning. His head fell forward and he watched his legs move forward. His converse clad feet moved slowly. His blue cotton candy colored hair was clouding his eyesight and his canines were digging into his lips._

"_We'll find her. I swear, Howler. I swear we will."_

_Howler had always believed his godfather, but now… Two months after the disappearance of his mate… He was confused about everything, he no longer did his homework, nor did he enjoy pranking anyone anymore. His life felt over and his body was burning for the need of his mate._

_He couldn't believe that one day she had gone. Especially since that day was the full moon and they were in Fenrir Greyback's pack's clearing. Nothing could have happened to her, she was gone by the time everyone turned back. It was maddening_

_He wanted to shout, cry, hurt someone, but knew that none of it would bring his mate back._

_He was reaching the fifth year corridor that held an empty bathroom that no one ever entered. It was sort of like Moany Myrtle's bathroom._

_But, now as he sat down, his knees drawn to his chest and his arms wrapped around them he could help but feel… Light-headed?_

_He quickly glanced up; little golden specks of light were flouted towards him. He swallowed and watched them circle his head and when he thought they had disappeared, he had also._

_**XXX**_

_Albus Dumbledore loved the idea of having an interesting year. He was happy having hundreds of children learning and playing. He especially loved the holidays, like right now: Christmas. He loved teaching and he was delighted on accepting all new students, even the one now infamous: Flower Riddle._

_He still has nothing about her. He knew that she had time traveled, that much had been obvious. Everything else had never fit right. Flower Rettop…_

"_Headmaster! Headmaster! I need you in the Hospital Wing! Hagrid found some young man knock out in the fifth year hallway bathroom!"_

_It was Professor McGonagall who had spoken. It had knocked him out of thinking and he was jumping out of his chair and running to the door. McGonagall, seeing him, turned and walked fast to the Hospital Wing, where Hagrid was standing with a worried expression._

"_What happened, Hagrid?" Dumbledore asked his tone smooth._

_Hagrid, swallowed loudly, and began explaining how he had heard a dropping sound when he was walking around the castle. He had entered the fifth year corridor and ran to the bathroom to find a young man with bright baby blue hair and weird clothing._

_McGonagall was white faced and Dumbledore was absently stroking his beard in thought. Hagrid had turned to the Hospital Wing doors when it had opened. _

_Madam Pomfrey had come bustling out and spotted them all. "You can come in. He's awake."_

_On the cot was indeed a baby blue haired boy. He was handsome, around the age thirteen maybe. He was absently moving his mouth as though he had just ate some candy that was quite sour. Dumbledore coughed lightly, far to light for a human, but the boy had caught it and turned to the old Professor._

"_Hello, sir." The boy said calmly. He was obviously in shock._

"_Hello, my boy. Do you remember everything?" Albus asked, concerned that it was maybe the boy had amnesia. The boy nodded however._

"_Yes, but I don't know how I got here." The tone was honest and Albus detected no lie._

"_Can you tell me your name?"_

_The boy smiled sadly. "No, oath."_

"_Can you give me a hint?" Another hint might help him with the first hint. He watched the boy carefully._

"_You can call me… Theo, Theo Kcalb." _

**XXX **The Black family library, which was hidden away from anyone who wasn't Head of House, was filled with all matter of dark objects. The books included in there were only known to hold dark enough spells that Voldemort would have fainted from. There were also books on illegal spells and chants, which one was the book Flower wished for the most: _Laiks Ceļvedi_. It was also in Latvian, like the Hogwarts's book was. It meant the same too; Time Travel Guide.

Flower couldn't believe that she had not thought about this before. She felt like her life would have been taken if she hadn't figured the spell out. She had to get home; she wanted her mate more than ever. She knew that Remus was here if she wanted to talk about anything from the future, but she wanted to live the future, not talk about it. She couldn't handle that anymore then she already has.

She was standing in the owlery. A black bird with a scratched out eye stood proudly on the small chimney like structure in the middle of the room. The owl belonged to the Black family. Bellatrix had told her that. She had been staring at it for at least an hour. She was debating on how to plan her way on getting to the Black family home without it looking suspicious and without breaking in.

_I could ask Bellatrix that I wanted some girl time with her and Narcissa. They live there too…_

It seemed like a good idea. She just needed to be ready to explain why she wanted to go there to Severus and the other boys so they don't freak out when she says she isn't going to Malfoy Manor.

Flower prayed, _Lai Dievs ir ar mani (May God be with me)_.

**XXX **Bellatrix and Narcissa were found in the Slytherin common room with Rodolphus and Lucius tending to their every whim. It would have been hilarious if she wasn't so serious at the moment.

"Hey, Bella, Cissa, I was hoping to talk to you about Christmas break." Flower mucked up the courage. Bellatrix looked over in mild interest and Narcissa glanced up from the book Lucius was showing her.

"Yeah? You're still going to Malfoy Manor?" She asked turning slightly to see what Lucius's finger was pointing at and nodded.

Flower tried to look a bit guilty. She almost yelled out in success when every death eater that would be at Malfoy Manor came in as Narcissa spoke. Severus walked up to her.

"That's the thing… I was wondering if I could go with you and Bellatrix to the Black family home instead, you know… Girl time?"

Narcissa looked enthusiastic about the idea and was about to speak when she was rudely interrupted by Rabastan's loud voice. "You can't have girl time at Malfoy Manor? I don't mean that but…" Flower stopped him there.

She smiled devilishly and started talking loudly for the whole room to hear. "Alright Rabastan, which type of tampons should I use for when I have a heavy-" Rabastan screamed and almost bolted from the room. Everyone started laughing. Severus and Lucius looked didn't look offended about her request and she was bloody thankful.

While she watched Narcissa write a letter to her home, she thought about everything. She may find the book she was looking for. She may then be able to get home and be with the ones she loved. She needed to leave; she was changing the past a bit much.

She just hoped she could find the right book!

**XXX **When the holidays were coming up, Sirius was surprised that his mother and father had sent him a letter saying that he was needed at home. He was to get on the train and leave the station with Bellatrix, Narcissa, and a guest of the Dark Lord's they were having apparently. It was maddening because he had wanted to spend the holidays at the Potter's mansion like James had invited him. Remus and Peter were going there too. It was simply unfair in every way. Why should he care if they were having a special guest? He didn't like the 'Dark Lord' as his family so often referred to. He was tired of hearing what a bad son he was for not wanting to take the Dark Mark and bowing his head down to the Dark Lord.

James had said it was unfair too. He loved Sirius like a brother, as did the other two Marauders. Peter had even suggested running away, but Sirius didn't think the round of _Crucio's_ he'd get was worth it when they got him back. Remus told him that he should just bare it and owl them as every moment he could or use the Floo if needed. The 'guest' was probably a killer and Sirius shouldn't take any chances at the Black Family home without protection.

Sirius wasn't really worried about the guest. He knew it was probably one of his father's friends. He would just stay out of the way. Hopefully he wouldn't be needed for anything. Hopefully…

**XXX** The train had stopped and Flower, along with the Black sisters, stepped onto the concrete floor. She was wearing Narcissa's clothes; a jean mini skirt and a black T-shirt.

She was comfortable with Narcissa and Bellatrix, surprisingly, but spending the winter vacaion with Sirius and his parents was another thing. She knew they weren't the best parents, hell, they sucked at being parents. She had heard from Sirius's portrait about things they had put him through and at the moment she was glad she hadn't eaten anything.

When Bellatrix had woke her up she said that she had to promise to let her take her shopping. Confused, she just nodded and began asking about what they were going to do this vacation. Though Bellatrix looked like she wanted to say it then and there, she told Flower to wait until they were on the train or when the train had stopped.

"So, what's going on for the winter vaction? Anything remotely cool?" Flower asked taking a swig of pumpkin juice Narcissa had conjured for her. She had been patiently waiting for Bellatrix to say anything but she was stubborn. _Stupid Black family trait…_

Bellatrix smirked and Narcissa was smiling calmly, engaging in a conversation with Lucius. "We're going to a ball of sorts. The Lord wants everyone there. Even that pathetic cousin of ours…" The black haired girl sneered.

"A ball?" That had been surprising. The Dark Lord, Voldemort… wanted to throw a ball? Weird…

"Yes, a ball and we're going shopping together to get new dresses. My mother and father already approved of it." Bellatrix smiled and before Flower said anything, "And you're not paying!"

Dejected, Flower pouted and waited patiently for Sirius to show up. He was the only one they were waiting for before his parents showed up and took them to the Black family house.

She remembered Grimmauld very well. It was dark and gloomy and she slightly wondered if that was how it was now. It could have been from when people didn't live there.

"There's the pathetic loser now." Narcissa muttered. Lucius turned, sneered, turned back, kissed Narcissa's hand, and bid them good-bye.

Sirius was walking up to them, wearing some very handsome robes that had the Black family symbol on them. He was scowling, thinking probably about what was going to happen. When he looked up at Flower he stumbled for a second and then walked straight up to her.

"You're the guest we have staying?" He sounded like he had a heart attack and Flower went easy on him.

"Yes, do you have a problem with it?" She asked slightly unsure. He still held the shock expression, but shook his head a little.

"No. I guess not."

Flower smiled. "Good because I'd hate to beat the crap out of you to put some sense in you."

Sirius smirked and began to think; maybe… just maybe it wouldn't be that bad of a summer after all.

**XXX** Grimmauld wasn't very different from Flower's time, she thought. It looked as though someone was actually living there and they were alive. She had seen Kreature already; he was cleaning up a mess that didn't look like it was ever going to come off. She felt a tinge of pity before sneering in his direction.

"Half-Blood bint… Coming into the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black… Foul disgusting Blood-Traitor…" Kreature's voice was drawled out.

She knew it was her and Sirius he was talking about. She was the Half-Blood and he was the Blood-Traitor.

"I see you've returned, boy." Flower looked up, seeing a very handsome man, one that looked like Sirius. It was his father probably; Orion Lepus Black. "Pathetic Gryffindor…" He sneered harshly.

Sirius didn't say a word, nor did he flinch at the accusation. He stood strong and took it like a man. Flower coughed lightly and watched Orion's face become less mean and more like he was shocked.

"Awww… You're Flower Riddle?" Flower nodded, face blank, "It's very nice to meet you, a guest of the Dark Lord's."

"It's a pleasure to be here, Lord Black." Flower smoothly replied. "I hope it's no bother I'm here."

Orion quickly said, "No! No! It's not a bother at all. You can stay for as long as you like. I understand that you, Bella, and Cissa are going shopping soon?" He asked.

At that moment a woman walked in, graceful and nice looking though not the caught of the day; it was Walburga Black, Sirius's mother. She automatically sneered in her oldest son's direction. Behind her was a young man, who looked really nothing like Sirius, but without a doubt Flower, knew this was Regulus Arcturus Black. He was dressed in his Hogwarts uniform and Flower was very surprised that she hadn't run into him during the time at Hogwarts.

Flower cleared her throat a little and then nodded. "Yes, whenever we can."

"Go right now if you'd like. The ball is being held at Malfoy Manor three days from now." Orion smiled forcefully. He obviously wasn't very keen on going to a ball at the moment. Why, Flower didn't care.

At the moment, she wasn't very sure she wanted to go either.

**XXX** Bellatrix and Narcissa had agreed that it was good to go shopping once Flower had her trunk in their rooms. Flower, however, wanted to sneak into their library fast and grab the book, but knew that it would have been suspicious if the first thing that she wanted to do was read. _Oh, bugger…_

They were in some dress shop that she didn't catch the name of. Bellatrix was trying on a beautiful red dress that looked very nice on her. Narcissa had already found a brilliant purple dress that fit her well. Flower had grabbed a green one off the rack and was surprised on how good it looked. After grabbing some comfortable shoes that didn't make Flower want to throw them out a window, they left and unfortunately had to start working on their homework.

For potions it was very simple for her. It was to define seven words and then give four items used for potion making.

_A __**brew**__ is a liquid mixture made by steeping, soaking, or boiling solid ingredients in water. A __**concoction**__ is, simply, a mixture of ingredients. __A __**draught**__ or __**draft**__ is one serving or portion of a potion. The word __draft__ indicates the substance is drawn from a cask rather than from a closed bottle. An __**elixir**__ is a sweetened, aromatic solution used as medicine. A __**philter**__ is a potion designed to enchant or charm the drinker. A __**poison**__ is a potion intended to cause harm or death to the drinker. A __**tincture**__ is a benign medicine preserved in alcohol. Four items used for potions making are a __**cauldron**__, __**glass **__or__** crystal phials**__, __**mortar**__ and __**pestle**__, and __**scales**__._

For transfiguration it was to define the class and give some details. One of not many short essays that McGonagall had assigned…

_**Transfiguration**__ is magic which changes one object into another. It is possible to change inanimate objects into animate ones and vice versa. Some Transfiguration spells alter a part of something, such as changing a person's ears from normal into rabbit ears. Transfiguration is subject to rules, such as Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration, which has five Principal Exceptions, of which food is one, which means that food, cannot be produced out of thin air. Food can be moved from one place to another by magic, or changed, but not created out of nothing. Transfiguration spells were cast in ancient times as well. Circe, a witch who lived in the Greek island of Aeaea, was famous for turning lost sailors into pigs. The opposite of Transfiguration is Untransfiguration, which would be returning something to its proper form._

Defense against the Dark Arts was simply to summarize what they had been studying; Boggarts, Dementors, and Grindylows.

_A __**Boggart**__ is a shapeshifter that prefers to live in dark, confined spaces, taking the form of the thing most feared by the person it encounters; nobody knows what a Boggart looks like in its natural state. A Boggarts appears to feed on the emotion of fear rather than simply deploying its ability as a defense mechanism. __**Dementors**__ infest the darkest, filthiest places, they glory in decay and despair, and they drain peace, hope, and happiness out of the air around them. Muggles can feel their presence, though they cannot see them. If near a Dementor every good feeling, every happy memory, would be sucked out of the person. Dementors can and most likely will feed on a person until they reduce the person to something like itself; soulless and evil. They feed on human emotions and are mostly gathered around Azkaban because there they are free to feed as long as though don't 'Kiss' anyone without permission. A way of defeating them is the Patronus Charm, which is like a spiritual guardian that protects the person from being attacked. A __**Grindylow**__ is a pale green creature that lives in the weed beds on the bottom of lakes in Britain. They are also called water demons. They had long, brittle fingers, sharp little horns and green teeth._

Charms homework was to define the class and use examples.

_**Charms**__ are a type of magic concerned with enchanting an object to behave in a way that isn't normal for that object. For example, the Summoning Charm brings an object to the caster. Charms is also a catch-all for spells that aren't Transfiguration. In some sense, if a spell is not Transfiguration, it is most likely a Charm. Charms can cause objects to change colors, fly through the air or levitate. Charms can make a person laugh or dance. Some Charms, like the Fidelius Charm (which can hide a person or place in such a way that no one can find them unless they know they're there), are extremely powerful. Memory Charms can destroy someone's memory completely or damage their minds permanently. A well chosen Charm can be a powerful tool against curses, jinks, and hexes._

At the moment that was all the homework she needed done. She could do her COMC (Care of Magical Creatures), Herbology, and Divination homework tomorrow or the day before the Ball. She was too tired to care.

She was also too tired to remember that she didn't get the book from the library.

**XXX **Flower watched amusingly at Bellatrix and Narcissa as they tried desperately to finish at least one of their essays. She was very surprised to find that they were slackers at doing homework. She handed them hers and began working on her Herbology one.

_**Herbology**__ is the study of magical plants and how to take care of, utilize and combat them. Herbology greenhouses hold a variety of magical plants of varying degrees of lethality. Herbology is taught in greenhouses upon second year with many hand-on activities including repotting mandrakes and pruning alihotsy bushes. __Herbology lessons in first year consist mainly of lectures relating to plants and their uses. Herbology lessons cover spiky bushes and Devil´s snares and learn to cast Incendio to deal with them. Three things that are handing in Herbology are __**Dragon Dung Compost**__ - used for planting__**, **__**Dragon hide Gloves**__ – worn when handling dangerous plants, and __**Ear Muffs**__ – worn by everyone when repotting Mandrakes, so they could not harm anyone with their sound._

COMC was to also define the class and give some details.

_**Care of Magical Creatures**__ is the class which instructs students on how to care for magical beasts. In the class, people learn to treat and care for any magical creatures such as Hippogriffs and Blast-Ended skrewts. Students learn about how dangerous some can be and how some are not and very misunderstood. The creatures are put into categories of how dangerous they are. A non-dangerous creature is __**X**__ which is boring. __**XX**__ is harmless and may be domesticated. __**XXX**__ is competent wizard should cope. __**XXXX **__is __dangerous, requires specialist knowledge, skilled wizard may handle, must be respected. __**XXXXX **__is known wizard killer, impossible to train or domesticate._

Writing the Divination essay was the most boring part of the whole homework issue. Divination was Flower's least favorite subject, while some went because they found it terribly amusing.

_**Divination **__is the art of predicting the future. Various methods are described, including tea leaves, fire omens, crystal balls, palmistry, cartomancy (including the reading of conventional playing cards and the tarot), __astrology, __and dream interpretations._ _Some who study the subject claim that it is an inexact science that requires innate gifts like the "Inner Eye". Some claim that the subject is irrelevant and fraudulent._

Unable to care, Flower dropped all her belongings and told the girls she needed to use the bathroom quickly. They nodded, not looking up once, as she walked out of the room. Carefully and quietly she snuck past every room until she reached the library. She felt around the wall and tried desperately to find the door.

_Come on! _

Footsteps were getting closer and she either had to get in the library or risk getting caught in an area she was asked not to go near. She pushed and suddenly the wall sucked her body into it.

The room was dark, depressing, and made her skin crawl. She didn't have much time to look because the door had opened once again. She got up, ran and skid to a stop near a corner of the room where it was still dark after the lights had been turned on. Unfortunately it had real silver lacing in the wall. She groan quietly in pain as her skin burned and her body shook. She was about to fall when the person left the room.

Running from the wall she cringed, moving her back's skin around to get the used to the pain before she left. She would have to bare it because the girl would have asked what had happened. And also unfortunately that silver lacing was the only silver thing in the house. It was tonight that she would transform and be in the Black family basement and her back was warning her to take it easy before someone really bad happened.

Tonight, maybe she wouldn't be surprised if something bad did happen.

**XXX **The next day had been a blur. The pain of the transformation was annoying but she was glad that she had found Sirius and asked if Padfoot could keep her busy. Sirius looked like Christmas was early (thought it was the day of the ball). He agreed and snuck out of his room to help.

In the morning the next day she was advised to sleep since she had no homework. The girls were finishing there's and had invited the boys over. Rabastan, Rodolphus, Lucius, and Severus had come over baring little gifts. Flower received jewelry from all of them and was very surprised that Severus had given her a portkey necklace that looked like a choker. It would great with her dress.

The day of the ball however, she felt refreshed and alright enough to dance at the ball. She promise Sirius and Severus two songs each with each other and she would chose with ones. They were a little reluctant, but agreed.

When they arrived at Malfoy Manor, Voldemort was wearing a very handsome set of dress robes that many women there, single and married, drooled over. Flower was walking with Severus, talking absently about the couple days they hadn't seen each other. The LeStrange brothers took Bellatrix to their parents and Narcissa had wondered off with Lucius and Sirius had stuck with Flower. Regulus was with the LeStrange brothers, looking quiet scared standing by them.

When the music started it was a soft tune, a very beautiful tune. "Come on, Severus. You're first dance is here."  
**  
**_The morning cold and raining,  
dark before the dawn could come  
How long in twilight waiting  
longing for the rising sun  
ohoh ohoh Oh ooh_

Flower was twirled and Severus watched her mouth the words.__

You came like crashing thunder  
breaking through these walls of stone  
You came with wide eyed wonder  
into all this great unknown  
ohoh ohoh Ohoooh Oohh

Flower shook her head to the beat lightly.__

Hush now don't you be afraid  
I promise you I'll always stay  
I'll never be that far away  
I'm right here with you

Their eyes met and they smiled.__

You're so amazing you shine like the stars  
You're so amazing the beauty you are  
You came blazing right into my heart  
You're so amazing you are...  
You are

Severus didn't think he deserved this dance with her.__

You came from heaven shining  
Breath of God still flows from fresh on you  
The beating heart inside me  
Crumbled at this one so new  
ohoh ohoh Oooh ooohhh

He really didn't think he deserved it.__

No matter where or how far you wander  
For a thousand years or longer  
I will always be there for you  
Right here with you

She was twirled again and she was dipped lightly.__

You're so amazing you shine like the stars  
_Find More lyrics at .com__  
You're so amazing the beauty you are  
You came blazing right into my heart  
You're so amazing you are..._

I hope your tears are few and fast  
I hope your dreams come true at last  
I hope you find love that goes on and on and on and on and on  
I hope you wish on every star  
I hope you never fall too far  
I hope this world can see how wonderful you are

Severus hoped as well.__

You're so amazing you shine like the stars  
You're so amazing the beauty you are  
You came blazing right into my heart  
You're so amazing...

You're so amazing you shine like the stars  
You're so amazing the beauty you are  
You came blazing right into my heart  
You're so amazing you are...  
You are  
ooooooo

Sirius watched the couple and felt a little bit of an ass. He had been a jerk to Severus and Flower just because they were friends.

Another light song came on and he watched Flower let him go and walk over to him. She was smiling and she looked absolutely beautiful. Though for some strange reason, he would never had dated her, even though he wanted to ask her to the last dance.

_I can almost see it  
That dream I am dreaming  
But there's a voice inside my head saying  
"You'll never reach it"_

Sirius felt a little weird. Flower kept smiling though.__

Every step I'm taking  
Every move I make feels  
Lost with no direction  
My faith is shaking

But I gotta keep trying  
Gotta keep my head held high

Flower picked this song to show him that he could get through this.__

There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be a uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose

Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb

Sirius saw the words in her eyes and watched her lips say they just as beautifully as the singer.__

The struggles I'm facing  
The chances I'm taking  
Sometimes might knock me down  
But no, I'm not breaking

Flower couldn't let him break.__

I may not know it  
But these are the moments that  
I'm gonna remember most, yeah  
Just gotta keep going

And I, I got to be strong  
Just keep pushing on

She knew he'd get through it.__

'Cause there's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be a uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose

Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb, yeah!

There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
Somebody's gonna have to lose

Flower's eyes flickered to Voldemort and Sirius barely caught it.__

Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb, yeah!

Keep on moving, keep climbing  
Keep the faith, baby  
It's all about, it's all about the climb  
Keep the faith, keep your faith, whoa

"You dance pretty good, Sirius." Flower smirked. Sirius couldn't help but smile back at her. "Severus is up next."

_We're driving slow through the snow on 5th Avenue  
And right now radio's all that we can hear  
Now we ain't talked since we left, it's so overdue  
It's cold outside but between us it's worse in here_

The world slows down  
But my heart beats fast right now  
I know this is the part  
Where the end starts

I can't take it any longer  
Thought that we were stronger  
All we do is linger  
Slipping through my fingers

I don't wanna try now  
All that's left's goodbye to  
Find a way that I can tell you

I hate this part right here  
I hate this part right here  
I just can't take your tears  
I hate this part right here

Everyday, seven takes of the same old scene  
Seems we're bound by the laws of the same routine  
Gotta talk to you now 'fore we go to sleep  
But will we sleep once I tell you what's hurting me?

The world slows down  
But my heart beats fast right now  
I know this is the part  
Where the end starts

I can't take it any longer  
Thought that we were stronger  
All we do is linger  
Slipping through our fingers

I don't wanna try now  
All that's left's goodbye to  
Find a way that I can tell you

I hate this part right here  
I hate this part right here  
I just can't take your tears  
I hate this part right here

I know you'll ask me to hold on  
And carry on like nothing's wrong  
But there is no more time for lies  
'Cause I see sunset in your eyes

I can't take it any longer  
Thought that we were stronger  
All we do is linger  
Slipping through our fingers

I don't wanna try now  
All that's left's goodbye to  
Find a way that I can tell you

That I gotta do it  
I gotta do it  
I gotta do it  
I hate this part

I gotta do it  
I gotta do it  
I gotta do it, oh

I hate this part right here  
I hate this part right here  
I just can't take these tears  
I hate this part right here

During that whole song, Severus didn't need to ask why she had chosen him for that song. Sirius loved the next song and danced wholeheartedly with Flower the whole time.

_Honey why are you calling me so late?  
It's kinda hard to talk right now  
Honey why are you crying, is everything okay?  
I gotta whisper ?cause I can't be too loud_

Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on

It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And yes I've dreamt of you too  
And does he know you're talking to me?  
Will it start a fight?  
No I don't think she has a clue

Well my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on

It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel  
Honey why are you calling me so late?

The next song was a slow song meant for those who were equal (though it was unsure why) and most wizards and witches knew it. Everyone almost stopped dancing when Flower walked straight to where Voldemort was discussing plans with the LeStrange, Malfoy, and Black family leaders.

"My Lord…" She started, calmly. "Would you care to dance?"

The leaders' eyes widened and hastily looked at their Lord's face. To everyone's surprise, he was smiling nicely. He nodded and stood, waving to the leaders to stay.

The dancers stopped and watched Voldemort, their lord, take Flower into his arms and twirled her to the song of equals.

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile.  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea.  
You've built a love but that love falls apart.  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark. _

Flower lip-sang the words and she watched her partner tense for a moment before relaxing.__

Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye. 

Flower was picked up and Voldemort spun around slowly. He placed her back on the ground slowly. __

Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.  
They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams. 

Voldemort narrowed his eyes slightly.__

Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye. 

It was unsure when the other dancers began to dance, but it was sure to everyone that no one knew what to say. They had never seen their lord dance.__

And there are voices  
that want to be heard.  
So much to mention  
but you can't find the words.  
The scent of magic,  
the beauty that's been  
when love was wilder than the wind.

Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.

Listen to your heart, mm-mmmmmm

I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.

Flower was dipped and stared in Voldemort's eyes. Her face was blank and he kissed her hand when she was upright again. She smiled. "Want to dance again?" The words were in Parseltongue without her knowledge, but he nodded and retook his position as the leader in the dance.

_On a Monday, I am waiting  
Tuesday, I am fading  
And by Wednesday, I can't sleep  
Then the phone rings, I hear you  
And the darkness is a clear view  
Cuz you've come to rescue me_

Fall... With you, I fall so fast  
I can hardly catch my breath, I hope it lasts

Voldemort mockingly dropped her for a moment, catching her before she fell. She looked at perfect ease.__

Ohhhhh  
It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real  
I like the way that feels  
Ohhhhh  
It's as if you know me better than I ever knew myself  
I love how you can tell  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me

I am moody, messy  
I get restless, and it's senseless  
How you never seem to care

Voldemort had heard how moody she could be and was not about to admit that it frightened him a bit.__

When I'm angry, you listen  
Make me happy it's your mission  
And you won't stop til I'm there

Fall... Sometimes I fall so fast  
When I hit that bottom  
Crash, you're all I have

Ohhhhh  
It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real  
I like the way that feels  
Ohhhhh  
It's as if you known me better than I ever knew myself  
I love how you can tell  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me

How do you know everything I'm about to say?  
Am I that obvious?  
And if it's written on my face...  
I hope it never goes away... yeah

On a Monday, I am waiting  
And by Tuesday, I am fading into your arms...  
So I can breathe

Ohhhhh  
It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real  
I like the way that feels  
Ohhhhh  
It's as if you've know me better than I ever knew myself  
I love how you can tell  
Ohhhhh  
I love how you can tell  
Ohhhhh  
I love how you can tell  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me...

The Ball from then on was quiet and Flower danced with everyone, including Lucius, Rabastan, and Rodolphus. She wished, though, that it was someone else she was dancing with.

**XXX **Flower was fuming and her face was red from the anger. Her arms were crossed and she had no idea how she was supposed to get home. The holiday had gone by faster then she thought and she had yet to get the book! Every chance was foiled and they were leaving to return to Hogwarts tomorrow! The Ball had completely thrown off any plan she had. She was going crazy thinking that she wouldn't be able to get home.

There was one way… Tell Sirius.

That plan had some flaws and some good points. She'd have to tell him that she was from the future and he had to guess her name to actually talk to her without her using a nickname for anyone in the future.

The flaw was that: what if he didn't believe her and told someone else that she said it. They would get into the whole mess and everything she was hiding would eventually be said (and could possibly kill her). Unfortunately she didn't think she had much of a choice. She had to tell Sirius and hope for the best.

She snuck out of the girl's room and walked as quietly as her werewolf instincts could let her. Reaching his door she let out a small sigh, and then twisted the door handle and pushed. It was dark in the room and she was very thankful she could see. Sirius was lying on his side, looking quite content to just sit there for the rest of his life. She laughed silently; MidStar was just like him, though Baldy wasn't much.

Kneeling down beside the bed, she cupped his jaw and his body jerked alive. His eyes opened wide and he waved his arms about. It toke little strength to keep him still. "Stop, Sirius. Stop it…" She whispered. "It's me Flower."

Sirius stopped moving and reached over to a lamp that was sitting to the right. When the light turned on, Sirius was squinting at her like she was some weird creature. He looked hesitantly, "Flower?"

She nodded and he sat up slowly. "What are you doing here? Can't you people leave me in peace?" He collapsed onto his back and rubbed his forehead.

"No." She deadpanned. "I need your help."

"Help how?" He asked suspicious. Biting her lip she began to explain that she was from the future and that the Black library has a book on it that she could use to go home. Sirius listened and didn't interrupt, but looked close to fainting from shock. She was slightly proud to see him keeping his cool for a little while. "The future? Library? Book?"

Flower had the urge to smack upside the head but reframed from doing so. "Yes, now please I need a way to get that book! Please!"

They sat in silence for a moment and then Sirius sighed. "My parents lock the library down every night before we leave for Hogwarts to make sure we don't try sneaking any Dark Arts books in." He paused then brightened a bit. "Maybe if I could owl my uncle Cygnus, Bellatrix and Narcissa's father… He's supposed to be visiting here next week. He has to pick up some books so I think we could ask him to get it for us, I think it'd work."

"Wouldn't he be suspicious why you'd want the book?" She asked concerned. Sirius smirked.

"Nope, he doesn't care. That's why I like him, he just does whatever I asks because I'm like the son he never had."

The book probably was delayed but Flower couldn't think of a better idea. It had to work.

**Songs  
****Amazing by Janelle  
The Climb by Miley Cyrus  
I Hate This Part by The Pussycat Dolls  
Lips of An Angel by Hinder  
Listen to Your Heart by DHT  
Pieces of Me by Ashlee Simpson**

**Dresses****  
Bellatrix **.com/images/p/r/BETS-WD113_  
**Narcissa **.  
**Flower **.net/images/2007/10/25/promdresses_


	6. Chapter 6

_Sirius stopped moving and reached over to a lamp that was sitting to the right. When the light turned on, Sirius was squinting at her like she was some weird creature. He looked hesitantly, "Flower?"_

_She nodded and he sat up slowly. "What are you doing here? Can't you people leave me in peace?" He collapsed onto his back and rubbed his forehead. _

"_No." She deadpanned. "I need your help."_

"_Help how?" He asked suspicious. Biting her lip she began to explain that she was from the future and that the Black library has a book on it that she could use to go home. Sirius listened and didn't interrupt, but looked close to fainting from shock. She was slightly proud to see him keeping his cool for a little while. "The future? Library? Book?"_

_Flower had the urge to smack upside the head but reframed from doing so. "Yes, now please I need a way to get that book! Please!"_

_They sat in silence for a moment and then Sirius sighed. "My parents lock the library down every night before we leave for Hogwarts to make sure we don't try sneaking any Dark Arts books in." He paused then brightened a bit. "Maybe if I could owl my uncle Cygnus, Bellatrix and Narcissa's father… He's supposed to be visiting here next week. He has to pick up some books so I think we could ask him to get it for us, I think it'd work."_

"_Wouldn't he be suspicious why you'd want the book?" She asked concerned. Sirius smirked. _

"_Nope, he doesn't care. That's why I like him, he just does whatever I ask because I'm like the son he never had."_

_The book probably was delayed but Flower couldn't think of a better idea. It had to work._

**XXX **The train ride was surprisingly quiet. After an hour with the Black sisters she said she was going to hang out somewhere else. They knew she was talking about the Marauders and for once let her go without demanding an explanation. She was grateful because this time, she couldn't think of one.

Where she found the Marauders, they were sitting around in the compartment along with a couple other people she really never saw them with. Frank Longbottom and his girlfriend, Alice Roberts were sitting next to Lilly. Arthur Weasley and his fiancée, Molly Prewett, were cuddling together near Peter. She was surprised but didn't show it.

Sirius looked up and smiled. "Hey Flower!" He said with a heartwarming tone. James looked surprised, as did Remus; apparently he hadn't said anything about vacation. She ungracefully fell, pulling out a deck of Exploding Snap cards. "Oh, trying to give me a run for my money again?" He asked pouting.

Flower smiled and winked. "Of course, I'm becoming a freaking pure-blood off this money!"

Everyone laughed and went back to whatever they had been doing and Sirius pulled Flower to a corner and began talking. "I told Remus I knew." Flower nodded, thinking as much. "He wants to include me into any interesting chats you two have." He whispered when Lilly looked near them, but didn't say anything. She nodded discretely.

Sirius and Flower played the whole time going to school, stopping once when the trolley cart rolled to their door. Everyone bought a little of something, except Remus who had bought a box load of chocolate bars.

_Howler's just like him… _Flower had thought. _Chocolate would out rule the world… _

Arriving at Hogwarts was nothing; the first years were still in awe and Flower rolled her eyes about their enthusiasm, it wore off after spending her whole life there. Though, now in this year, things were a bit different. Students still wore robes to class and the first years weren't allowed a broomstick unless in a lesson. It took a bit of control to obey those rules (though the first year rule didn't count as much).

As everyone arrived in the Great Hall, Flower watched the teacher's at the front table. Dumbledore was in a deep conversation with McGonagall. Slughorn was talking with Professor Sprout about Merlin only knows (but Flower thought it was mostly likely the rare plants that she was growing in the greenhouses).

"Come on, Flower!" Rabastan's voice kicked her thoughts away. She turned to the Slytherin table and sat between the Black sisters who seemed to be in some petty fight about Charms or something. Rodolphus was putting rocks, from where Flower didn't want to know, in Rabastan's food. Lucius and Severus were watching amusingly. Flower actually felt pretty at home where she was sitting. Her family was just as nuts.

Sooner then everyone had hoped, the welcoming feast was over and done with. The teacher's led the students back to their houses, but Slughorn told Flower that Dumbledore expected her in the Hospital Wing. Confused and very unsure, she went to the Hospital wing just for the spite.

Dumbledore was sitting on a bench outside of the hospital wing, clearly in deep thought. He was rubbing his chin when she walked up to him. "Sir?" She asked hesitantly. The old man jumped up and smiled greatly when he saw her.

"Ms. Riddle! So good to see you again... How was your holiday?" He asked beaming.

Flower's mind went blank. Was this all he wanted to know? "It was fine sir. How was yours?"

Dumbledore's smiled sort of creped her out. "Well… My holiday was a bit interrupted. A young man decided to drop in around Christmas and well… He's been asking for you."

Asking for her? How would be asking for her? No one knew her from this time… Unless…

Her heart raced and her face flushed with excitement. Dumbledore led her to the doors and opened them. She walked in, trying to breathe calmly. She shut her eyes before she turned to the bed side where she couldn't see.

For a moment she couldn't open her eyes.

"Lillian?" The voice was a whisper, but her ears picked it up. Her eyes opened with tears.

On the bed was a blue haired young man around the same age as her. He had neon orange eyes and he was wearing some Hogwarts robes that didn't have a house on them yet. It was him. It was her Howler.

"Howler!"

**XXX **"How did you get here?" She asked over and over again. His chuckles were mostly what she could hear, but she hugged him with all her might. Her face was buried in his hair and his scent was radiating off him and onto her. Her senses were at full alert, taking in her mate's presence. She had her Howler with her, she was alright.

"I don't know. I kind of wished for it." He laughed softly. His hands were carding through her hair and one was patting her back lightly. He brought his lips to hers and proceeded to make her forget that they were in a slightly public room. A cough interrupted them.

Flower, unblushingly, turned to Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore, who were staring amusingly at them. Dumbledore's eyes were sparkling fondly and Madam Pomfrey, though amused, looked a bit peeved about having to watch the display of affection.

"Now, 'Howler' or 'Theo Kcalb' as we've called him will have to be his name so that he may be sorted. Alright?" Dumbledore asked kindly.

Flower thought it was very wise to tell him that name. Nightmare had told them to have a name anyone from their time would recognize, but no one else. Theo Kcalb would work perfectly and Flower was secretly happy he would not use his real last name backwards **(1)**. It was horrible when MidStar said it and no one let it go for three years. Theo, Flower looked at him; he was calm, looking very much happy that he was here with her. He must have been horribly lonely. She knew she was.

"That sounds great, sir." Flower stated confidently.

Dumbledore nodded (and Flower swore he looked a bit odd). "Alright, he shall be sorted into his house tomorrow morning." Flower jumped up and dragged Theo along towards the older wizard. She hugged him around the waist, surprising Madam Pomfrey as she saw. After letting go, she grabbed Theo and dragged him, running, to the Slytherin common room.

(Madam Pomfrey stared at Dumbledore as he chuckled like he had expected it.)

While Flower and Theo ran to the common room they ran into the Slytherin prefects who told them the password "pureness" and watched them saunter away.

As soon as they reached the common room, they whizzed by Flower's friends and into Flower's dorm room.

Flower pinned Theo to her bed and growled, straddling him. She smirked. "You aren't going anywhere for a while,_ mate_." Theo growled and bared his neck to his mate.

**XXX **_**WARNING: SMALL LEMON AHEAD, ONLY WARNING. THANK YOU!**_

Flower panted. She was resting against Theo's chest. The curtains of the bed drawl closed. They were sweating.

_Flower threw her head back, hips pulsing up and down her mate. Theo's hands gripping her hips, thrusting up. His teeth grew, ready to mark his mate as she completed. Flower bent over, exposing her creamy neck, biting into his as he clamped onto hers. They almost howled in pleasure as they bursted together._

Theo kissed her forehead. "I miss you so much, Lilly-Rose." He continued to kiss her cheek then plump lips. Lilly straddle him and then pressed her whole body close to his. He growled deep in his throat and push his hips into hers, loving the way her body readied for him.

Switching their positions, her pinned her arms above her head and hissed in her face as her legs wrapped around his thin hips. "Bitch… you're playful today." He felt his wolf self taking over, but held much back.

"Mate…" She gasped out as he ground into her sweet spot. "Take me…"

He didn't need to be told twice as he positioned himself at her entrance. Pushing her legs up to her chest with his, he slammed into her tight center. She gasped out and her legs fell apart. They thrusted together, complete with each other once more. Theo panted and Flower screamed with pleasure.

**XXX **When Flower and Theo woke, it was time for breakfast. Flower's dorm mates didn't look at her without cracking up like clowns. Theo had met Severus, Lucius, and the LeStrange brothers on the walk to lunch and hit it off with each other like mates. They thought it was awesome that he was a Metamorphmagus (right now his hair was very cotton candy blue and his eyes were the same brilliant shade of orange). It was when they had walked into the Great Hall that Theo had to walk up to the teacher's table to be sorted.

As Theo sat on the stool, he listened to the very small speech Dumbledore was giving.

"Welcome back! Welcome back! As I said yesterday, I hoped you all had a wonderful vacation. Today, we shall have another exchange student welcomed here at Hogwarts. His name is Theo Kcalb. Now, if you please, Professor McGonagall."

McGonagall was standing next to Theo's seat with the sorting hat in her hands. Theo was breathing calmly because he knew that no matter where he went, he wouldn't really care (except maybe Hufflepuff).

After the sorting hat was placed on his bright hair, a voice crept into his mind. "_Awww… another time traveler… How odd, Gryffindor father? Hufflepuff mother? But you're an utter Slytherin…" _Theo chuckled. _"You'll do nicely in any house… How about… SLYTHERIN!"_

The Great Hall erupted in applause, but the Gryffindor house looked positively unraveled about a new enemy. Slughorn looked approvingly at the new boy as he walked gracefully towards Flower Riddle. The other heads of house looked slightly peeved that neither of the exchange students went to their houses. Dumbledore looked like he had expected it.

At the Slytherin table, Rodolphus was asking Theo to change his hair and make weird faces. The table was laughing as they tried not to spew pumpkin juice out their noses and hold their ribs.

"That's too nice." Rabastan snorted. "We need to get to class. Come on!" He waved everyone out of their seats.

Theo, much to Flower's delight and expectation, had all her classes and they could now talk to each other about without anyone interrupting. Theo was glad to hear she was not attached to this time more than their own.

Their first class was Potions with Professor Slughorn, who immediately like Theo for his brilliant Potions skills. He almost out ranks Lilly, Severus and Flower; Slughorn was enthused of having so many bright students. He was sure to brag later on.

"What did the book say? Anything good?" Flower had just explained that she had tried to sneak into the Black library.

She shook her head, "Couldn't get at it. Sirius's uncle, after we send him a letter, is going to get it for us. We're sending during lunch." Theo nodded and closed his mouth see Slughorn come over to check.

It was outstanding, as usual.

The next classes were nothing worth mentioning because after a certain potion blowing up (Peter Pettigrew's…) the marauders were shipped off to the headmaster's office and hadn't come back since. Flower was severely depressed without them giving the teacher's evil looks. Theo cheered her up but flirting with her whenever a girl walked by, who looked more than interested at staring at him. Flower wasn't jealous; she was just staking her claim where it should be. She made sure of it.

There was once when a girl brushed up against him and his neck had been pushed against her silver necklace, burning the skin. He yelped and the girl looked so embarrassed that she ran out of the room. Flower felt very happy.

"You are pure evil, my flower." Theo whispered in her ear. She shivered and grabbed his hand.

"Of course. Let's find Sirius and write that damn letter." She muttered darkly when the same girl rounded the corner, saw them, and ran for it.

They found Sirius with Remus shaking his head sadly at him. Flower raised an eyebrow with a frown. "What's with him?" She asked Sirius. He shrugged.

"He's being unreasonable." Remus muttered.

Sirius looked up fronted. "Unreasonable? All I asked for was the ability to walk into the girl's locker room invisible without James's cloak." Theo chuckled and yelped when Flower hit him over the head.

"Never mind that, Sirius. We need you to write that letter and we'll send it off okay?" Flower demanded. Sirius looked peeved and pouted.

"Alright! Alright!" He complained and grabbed a piece of parchment from Peter. Peter choked on his candy, a sugar quill, when he saw his paper being stolen. "Quit it, Peter! I need to write this letter so this fine young chick," he motioned to Flower (Theo rolled his eyes), "doesn't maim me. I'm to bloody gorgeous to be hurt."

Sirius hurriedly scrambled down,

_Dear uncle, _

_I was wondering if perhaps when you visit Grimmauld, you would get the book, _Время и пространство(meaning Time and Space in Russian)_. My friend really wants to read it and I wasn't able to get it when I was there during holidays. Thanks!_

_Sirius, Your awesome, most favorite nephew in the world_

Flower rolled her eyes. "You're pathetic." Sirius grinned.

"But that's why you like me."

**XXX **The forty-eight-year-old man sat on his broom, looking at the sky. His daughter was missing. His godson was missing. And he felt so lost. His wife was depressed and his friends were being as supportive as possible, but it hurt so badly. His wolf howled in pain on the full moon night, trying to search for its cubs. They were gone, but he knew one thing.

They could take care of themselves. They were smart. They could keep themselves out of too big of trouble. At least, he hoped so. He did not want to bury another one of his children.

"Harry…" he heard his name. It was his wife below him. Her face was pale and his arms were wrapped around her midsection. Her hair matched her mood, crazy and messy. He loved it that way. He loved it every way.

He swooped down and stopped beside her. He offered a hand and for one of many times after they were married, she accepted it and climbed aboard. They soared in the air, but Harry did nothing to scare her. They were scared already.

It toke a moment of silence before she spoke, "Grey's worried. He frightened actually."

"Grey lost two pack members, as have we. We're both scared for the worst." Harry nuzzled her neck. She stiffened. They hadn't been intimate since their cubs disappeared. Harry stopped, "Sorry."

"No," She shook her head, "it's fine. I'm just…" she broke off, sobbing. "I'm so scared Harry! What's happening to them? Where are they? Where are our cubs!?" Harry wrapped her up into his arms.

He tried to sooth her. "I don't know Hermione. They're safe, I'm sure of it. They are. They're smart, they can do anything. They're probably together."

"But what if-" She started.

Harry pulled her tighter to him. He whispered in her ear. "If we keep doubting this, it'll turn out horrible. We have to think positive. I love you Hermione. I love them-WE love them. We have to have faith in them!"

Hermione still continued to sob. What happened to their children? Their cubs? Was her assumptions right? Were they hurt? _Dead?_ Hermione couldn't think that. Harry would be so disappointed in her. He used to tell her that without her, he would have never made it through the death of Sirius or Remus or anyone else for the matter. She was his rock, his safe place. She protected him while he did everything she desired. He loved doing everything for her, she knew that. She had to be strong, because if she didn't, who would Harry lean on, while she did the same to him?

**XXX **The ministry of magic rubbed his forehead. Harry and Hermione's daughter and godson was missing and there had been no sign whatsoever of them. He, now, was visiting his father who was in Azkaban for being a Death Eater. He was horribly disappointed he could never get him out of here, but he visited him whenever he could.

He nodded to the guards and they bowed to him. They opened the door and he walked through the hall, looking at each name on the doors.

_Bellatrix LeStrange_

_Yaxley _

_Igor Karkaroff_

_Alecto Carrow_

_Amycus Carrow_

So many people he once knew. He reached the last cell on the left and read the name: _Lucius Malfoy_.

Draco opened the door and peered in. "Father?" He called quietly. He heard movement and walked in, shutting the door.

"Draco, my son…" His father whispered. He was sitting in the corner, covered in grime and his once long pure hair was now brownish with knots everywhere. "How are you?"

"How are you?" Draco countered, walking over and sitting beside the man.

Lucius looked confused. "I'm a little confused, Draco. A few days ago I started having flashbacks I never knew existed." Draco had a fleeting thought that his father had lost it, but his father went on. "I keep seeing that little red head girl and the blue boy talking to us… Rodolphus, Rabastan, and I…"

Draco's heart throbbed. "Lillian and Teddy? You've seen them when you were younger? They've been missing, Father. Could they be in the past? What were they saying?" He asked immediately.

His father looked dazed, trying to remember what happen so many years ago. "The red head… showed up at Voldemort's… She was a werewolf with the Parslemouth ability… Her name was Flower… Flower Rettop… a Slytherin. Teddy was Theo Kcalb… He came after the Christmas holidays… another Slytherin…"

Draco listened intently. That is what Lillian and Teddy would have done. They would have made fake names to stay at Hogwarts. They would stay together at any cost. "Father, I'm sorry. I have to leave. I have to tell Harry-" He looked at his father. He was asleep.

Maybe he was just tired.

**XXX** Draco raced to the Potters mansion. He had to tell Harry and Hermione. They needed some level of hope.

He bursted through the door, running past Dobby and Winky the Potter elves, and into the study where he found Michael reading some book. "Where are your parents? I need to speak to them!"

Michael's black haired head looked up. His green eyes widened. "You know where Lillian and Teddy are?!"

Draco ignored the question, "Where are they?" Michael pointed to the window.

"They're outside, near the pitch." He managed before Draco completely ran from the room. Once outside, he yelled Harry's name and hoped he could hear him.

"Draco?" He heard from behind. He looked back to see Harry and Hermione both on Harry's old Firebolt he had given to Michael for his fourteenth birthday. "What's wrong? What happen?"

"I know where Lillian and Teddy are!" Harry and Hermione's faces screamed shock and they both landed running towards him, grabbing his arms desperately.

"Where!?" They screamed.

"Calm down, we can't get them, but they're safe!" It calmed them enough to let his arms free, but they didn't make any distance between them. "You know how I went to visit my father today?" They nodded together. "He told me he had been feeling weird because he was getting flashbacks of the past that he never knew happened. He said when he was in school he met a girl by the name of Flower Rettop at Voldemort's and after Christmas met Theo Kcalb!"

Harry and Hermione's faces were wide and their breathing was shallow. "They're in the past?!" They asked. They seemed to not be able to speak without each other now. Draco nodded.

"He said he never remember them until now. He had no clue who they were."

Harry interrupted him, "How do we know that those two are really Lillian and Teddy?"

Draco smiled, he already thought of that. "Because they disappeared a couple days ago, he said he got the flashbacks a couple days ago. He knows them in the past! They got there somehow. We need to get them back, but they are safe. I promise you that."

Harry and Hermione didn't look as pleased as Draco would have liked, but he knew that the looks on their faces was all he needed.

**XXX **Michael sat in his father's study chair with the book he had been reading earlier in his hands, but his mind was concentrated on something else. He heard what Draco had said. His sister and her mate were in the past. They were safe and together. He felt a wave of relief as he heard it.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a small child walking across the study and towards him. "Mikey?"

He turned towards the voice. It was Melody, sweet little Melody. She looked so much like their mother and grandmother. She had the red hair from her grandmother, but the chocolate eyes from their mum. She looked so innocent and scared, like she was caught stealing something valuable.

"What's up, princess?" He asked with a smile. She always brightened his day, five-years-old or not. She smiled timidly.

"Is what Draco said right? Are sis and Ted in the past? They're safe?" She asked, her hand clasped behind her back. He fought the urge to hug her to death. She was like a talking, walking teddy bear.

Michael's smile twitched a bit. "Yes. They're in the past and they are safe. Draco promises, Mel." She pouted.

"But how'd they get there?" She asked.

Michael picked her up and balanced her to stand on his legs and hold his forearms. "I don't know, Mel. They just got there. Even Draco doesn't know how. Mum and Dad don't either."

Melody's eye widened, "Mum and Dad don't know something? Is that even possible, Mikey?"

Michael chuckled at her naivety and nodded, "Yes, Mel. It happens from time to time.

"When are they coming back?"

Michael didn't know to answer this question. He didn't know what they'd be back. They surely would find a way, help or not. They wouldn't stay there obviously; they had to come back for Melody. She missed them. Everyone did, even if the twins, Ethan and Nathanael, denied it to some point. Ethan, the redhead brown eyed twin denied it, while Nathanael (who caved soon after hearing about them missing), the brown haired green eyed boy cried almost every time their names were said. He and his older brother Jameson, who looked exactly like his grandfather with black hair and brown eyes, cried together. Jameson was Lillian's twin brother; he felt the connection of being a twin separated.

"I don't know, Mel. I don't know."

**XXX **Cygnus sat in his living room, reading a Defense book he had gotten as a gift from his favorite nephew, Sirius. It was very detailed in how to dodge and try to escape being cursed. Of course, Cygnus thought Sirius needed this more than himself incase his parent decide they didn't want him anymore.

He heard the window by the fire open and he waited until he felt the weight of his trusty owl, Bronze, to settle down on his leg. Putting his book down, and grabbing some treats, he fed Bronze and grabbed the letter from the owl's leg.

It was from Sirius.

_Dear uncle, _

_I was wondering if perhaps when you visit Grimmauld, you would get the book, _Время и пространство(meaning Time and Space in Russian)_. My friend really wants to read it and I wasn't able to get it when I was there during holidays. Thanks!_

_Sirius, Your awesome, most favorite nephew in the world_

Cygnus chuckled; Sirius had a weird sense of humor, though the signature was correct to a point. He wondered for a moment. Sirius had never asked for books. Especially once he couldn't read. He knew that Sirius never bothered learning a new language. Cygnus thought, _is it really for a friend or is he trying to get into more trouble than meaning too? _

He quickly penned a reply.

_Dear Sirius, the awesome, most favorite nephew in the world, _

_I will get the book you asked for. I will be going to your house in three days. I shall send it then. Are you planning on doing something entirely illegal, because if you are, just tell me. I wouldn't care, I'd probably help you._

_Love, _

_Cygnus_

The man rubbed his chin and blew slowly on the parchment. He wait for a moment so it would dry, then he could send it off. Bronze waited patiently. When the letter was secure, he grabbed his book once more and then concentrated on finishing the chapter he was on.

**XXX **Sirius sat at breakfast, eating everything in sight. His friends looked in astonishment, wondering where all the food the boy had eaten went. It seemed to have vanished as though Dumbledore was no longer serving food at Hogwarts.

He was about to get up when the mail came in and Bronze, his uncle's owl, swooped down joyfully and sat in front of him, letter tied to his leg. James and Lilly watched with fascination. It wasn't everyday Sirius got mail deliver.

Sirius opened the letter.

_Dear Sirius, the awesome, most favorite nephew in the world, _

_I will get the book you asked for. I will be going to your house in three days. I shall send it then. Are you planning on doing something entirely illegal, because if you are, just tell me. I wouldn't care, I'd probably help you._

_Love, _

_Cygnus_

Sirius smirked. Flower would get her book soon and she could return to her own time. The thought slightly saddened him. She was a very good friend and one of the only girls that rejected him flat out. He respected that.

"What's that?" James asked, a mouth full of food. His eyes were glancing over whatever he could read from his angle.

Sirius shook his head. "It's nothing, old boy. It's nothing important. I promised to help Flower with something and I had to get my uncle Cygnus to help with it."

"Oh, okay." James said, whipping his mouth. "We got class, come on."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**(1**) Spell "Lupin" backwards… it's N-I-P-U-L……………………… Get why I didn't use it now?

**Time line:**

**Chapter 1  
****Flower appeared in past  
Flower shows she is a Parslemouth  
Voldemort lets her go to Malfoy Mansion + Hogwarts**

**Chapter 2  
****Placed in Slytherin  
Confuses Marauders  
Dumbledore confirms his knowledge of her time traveling  
Flower says her name in Flower Rettop  
Flower goes into Chamber of Secrets  
Flower goes to Hogsmeade with Remus**

**Chapter 3  
****Remus finds out Flower is a werewolf  
Remus finds out Flower is a time traveler  
Flower tells Remus her name is Flower Rettop  
Remus looks up names of Flower's siblings and friends  
Dumbledore tries to figure out Flower's name  
Minister confronts Dumbledore on Flower's sudden appearance and lies about Beauxbatons  
Sirius is suspicious about Flower and Remus hanging out  
Flower "breaks" into Restricted Section  
Alastar looks upon Flower's memories, convinces Minister to leave her alone for now  
Madam Pomfrey knows semi-who Flower is**

**Chapter 4  
****Marauders and Flower have a full moon  
Remus tells Flower he knows her name  
Flower tells Remus of her past (future, whatever)  
Flower dances with everyone  
Flower sings "The Best Damn Thing" and shocks school  
Flower comes up with plan for Christmas Holidays**

**Chapter 5  
****Theo appears at Christmas to Hogwarts  
Flower sends letter asking to stay at Black Family Home  
Sirius is requested home for the holiday  
Girls went shopping  
Flower finished homework first and got time to find library  
Flower dances with Sirius and Severus at ball  
Flower asks Voldemort to dance  
Flower tells Sirius**


	7. Chapter 7

_**XXX **__Sirius sat at breakfast, eating everything in sight. His friends looked in astonishment, wondering where all the food the boy had eaten went. It seemed to have vanished as though Dumbledore was no longer serving food at Hogwarts._

_He was about to get up when the mail came in and Bronze, his uncle's owl, swooped down joyfully and sat in front of him, letter tied to his leg. James and Lilly watched with fascination. It wasn't everyday Sirius got mail deliver. _

_Sirius opened the letter._

Dear Sirius, the awesome, most favorite nephew in the world,

I will get the book you asked for. I will be going to your house in three days. I shall send it then. Are you planning on doing something entirely illegal, because if you are, just tell me. I wouldn't care, I'd probably help you.

Love,

Cygnus

_Sirius smirked. Flower would get her book soon and she could return to her own time. The thought slightly saddened him. She was a very good friend and one of the only girls that rejected him flat out. He respected that. _

"_What's that?" James asked, a mouth full of food. His eyes were glancing over whatever he could read from his angle._

_Sirius shook his head. "It's nothing, old boy. It's nothing important. I promised to help Flower with something and I had to get my uncle Cygnus to help with it."_

"_Oh, okay." James said, whipping his mouth. "We got class, come on."_

**XXX **Harry tapped his desk and sighed quietly. Ethan and Nathan were sleeping in the love seat in his office and had inherited his light sleeping. He had talked with Lucius; it was the first time seeing the man in a long time and honestly, Harry enjoyed it very much. He was still sane, somewhat. The loss of Narcissa hadn't pushed him over, but they were still wary.

Lucius told them of Lilly and Teddy showing up. They were smart and reveled nothing to the Slytherins about their future. Lucius had told Harry that Lilly was very good friends with Remus, Sirius, and Severus. That didn't surprise him much because Severus had always been a favorite of hers and she would have loved to meet Sirius and Remus.

Harry remembered slightly about the conversation with one who he had never wanted to even see again; Bellatrix LeStrange. She was obviously tortured enough to have her arms and legs broken most of the time. He didn't even take his wand in to talk.

_Harry opened the door, hearing the soft creak of the hinges. The body of his worst enemy besides Tom Riddle lay on the ground, bent and broken horribly. Blood coated the floor and seeped into his shoes as he stepped over to the body, but he didn't care._

"_What do you want…Potter?" A tired voice asked. Bellatrix's face was facing the floor, but she still knew who would even dare enter her cell._

"_I want to know if you've dreamt or remembered anything about two exchange students in your fifth year." Harry stated firmly. He quite frankly didn't trust her to tell the truth._

"_What about them? They were from Beauxbatons… Who cares?" She muttered darkly. Apparently there was something she didn't like that they did._

"_What do you remember about them?" He asked again, ignoring his carelessness. _

_Bellatrix snorted and turned her dirty, blood covered head. Her eyes closed as though she were about to go to sleep and ignore him, but then she started talking. "They were brave and smart. Both were utter Slytherins; Slughorn's favorites. Flower could beat anyone and Theo followed Flower like he was a puppy-dog." She stopped and coughed loudly. "I don't remember much. It's blurry about them." For a while, everything was silent. _

_Harry thanked her in his head, refusing to say anything to her anymore. Then, he left._

He didn't talk to any other people who could have been there. Many had died and he had never found their ghosts if they had stayed.

"Daddy?" Harry picked his head up and he saw Ethan blinking his blurry brown eyes at him. He got up and went over to his son. After scooping him up and kissing his forehead, he walked back over to his desk and sat down.

"Yeah, Ethan?" He asked, resting his head on his son's red hair. Ethan yawned.

"What are Lilly and Teddy coming back?" The question pulled on his heart. He didn't know, even though he knew he could probably get to them.

"You know they're in the past, buddy. I don't know how to get to them yet. There safe." Harry sighed. "They're with Sirius and Remus and-" Harry shot up, still gripping his son in his arms.

"Daddy? What's wrong?" Ethan asked sleepily. Harry placed him back on the love seat.

"Nothing, son. I got something important to do. I'll be back later." Harry then rushed out of his office and down the stairs. On the way he passed Orion, "Orion! Watch the twins! I'll be back later!" He didn't hear the response, but he was sure that Orion would do as he asked. The kid was smart enough to know what was going on.

Harry ran into the living room and went to the fireplace. Grabbing some Floo powder, he yelled "Headmaster's office, Hogwarts!" and stepped into the flames.

In the office he ran out the door, not caring about the greetings he received from the previous Headmasters' and didn't stop running until he reached his destination: the dungeons. Harry hit himself; why hadn't he thought of his before! He was so stupid. He should have thought of his first after talking with Lucius in Azkaban.

Knocking on the door, to keep the privacy ward up, he waited until he heard the voice inside say, "Come in." He bursted in then.

"Severus!" He yelped. The man stood next to the desk where a student would normally help him to teach a potion. His ghostly form radiated the room. "Lilly and Teddy-"

"Are in the past and I'm friends with them? I know. I was wondering when you were going to come here and ask. I curse that I can't move freely from place to place like others. I'm stuck here I guess." Severus said sorrowfully.

Harry could feel sympathetic for the man. He had been stuck at the Dursley's for the first fourteen years of his life.

"I'm sorry I didn't think of this earlier. I should have thought about you after I talked with Lucius. I need to know what's happening with my kids. Please." Harry wasn't one to beg, especially to one who he used to hate very much.

Severus sighed and looked at him. He had his head bowed and his shoulders were shaken. He was obviously trying to hold in tears. Severus knew that Harry loved his children. He loved them all, even his dead son Albus.

"Get a hold of yourself, Potter." He said harshly and Harry straightened out but kept his head down. "They're not dead. They aren't on anyone's death list, especially Voldemort's. They're fine and I promise you I'd be watching them. My younger self already found the friend I have now in Lilly and I'm sure I will in Teddy." He stated the last sentence calmly.

Harry's shoulders shook and his face was towards the ground. Severus, not for the first time, wished that he was alive again. He hated being a ghost when people he liked needed comfort and he was unable to give any.

"Harry," He said gently; the man looked up. "Go to your children and hug them. Go home and see your wife. See her, and then sleep. You need it if you're going to try and find out where Lilly and Teddy are."

Harry nodded and walked shakily towards the exit.

**XXX **Orion lay back; the baby blue sky filled with clouds, shifting up above him. His arms were behind his head and his legs were crossed. He was dressed in cargo shorts and a white muscle shirt. His feet were clad in worn out trainers.

Jameson walked towards him and lay down next to him, same position. "Miss them?" He whispered. He knew Orion missed Teddy; they were really close cousins. Jameson himself was feeling empty. Lilly was his twin, how was he supposed to cause trouble without his twin? It was madness.

"Yeah… Everyone does." Orion blinked and sighed. Jameson closed his eyes. "What can we do to help? We've tried everything. People we've talked to only tell us what they were like or what they remember, but that isn't helping at all!" Orion flung his arms out, almost hitting Jameson's head, but narrowly missed. "What can we do?" He whined.

Jameson sighed. "We can try the library, but I doubt we'll find anything with just us. Let's get the others to help." He pulled himself up and Orion leaped up and to the house before Jameson could help him.

They searched the house and found everyone. Jameson's youngest sister, Melody, was with Scorpius Malfoy and the other set of twins in their family, Ethan and Nathan. Michael and Jillian were going over homework in their dad's office; Damien Malfoy and Tyler Longbottom were with them.

In the garden were Brianna, Denzel, and Corbin Weasley, who were practicing Quidditch. Charlotte and Lance Malfoy were doing a mock duel. Nicolas Longbottom was clapping and cheering for Lance to win. Christina Black and Ivy Longbottom were reading their defense books and looking up once in a while to watch the duel.

After they gathered everyone together, they told them all of what they planned to do.

Michael rubbed his chin and hummed. "I guess we could search the office's library." He guessed. He nodded at Jameson and Orion. He turned to the others. "Ivy, Charlotte, Christina, Jamie and Brie go search the library in the living room." They nodded and left.

"Damien, Tyler, Corbin and Denzel search the office library." They all nodded and began searching the room, as they were already there. "Melody, Scorpius, Ethan and Nathan distract the house elves, so we can search. Don't tell them anything or why we're making such a mess, okay?" They nodded eagerly; they wanted to cause trouble. "Jameson, Orion, you two are with me. We're going into mom and dad's room. They're bound to have a library in there somewhere."

Everyone was set and as Michael, Jameson and Orion traveled into the main bedroom, the feeling of uneasiness settled on them. What if they didn't find anything? What if there was nothing? Michael smacked his forehead, there had to be something! There would be… right?

After many hours of just nothing, everyone was alerted by Christina in the living room library. Once meeting up, she turned to everyone with a heavy book called _Brīnumi Laiks (Wonders of Time)_.

"Here, Mikey" She said quietly. "Read this." She pointed at the chapter.

_**Nepareizs laiks (Wrong Time)**_

_Burtot (Spell): Atpakaļ laikā, ja tie nekad nedrīkst iet_ _(Back in time, where they should never go)_

_Šī Burtot transportē persona, kas reizi vēsturē, ka tie nekad nedrīkst collas laiks parasti ir laiks, kad persona varētu mainīt kaut ko radikāli savā dzīvē. __(This spell transports a person to a time in history that they should never be in. The time is usually a time where the person would be able to change something drastic in their lives.)_

There was more to the spell, but that was all Michael needed. He bit his lip and rushed towards the main room with everyone behind him.

"Dad! Mom!" He yelled. His parents, who were before talking to Ron and Luna Weasley, snapped their heads towards Michael and frowned.

"What now, Mikey?" Hermione said. "We're trying to find-"

"But I think I found out how they got there! There's this spell, I'm sorry. We had to search all the libraries to find it and…" Michael handed the book to them and watched the four adults scan the page.

The others' all stood by each other.

"Mione…" Harry whispered as he read the spell. "Could someone have cast this on them?" His voice seemed almost silent.

Hermione read the page over and over, thinking it through and wondering who could have cast this on their children. Who would have made them suffer? Any death eater caught was in Azkaban or given the Kiss. All the children of the Longbottom, Malfoy, Weasley, and Potter families were heavily guarded, so no death eater no one's caught could have gotten to them.

Hermione's eyes started to tear. Who would have done this?

"I don't know, Harry. I really don't. Our families are so heavily guarded. No one can touch us without our say so and I'm sure Alastar and Kingsley haven't left our children alone at any point. I'm not sure what to believe." Harry watched Hermione rant and shake.

Ron and Luna stood, holding the book and reading farther on in the book.

_Burvestību piešķir pati viena persona, un pēc tam piešķir pati uz citu tuvu pirmajai. __Tas tur strādā, kamēr persona vai lieta, kas lietos to, ir pārtraukta.__(The spell attaches itself to one person, and then attaches itself to another close to the first. It keeps working until the person or thing that cast it, is stopped.)_

"Hey, Harry! Hermione!" Ron said suddenly. "It says that if we find out who or what cast the spell, it will stop." He looked his friends in the eyes. "How do we find out who cast it?"

Everyone in the room looked at each other. How would they find out?

**XXX **"I'm pretty sure that is not supposed to be that color, Sirius." Flower scratched her head.

In potions class, the students were trying to make a Forgetting Potion and many had forgotten how. Only a select few were able to remember; Severus, Lucius, the LeStrange twins, Narcissa, Bellatrix, and Flower. Lilly was getting help from Severus. Slughorn was deeply disappointed in his students for forgetting.

"I'm appalled. Did none of you even pick up a book this summer?" Slughorn was on a rant. "In all my years teaching, there's never been a class that couldn't make this simple, little potion!"

Severus leaned over to Flower, "I bet my future career that's a lie." He whispered.

Flower giggled. Severus would become a teacher through and through no matter how many times he wished to bet it gone.

"…I mean it! Of course, my best students, Mr. Snape and Ms. Evans could remember!"

Lilly leaned over to the two, "Only because I got a hint we were going to make it from the first class and reread the chapter." Severus and Flower stifled their laughter.

"This year, we'll be reviewing some of my favorite potions and we won't get them all if you all can't work!" Slughorn bellowed. "We're learning the Ageing Potion, Babbling Beverage, Befuddlement Draught, Bruise Removal Paste, Calming Draught, and the Draught of the Living Dead. You all understand?"

The class nodded.

The rest of the day went on with a few incidents and some lectures from all class. Many students were interested in Theo's morphing abilities and many a times they were stopped because they wanted to watch him change.

Today though, he turned his hair a reddish color with blond in it. His eyes were white, but had a black ring around where the color stopped. He refused to turn them any other color unless Flower asked him too and many of the girls were in awww at that. All the guys rolled their eyes.

The Marauders were being closely watched by the teachers, even Dumbledore, as they haven't made a prank or trick in over a month or two. It mostly had to do with the fact that Remus and/or Sirius were always with Flower or Theo.

Dumbledore, on one hand, was still trying to figure out who the two transfer student were, and on the other hand, didn't want to even try. He had tried getting Alastar to tell him by any means and it hasn't worked so far. He was running out of ideas. He couldn't get their blood for parental tests because they were never hurt and it couldn't be done without their permission, so says the rules. Dumbledore was stumped. Flower looked much like Lilly Evans, he would agree to that, but he was still uncertain because she had some features about her that weren't Lilly Evans's or James Potter's. She couldn't be their daughter.

Theo, the other time traveler, could change his appearance at will, so it was very, very difficult to choose anyone to be a potential parent or relative. He was a werewolf, but he could have been bitten or it he wasn't, surely time would have made a complete scar remover. He could never know.

McGonagall had come to him, telling him about how the two students were at the top of their game. They were smart, intelligent, and completely in love from what everyone say. Slughorn had nothing to complain about. Sprout was glad to have them. Every other teacher found nothing wrong whatsoever with them.

The minister was being rather testy after Alastar wouldn't tell him about the teens. He wasn't on very good speaking terms with Dumbledore either. He tried several times to contact the two teens and they replied to each saying that Alastar Moody would have told him if they were dangerous and they'd get locked in Azkaban in seconds. Since they were neither, the minister had nothing to talk to them about.

A full moon was heading up rather quickly and Remus was nervous about having another male alpha with him. Surely, they would rip each other to pieces, but he thought about it later on and remembered that a female mate would calm a alpha down. He hoped it would be enough to help him be alone.

Flower reminded him that mates stayed away from unmated wolves, so they were all good. James, Sirius, and Peter all decided that they weren't going to miss out on this full moon. After running it by Theo, Remus and Flower, they were all set.

Voldemort, on one hand, was angry that he couldn't figure out who the girl was. He tried to get into her mind, that didn't work. He wanted to torture her, but hey, many of the death eaters liked her and she was powerful. He couldn't think of anything. Voldemort heard that the minister had tried, but failed at knowing her.

**XXX **Draco rubbed his forehead, sweat covering it. He had been plowed over with papers about Merlin knows what. Werewolf Bill… Thersrals Rights… It was the stupidest thing that interrupted him (except the Werewolf Bill). Pansy had come in to tell him that the kids were over at Harry's house, probably to cause enough trouble to distract the Potter couple for a bare minimum of a day or two.

The ministry was going haywire with death eater sightings and the Unspeakable workers were going overtime trying to do their jobs and doing others. The ministry didn't have enough Aurors these years.

Draco tapped the desk and willed with all his might that the paperwork would go down soon. There were cases of accidental magic and werewolves finding mates under the legal age of consent. Sometimes, Draco Malfoy wishes he wasn't minister anymore.

**XXX ** _"Flower!" A voice called. "FLOWER!"_

"_Who's there?" Lillian called. She was standing in the Forbidden Forest, full moon out, and naked as the day she was born. Her right shoulder was covered in a tribal tattoo that Grey had on his arm once. "Hello?"_

_There was no answer._

_Lillian walked forward and glanced around with her amber-green eyes tracking anything and everything it saw. There was no movement. What was going on?_

"Do you think she's okay?"

"_Hello?" She called, hearing the voice, but seeing nothing._

"She did fall suddenly. Maybe she's just tired. You keep her up all night?"

"No!"

"_Hey! Who are you?" Lillian screamed almost. Where were the voices coming from? Why couldn't they hear her?_

"FLOWER! WALK UP!"

Flower jumped up and tried to catch her breath. What happened?

Sirius, Theo, and Severus were crowded around her. Remus was off on the side of the bed, noting her shakiness. Flower blinked, her eyes weren't used to the bright light. She was in the hospital wing.

"What happened to me? All I remember was…" She began.

Sirius nudged her. "Remember…?"

Flower blinked again. "I remember being in Potions class and… the cauldron exploding, but I remember going to Charms and…"

"Flower you never went to Charms." Theo said. He reached up and rubbed her shoulders. "The potion hit you. It was poisoned or sabotaged. Someone was deliberately trying to hurt you."

"Did they find out who it was?" She asked, sitting up against Theo's effort to keep her lying down. She noticed Sirius's robes were half burnt, Severus's face had a bandage on it, and Theo's right hand was covered in cloth. "What happened to you three?"

Sirius brushed his robes. "We all tried to get the potion off you and ended up being burnt. The potion apparently only works on you because none of us fainted or hallucinated about anything; we got off lucky I suppose." Sirius shrugged and tried fixing any part of the remainder of his robes could be. It was useless.

"It only worked on me? Why would someone try and hurt me? What have I done?" Flower asked outraged. She was mostly mad that her friends and mate got hurt trying to help her. They seemed fine just risking their body to help her get out of trouble. She expected it from Theo, but not Severus or Sirius, who had only known her for a school year.

"You didn't do anything, Flower. Some asshole's going to get their ass kicked though. Nobody messes with my best friend!" Sirius cheered with a smile. Severus even cracked a small turn of the lip.

Flower thanked him with a hug and asked when she could leave.

"Madam Pomfrey wanted to check you over to make sure the potion was out of your system or off your body completely before letting you go. If you start thinking you're going to class and everything's dandy, then you might never wake up if you're asleep." Remus explained. "The potion was a Forgetting Potion, so your mind is going to be affected by it either way, in your body or on it."

Flower sighed and hit her forehead. "I don't want to stay here; I want to go kick someone's ass." She whined with a pout. The four boys laughed and Madam Pomfrey shooed them away. She gave Flower some food and said Dumbledore was going to come in for a talk later in the evening. Flower didn't question why, but the curiosity was eating at her.

Dumbledore couldn't have known who she was; unless he toke her memories when she was weak and defenseless, but she assumed she would remember that. The minister wouldn't be wanting another meeting right?

Madam Pomfrey noticed her confused look and said, "I'm sure nothing's wrong. It's just about the potion incident." Somehow, Flower doubted that was the reason for the talking for later.

It was after dinner, about an hour, when Dumbledore came in. He was wearing bright purple robes with florescent yellow stars. Flower smiled; she had to find out where the man got his taste, and those awesome robes.

"Aw. Ms. Riddle, how are you feeling? Better?" He asked, hid glasses sliding down his crooked nose.

She nodded, "Yeah, I didn't realize what happened. I didn't know what was going on when I woke up." She explained. He nodded and walked over and sat at the side of the bed.

"Yes, I was afraid you might not remember what happened to you. That's probably the effect of the Forgetting Potion at work. It was unfortunate that you had to be around that potion when it hit, usually it blanks out the person's whole memory forever." He told her wisely.

Flower gulped, she didn't know _that_ could happen. She assumed that someone would have fixed that potion by now. "So any clues to my mystery creep?" She asked calmly. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled with amusement.

"No, not yet. There wasn't much left from the cauldron, so whatever was put in it is gone. Everyone in the room was neither near you or paying attention when the explosion happened. We're afraid there's nothing to look for." He replied sadly.

Flower nodded, expecting the answer. There wouldn't have been much left if someone trained to hurt someone was the one doing it. There was no point on dwelling on it because nothing good would come from it.

"What did Madam Pomfrey say?"

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "She says that when you were brought to her, other than the potion all over your clothes and body, there was nothing physically wrong with you. Until you woke up, we couldn't tell if something was mentally wrong. We couldn't tell where or how it was going to affect you."

It was sad that there was no evidence of anyone doing this to her, but she didn't care. Her good friend and enemy, Karma would get them and oh, the horrible feeling that person will get.

Dumbledore left and she settled back into her temporary bed. She lay there, thinking about the day (or what she had dreaming of it). It seemed so real that it was kind of frightening that it hadn't been real at all. The only thing of the whole dream that gave it away was the end when she woke up.

Who would try this? Voldemort? No, he wasn't here and his followers were practically her friends. Dumbledore? He was just as confused, anyone could see that. One of the death eaters she knew? Severus wouldn't if he tried to help her. Rabastan and Rodolphus had been on the other side of the room the whole time she remembered. Bellatrix and Narcissa were too taken with her to even think of hurting her this bad or even obey an order like that. She was their friend, not an enemy that they wanted to be gone.

Who would have done this?

**XXX **He felt horrible. He had never wanted to hurt her. He was told the potion was going to just make her pass out. Itdidn't! She was composing on the floor and her eyes were rolling in the back in her head, a tiny bit of foam came out of her mouth! It looked like she was about to die, or explode all over the potion's classroom. Slughorn had freaked out and the other students acted like the world was going to end all suddenly.

They were all scared, and he himself admits it – he was terrified. Not knowing what the purpose of the potion was one thing, but being completely lied to about the effect on the person was horrifying. He knew he would never get caught. Voldemort promised that. He wished he hadn't done it, but he had no choice. He had too.

She, he thought, would forgive him if she knew the reason. She understood things that no one else would. She would know about things like this. But for Merlin's sake! He nearly poisoned her! She could have died! She probably almost did! He had never been that scared, he nearly shit himself in terror of the sight.

He was saving someone dear to him, but he had also hurt another trying. He was so confused, how was this going to help him save him? What could "poisoning" Flower Rettop ever do for him? Except maybe getting a black eye and bruises in places that don't exist…

She would hopefully forgive him, and maybe protect him. He deserved the punishments he received from their friends anyway.

He hadn't visited her in the hospital wing yet. He was too scared she would be able to see how he hurt her. From Severus he learned she didn't remember anything about the incident and a tiny ray of hope welled up in his chest. Could he get out of it? She was alright, physically okay, but mentally they were still unsure what was going on. Madam Pomfrey had to run tests and keep her for a while. He would have to see her eventually; people have seen them together and would assume that he would go visit her. Plus, he had classes with her that others didn't; he would have to explain things and give her homework she missed. Of holy lord of all that is good, help him!

He would lay low any other time though. He would not be caught poisoning one of his best friends! He would never tell her if nothing came up, but he had a feeling no one would rest (especially not Theo!) until they found out who had done this.

"Hey! You okay?" Severus looked at him. He nodded, concentrating on his book for Herbology.

"Just studying…" A whispered reply.

"You? Studying? What has that world coming to? First Flower's accident, now you're choosing to study…" He teased.

He flinched. Flower… "Eh. Stop, and it's not a choice, Narcissa and Bellatrix will have my head if I failed another class."

"Whatever, you say, mate."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hey peoples, sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I was sick, my birthday came, and my family was being a terrible mess of shit. School sucked as well, but hey it always does.**

**Potter ****Harry/Hermione****  
**Michael – 17  
Jillian – 15  
Albus – 1 (DEAD)  
Jameson – 13 (TWIN 1)  
Lillian – 13 (TWIN 2)  
Ethan – 7 (TWIN 1)  
Nathanael – 7 (TWIN 2)  
Melody – 5

**Black/Lupin ****Sirius…. Remus/Tonks  
**Orion Black– 13 (TWIN 1)  
Christina Black – 13 (TWIN 2)  
Teddy Lupin - 13

**Malfoy ****Draco/Pansy****  
**Damien – 15  
Charlotte – 13 (NOT a twin)  
Lance – 13 (NOT a twin)  
Scorpius – 8

**Longbottom ****Neville/Ginny****  
**Ivy – 15  
Tyler – 13  
Nicolas – 11

**Weasley ****Ron/Luna****  
**Brianna – 17  
Denzel – 13  
Corbin – 11


	8. Chapter 8

_**XXX **__He felt horrible. He had never wanted to hurt her. He was told the potion was going to just make her pass out. It didn't! She was composing on the floor and her eyes were rolling in the back in her head, a tiny bit of foam came out of her mouth! It looked like she was about to die, or explode all over the potion's classroom. Slughorn had freaked out and the other students acted like the world was going to end all suddenly._

_They were all scared, and he himself admits it – he was terrified. Not knowing what the purpose of the potion was one thing, but being completely lied to about the effect on the person was horrifying. He knew he would never get caught. Voldemort promised that. He wished he hadn't done it, but he had no choice. He had too._

_She, he thought, would forgive him if she knew the reason. She understood things that no one else would. She would know about things like this. But for Merlin's sake! He nearly poisoned her! She could have died! She probably almost did! He had never been that scared, he nearly shit himself in terror of the sight._

_He was saving someone dear to him, but he had also hurt another trying. He was so confused, how was this going to help him save him? What could "poisoning" Flower Rettop ever do for him? Except maybe getting a black eye and bruises in places that don't exist…_

_She would hopefully forgive him, and maybe protect him. He deserved the punishments he received from their friends anyway._

_He hadn't visited her in the hospital wing yet. He was too scared she would be able to see how he hurt her. From Severus he learned she didn't remember anything about the incident and a tiny ray of hope welled up in his chest. Could he get out of it? She was alright, physically okay, but mentally they were still unsure what was going on. Madam Pomfrey had to run tests and keep her for a while. He would have to see her eventually; people have seen them together and would assume that he would go visit her. Plus, he had classes with her that others didn't; he would have to explain things and give her homework she missed. Of holy lord of all that is good, help him!_

_He would lay low any other time though. He would not be caught poisoning one of his best friends! He would never tell her if nothing came up, but he had a feeling no one would rest (especially not Theo!) until they found out who had done this._

_"Hey! You okay?" Severus looked at him. He nodded, concentrating on his book for Herbology._

_"Just studying…" A whispered reply._

_"You? Studying? What has that world coming to? First Flower's accident, now you're choosing to study…" He teased._

_He flinched. Flower… "Eh. Stop, and it's not a choice, Narcissa and Bellatrix will have my head if I failed another class."_

_"Whatever, you say, mate."_

**XXX **Staying in the hospital wing wasn't as bad as Flower thought it would be. People came to visit, mostly Severus, Sirius and Theo. She got gifts (candy) and Lilly was helpful enough to get her the homework for the time she was out. She had completed it within a day and was left with nothing to do but tests that Madam Pomfrey had. It was horribly boring during the tests though and no one was allowed in during them because 'their magic could disrupt the spells.'

The only day she was allowed out was the full moon. It was warmer out now and Remus and Theo were getting rather testy with each other because it was almost mating season. Remus had no intention of mating with Flower, but it did cause trouble for Remus's inner wolf from attacking Flower whenever around her. Theo and Remus had almost ripped each other apart before the moon went and the sun came. When they woke up, it was highly embarrassing because Theo and Flower had mated after Theo knocked Remus unconscious. Being naked together wasn't very fun.

After that everyone was friends again. Theo and Remus decided to stay away from each other when the next full moon came around to avoid the hospital wing again.

James, Peter and Sirius came to visit them the night afterwards and joked lightly on the fact that Theo beat up Remus for trying to steal his "bitch." The boys laughed and Flower hexed them into all staying in the hospital wing that night.

Flower was told (three nights after the full moon) she could return to classes in two days. Bellatrix and Narcissa were delighted to have Flower back to gossip with, though Flower knew they were going to ask mainly about Theo and her. Flower rolled her eyes.

Dumbledore was back and he asked how she was feeling. She answered honestly; she didn't know. She knew she was poisoned, things like that didn't just happen; it had to be planned.

**XXX **Pacing his office, the minister palmed his chin in thought. That girl... She had to have tricked Moody. And Dumbledore; he must be confounded. Whatever she did, it had worked. She had no paperwork for transferring-she wasn't even from the school she claimed to be from! The minister bit his lip and looked towards the weekly report on her from Dumbledore.

**Name: **Flower Rettop**  
Age: **13**  
House: **Slytherin

**Classes - **Works hard, top grades, hasn't missed an assignment

**Interactions with others - **Friendly to all students (especially Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors)

**Friends (hangs out with most) - **Severus Snape (Slytherin), Rodolphus/Rabastan LeStrange (Slytherin/Slytherin), Narcissa/Bellatrix Black (Slytherin/Slytherin), Lucius Malfoy (Slytherin), James Potter (Gryffindor), Remus Lupin (Gryffindor), Lilly Evans (Gryffindor), Sirius Black (Gryffindor), Peter Pettigrew (Gryffindor)

**Complaints - **None.

It was almost the same every week! She was a perfect student, hung out with as many Slytherins as many Gryffindors, and worked hard. Rubbing his forehead, he turned to the owl that sat on his desk. It was a Hogwarts owl, one Dumbledore used all the time. It had been sent with the report, but without thought to care the minister hadn't realized another letter on its leg.

He broke it off and read.

**Dear Minister,**

**It had come to my attention that there is another exchange student from Durmstrang. He is in his third year. If you wish to speak with him, feel free to stop by. Bring Alaster Moody or another Auror if you wish.**

**Sincerely, **

**Albus Dumbledore**

**P.S - His name is Theodore Kcalb.**

"Another exchange student?" The minister yelped out. This cannot go on! But, suddenly, Alaster Moody's words came into his head.

_"She had nothing dangerous in that head of hers. Leave her be and she won't do a thing to harm anyone or anything."_

Moody could spot a traitor a mile away and figure out a lie in a second. He was trusted with the sort of thing. The minister would see to it that he was interrogated by Moody if it's the last thing he does!

He grabbed another piece of parchment and wrote.

**Dumbledore,**

**I hope this reaches you. Another exchange student? From Durmstrang? I'm having Alaster meet him soon.**

**Sincerely, **

**The Minister of Magic**

**XXX **After Michael had found the book, all the adults were concentrating. Who could have done this and who was next? All the children joined the discussion and felt the need to do anything-something to help but the idea of what wasn't coming any time soon.

"The spell would attach onto one person..." Hermione read quietly. She dropped the book on the floor. Harry went over and grabbed the book and then her.

"What? Did you figure something out?" He asked hurriedly.

Hermione sat down and grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill. She wrote 'Lilly' and then 'Teddy' down. "The spell attaches onto one person" Lilly and then attached onto another close to the first: Teddy." She looked up to everyone. "Who is going to be closet to Teddy?"

No one moved for a second but everyone, even himself, was thinking the same thing: Orion.

Orion gulped and looked down. "I'm going to be next and then Christy."

Michael continued, "Then James, then Jillian, then me..." Ethan, then Nathan... Melody, Hermione, Harry, Ron... Luna, Neville, Ginny, Pansy, Draco... Then their kids...

Luna sighed. "It'll only be a matter of time before it gets all of us to wherever they really are." She wrung her hands together.

**XXX** Dumbledore sat comfortably in his chair, sucking on some lemon drops. He hummed at the taste, it was absolutely delicious. Fawkes, who are no muggle food much lest candy, even enjoyed the nice flavor. He had sent the letter off to the minister a week ago and almost was going to write another because he had forgotten to use a copying charm on the last one, when the owl he had sent was flying through his window and onto his desk. It looked messy because of the wind, but it cleaned itself in a hurry.

Dumbledore grabbed the letter and opened it.

**Dumbledore,**

**I hope this reaches you. Another exchange student? From Durmstrang? I'm having Alaster meet him soon.**

**Sincerely, **

**The Minister of Magic**

Dumbledore nodded to himself. He would allow that. Alaster would see that Theo was just as trustful as Flower was when she first came to Hogwarts. He still wondered slightly how the Malfoy's knew her because the only Malfoy relative he knew that had red hair was the Weasleys. She wasn't related to Arthur. He had overheard that one day in the halls.

_Arthur Weasley and Molly Prewett laughed together and thanked Flower for her help on their Potions essay. "I'm curious to know how she is related to me. I've never met her. Strange thing is that my family's the only one with red hair like hers."_

_Molly looked confused too. "We'll have to ask later, won't we?" She gave Arthur a kiss and dragged him off to Merlin only knows._

Lucius Malfoy had never acting like she was his cousin, merely a friend. Maybe that was the way to show affection in the family, Dumbledore did not know. What he did know, was that his students were safe. Flower would do no damage. Neither would Theo. Everything was good. Hopefully.

**XXX **Breathing hard, he opened his letter. It was the Dark Lord's handwriting alright. He stood there, frightened, utterly terrified of what would be written in the letter. He felt like the owls was watching him, taunting him about the situation. He ignored the feeling and opened the letter.

_Death Eater, _

_I congratulate you for doing a deed for me. I must say that you obviously were the right choice for this, even without his life in the way. The girl is now vulnerable, one more dose of the poison and her mind will be open to me. I will send you a vile later in the week, the day before the full moon. She will be much to weak, even with that mate of hers. _

_The Dark Lord_

He toke a breath. Again? He would have to poison her again? He couldn't! But... He didn't want to loose him. He couldn't. He was his brother! He shook, trying to think. Dumbledore couldn't help. He would already be in trouble for poisoning her the first time. She wasn't paying attention, it had been to easy.

Flower was the only one he could tell and she was the one who would have to suffer for it. The Dark Lord would do anything to get his hands on her mind. She was valuable. So valuable.

He toke one more breath and then penned a note.

_Dark Lord, _

_I bow to your power. I only wish to serve you in any and every way possible. I await the chance to help you with such a task. Thank you, My Lord._

_Rabastan LeStrange_

When Rabastan got back Flower and Theo were cuddled on the Slytherin couch. She was laying her head on his chest and he was running his fingers through her hair. Bellatrix and Narcissa were trying to hide their giggles and pressing their hands to their mouths. Their writing hands were trying to work on their essays when all their brains could think about was the cute couple a couch away. Lucius and his brother were playing Exploding Snap! next to the fire. Severus was brewing a potion with Lilly in Slughorn's office. Everything was alright for a night. He gathered his wits and joined the game of Exploding Snap!.

James and Sirius were busy goofing off in the Gryffindor common room and many were watching them juggle, play card tricks, and shout idea about pranks and get people to join in. Remus and Peter sat on the side lines, cheering and clapping at each trick, the common room following.

**XXX **Dumbledore, on the other hand, was looking at a very strange sight. A younger, handsome Sirius Black was standing at his office door with a book and a shy smile he had never seen on the Black family face.

"Who might you be young man?" He asked. The younger man gave him the book, which he accepted, and they both sat down in the chairs near his desk. The boy pointed to the book and smiled again.

"Once you read that, I can tell you my name." He simply said. Dumbledore stared for a moment, then opened the book and read.

_**Nepareizs laiks (Wrong Time)**_

_Burtot (Spell): Atpakaļ laikā, ja tie nekad nedrīkst iet_ _(Back in time, where they should never go)_

_Šī Burtot transportē persona, kas reizi vēsturē, ka tie nekad nedrīkst collas laiks parasti ir laiks, kad persona varētu mainīt kaut ko radikāli savā dzīvē. (This spell transports a person to a time in history that they should never be in. The time is usually a time where the person would be able to change something drastic in their lives.)_

_Burvestību piešķir pati viena persona, un pēc tam piešķir pati uz citu tuvu pirmajai. Tas tur strādā, kamēr persona vai lieta, kas lietos to, ir pārtraukta.(The spell attaches itself to one person, and then attaches itself to another close to the first. It keeps working until the person or thing that cast it, is stopped.)_

Dumbledore gasped. He glanced at the young man. "What is your name?"

The boy gave him the shit-eating grin that Sirius had given him whenever he and James had gotten in huge trouble. "My name is Orion Black II."

Dumbledore didn't say anything for a while and Orion thought for a second that he was going brain dead when he saw Dumbledore look back down at the book and then at him. He seemed to be trying to figure it out. He decided to explain.

"We're unsure why this is happening. We only thought Flower was going to disappear. When we found this, we figured that this was going to happen until it got us all." Orion gulped.

"How is it that you can tell me your name?" The old man asked. Flower and Theo hadn't. Orion smiled.

"Could you ask for Flower and Theo to come in, please? I really want to see them." He was going to pout when he saw Dumbledore nodding and sending Fawkes flying out the door. A few moments later, which was in complete and utter silence, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." The headmaster sounded normal and Orion wondered if he had practiced that. Surely enough, Flower and Theo walked through the door, hand in hand. Time seemed to stop again and all three teenagers tackled one another. There was tears and laughter. Dumbledore couldn't help but smile.

"How are you here?" Theo asked excitedly. Orion opened his mouth to explain when Dumbledore handed him the book. He gave it to the couple and they read. Their eyes widened, but only Flower could speak.

"We... You... How?" She asked faintly. Orion shrugged his shoulders.

"We're not sure. Harry and Hermione are trying to find out now. It's kind of hard when we didn't know the spell for a long time." The Black said. "We're still unsure of whose going to be next."

Dumbledore hated crushing happy parts, but coughed lightly. He asked when the children turned to him, "Who are you all, please?" He felt weird pleading to three teenagers.

Orion laughed. "You know me. I'm Orion Regulus Black, son of Sirius Black." Dumbledore stared. He couldn't speak and turned to Flower.

She smirked. "I told you to figure it out, but since Orion's here I guess that ended that. My name's Lillian Rosie Potter II, daughter of Harry Potter and Hermione Potter." Dumbledore looked absolutely lost. He finally turned to Theo.

Theo flushed and his hair lightened from its turquoise color to a light pink. Orion chuckled. "My name's Theodore Remus Lupin, son of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin. I'm Orion's cousin of sorts."

Dumbledore stared, confused and lost. He was looking at the son of Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and James Potter's son's daughter. He finally thought his mind was going to crack open. He laughed. He full out laughed and the three teens looked slightly worried.

"Did we make Albus Dumbledore go insane?" All three asked themselves.

A while later, they all sat down eating buscuits and drinking tea. They were sharing what happened.

"Orion, how did you guys figure it out? The spell, I mean." Lillian asked around a cup of tea. Dumbledore paid close attention.

Orion finish off his buscuit and downed his tea. "Mikey had us all split up and search each library." He looked at the headmaster. "Mikey is Flower's oldest brother. I think he found the book or something and Hermione figured it out that the spell would keep going. We're so confused about it that we're literally just waiting for the next person to drop out of our time and hit this one." He bit into another buscuit.

Dumbledore nodded and began thinking. Just how many people were they talking about? "Just who would be affected by the spell? Roughly how many people?"

The three teenagers thought for a minute and asked for a piece of parchment. As they began writing, Dumbledore read upside down.

Michael, Jillian, Jameson, Lillian, Ethan, Nathan, Melody  
Orion, Christina  
Teddy  
Damien, Charolette, Lance, Scorpius  
Brianna, Denzel, Corbin  
Ivy, Tyler, Daniel  
Fred, Roxanne  
Molly, Lucy  
Victoire, Dominique, Louis

Harry, Hermione  
Ron, Luna  
Draco, Pansy  
Neville, Ginny  
George, Angelina  
Percy, Penelope  
Bill, Fluer

Lillian spoke, "We're the only three that came. There are twenty-seven kids... fourteen adults... There are forty-one of us together. The spell would have to take all of us."

Dumbledore stared at the list. A family this size wouldn't just cause a storm, it would cause a catastophe! He could hide them, that was certain, but... it would take time and by the way the spell was going, there wasn't going to be much.

"No one knows who you are, right? None of you?" He asked quietly. Lillian was the only one who answered.

"Remus knows me. He figured out my name, remember?" She asked. Dumbledore thought. Yes, Remus had come in and told him on Lillian's request.

Teddy looked down. He thought about the last full moon.

_Remus and Theo sat on the wet grass. They were waiting for Flower. Remus wanted to talk to Teddy alone. "You guys are mates." It was more of a statement, then a question. Teddy didn't speak for a moment._

_"Yes, we are. Why?" Remus bit his lip. _

_"She told me about her mate. That his name was Teddy Remus... Lupin." Remus didn't look at the other boy. They didn't speak for a few minutes. The silence was only broken by the sounds of leaves moving about and the wind howling slightly. _

_"I am Teddy, if that's what you're asking. You are my dad." Teddy reached over and touched Remus's shoulder. Remus and he locked eyes before they pulled each other into a hug. "I get to meet you, finally."_

_Remus sighed and inhaled the scent of his kin. He had the feeling that he hadn't been there for his son, not on purpose, but because he had died. "I'm sorry I left you alone." He apologized._

_Teddy laughed shakily. "Wasn't your fault, was it?" They stayed there, arms wrapped tight around each other. They finally met._

"Remus... my dad knows who I am." Teddy announced. Lillian looked over at him, as did Orion. Lillian had't known they had spoken about it. Orion thought of what a great deal it must have been to have met his father. He wanted so badly to meet his. But... the Sirius Black now, in this time... he would have never accepted a Slytherin child.

Dumbledore nodded and locked the information in his head. He folded the parchment with each name and tucked it away in his sleeve. "The only thing left to talk about it what to do with you, Mr. Black." Orion frowned in thought. He looked almost exactly like his father, having him become a student was a ludicrous idea. What to do?

**XXX **Voldemort stood in his potion's lab. The potion brewing over a small flame. He glanced quickly at the book in which he had found the potion.

Leser-Trank _(Reader Potion)_

Dieser Trank erlaubt einer Person, Gedächtnisse von der Person zu zeichnen, die den Trank verbrauchte. Person ist einige Stunden lang unbewusst und hat keine Erinnerung von überhaupt vergiftet worden sein. Setzen Sie Gedächtnisse in eine aufpassende Vorrichtung des Gedächtnisses. _(This potion allows a person to draw memories from the person who consumed the potion. Person will be unconscious for several hours and have no recollection of having ever been poisoned. Place memories into a memory watching device.)_

Flower Rettop's memories were being processed and she had no clue. The potion was absolutely undetectable with any spell. His death eater was safe, he guessed, for the time being. It was such a simple potion too, a child with any brewing skill could have made it in their kitchen! Voldemort laughed cruelly. This is what happens when 'Dark Magic' was put away from 'Light' witches and wizards. They had no clue how easy it was to just gain control over things. Good people never win.

He poured some of it into a veil, placed it in a box, and tied it to a large raven he had. He stroked it's head. "Give this to Rabastan, will you?" He mocked. "Not Rodolphus. We won't want him finding out, will we?" A chuckled erupted from his pale lips.

**XXX **Rabastan had been waiting, waiting!, for that damn letter. He wanted this over with, he didn't want to hurt Flower anymore. Rodolphus was his only brother though. No matter how much he annoyed him from time to time, he was still blood and Flower... wasn't. She was new, unrelated and... valuable to the Dark Lord. His Lord. He breathed in and prayed for the first time in his life.

He began his journey to the owlery. It was a while from the Slytherin common room. On his way, he saw so many people looking carefree and joyful. He wanted to spit on them. They didn't know how he felt. He couldn't be happy hurting his friend or letting his brother get hurt without him realizing it. He got to the owlery and waited a minute or two and then decided to leave when he heard a bird land.

The raven. The Dark Lord's raven.

He pulled the letter off first, not even looking at the box along with it.

_Death Eater, _

_It pleases me that you're so willing to help me. The final veil is in the box and I sincerely hope that you do what you are told. I need those memories by the end of next week. She must take the potion by tomorrow. Be sure to get it right!_

_The Dark Lord_

Rabastan shook. Tomorrow? ...Tomorrow? How was he going to be able to do that! He wasn't going to be anywhere near her! They had no classes together tomorrow, the day afterwards yes. He bit his lip in frustration. He would have to sneak out of class, or catch her during lunch, or... He didn't know. He just didn't know.

**XXX **McGonagall watched blank faced as the famous Marauders torture and humiliated Severus Snape once again in the hallway. What was she going to do with them? They were being so good too! She shook her head and went to walk over to them, but was cut off when they all seemed to be floating in air by themselves. They were shaken and then dropped, from where they floated two feet above. She looked around.

Three teenagers were standing across the hall. She gasped. Theo Kcalb was standing with Flower Riddle and a... Sirius Black clone? What was going on! She stormed over and demanded, "And who might this be? Mr. Kcalb, Ms. Riddle?"

The Sirius Black clone toke the chance to answer himself. He smiled gently at her. "My name's Ryan Kcalb. I'm Theo cousin." She blinked and turned to Theo, who was holding Flower's hand, and nodding. He had black hair and gray eyes, like 'Ryan'. "I'm new in Slytherin, Professor." Ryan smiled shyly now. She glanced over him.

He was dressed in Slytherin colors and was holding his wand. She assumed, since he was the only one doing so, that he was the one who cast the spell on the Marauders.

She addressed him with a stiff voice, "Don't get in trouble and control the Marauders more like that, Mr. Kcalb, and we will get along famously." She stated and walked off. Just what she needed! Another Sirius Black looker.

Girls gathered around the new kid and cooed at his looks. True, he looked like the hot and delicious Sirius Black, but hey, he was fresh meat. He looked nice too. Like he wouldn't break someone's heart, some girls thought. One shouted out, "Are you single?" Ryan blinked. McGonagall stayed to listen in. She prayed.

"No." There was chaos. And destruction. And yelling, lots and lots of yelling. Theo and Flower were howling with laughter and some of the other guys around looked at each other like... 'Damn, we want to see his girlfriend...'

Flower turned and grabbed both her boys' hands. She pulled them away and laughed. She had some family back and she wasn't going to let them leave! Never! "Come on, Ryan, Theo. Let's go feed the Hippogriffs and play with the squid, eh?"

The three enjoyed the day and everyone watched and wondered about the new comer. And another Slytherin to deal with. The Gryffindors were glaring at every step the new Slytherin toke, but he didn't act any different. He could have been alone and not care. It was that strange. So very strange.

The only one thankful was Severus. He could feel the blood rushing to his head. And it wasn't pleasant. Ryan could have been smug and not accept the thanks, but he smiled, shook his hand and said, "You're Flower's friend. And Theo's. That makes you mine too." And for a while, Snape stood there and then smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

**_XXX _**_McGonagall watched blank faced as the famous Marauders torture and humiliated Severus Snape once again in the hallway. What was she going to do with them? They were being so good too! She shook her head and went to walk over to them, but was cut off when they all seemed to be floating in air by themselves. They were shaken and then dropped, from where they floated two feet above. She looked around._

_Three teenagers were standing across the hall. She gasped. Theo Kcalb was standing with Flower Riddle and a... Sirius Black clone? What was going on! She stormed over and demanded, "And who might this be? Mr. Kcalb, Ms. Riddle?"_

_The Sirius Black clone toke the chance to answer himself. He smiled gently at her. "My name's Ryan Kcalb. I'm Theo cousin." She blinked and turned to Theo, who was holding Flower's hand, and nodding. He had black hair and gray eyes, like 'Ryan'. "I'm new in Slytherin, Professor." Ryan smiled shyly now. She glanced over him._

_He was dressed in Slytherin colors and was holding his wand. She assumed, since he was the only one doing so, that he was the one who cast the spell on the Marauders._

_She addressed him with a stiff voice, "Don't get in trouble and control the Marauders more like that, Mr. Kcalb, and we will get along famously." She stated and walked off. Just what she needed! Another Sirius Black looker._

_Girls gathered around the new kid and cooed at his looks. True, he looked like the hot and delicious Sirius Black, but hey, he was fresh meat. He looked nice too. Like he wouldn't break someone's heart, some girls thought. One shouted out, "Are you single?" Ryan blinked. McGonagall stayed to listen in. She prayed._

_"No." There was chaos. And destruction. And yelling, lots and lots of yelling. Theo and Flower were howling with laughter and some of the other guys around looked at each other like... 'Damn, we want to see his girlfriend...'_

_Flower turned and grabbed both her boys' hands. She pulled them away and laughed. She had some family back and she wasn't going to let them leave! Never! "Come on, Ryan, Theo. Let's go feed the Hippogriffs and play with the squid, eh?"_

_The three enjoyed the day and everyone watched and wondered about the new comer. And another Slytherin to deal with. The Gryffindors were glaring at every step the new Slytherin toke, but he didn't act any different. He could have been alone and not care. It was that strange. So very strange._

_The only one thankful was Severus. He could feel the blood rushing to his head. And it wasn't pleasant. Ryan could have been smug and not accept the thanks, but he smiled, shook his hand and said, "You're Flower's friend. And Theo's. That makes you mine too." And for a while, Snape stood there and then smiled._

**XXX **The new Slytherin was a copy of Sirius Black in everything but personality mostly. The only differences in the pair were that Ryan could hold a relationship (he hasn't cheated at all) and he was helpful to all houses like Theo Kcalb and Flower Riddle. The teachers loved him, especially Slughorn, who has undoubtedly bragged about having another perfect student. It was strange to many: three exchange students and all in Slytherin. People even questioned their sudden appearances, asking questions they may have looked up to know about the school's they attended: Durmstrang or Beauxbatons.

Ryan had undoubtedly captured the hearts of many girls. Narcissa and Bellatrix had taken a liking, but as a friendship level, most likely because he had helped them prank some Gryffindors. Lucius and the LeStrange brothers' had asked many times that Ryan played for the Quidditch team when they had caught him flying once during lunch.

It was good, Dumbledore thought. Ryan needed to fit in until more of the time-travelers came. There was no telling when or how, but more would definitely come.

**XXX **Rabastan sighed and looked over at Flower's cauldron. It was a perfect potion again. His was looking slightly off color and he cursed himself for not getting it right. Before class, he was happy and laughing at some poor Gryffindor first years getting lost in the halls. When he stepped into class however and saw Theo and Flower talking, the veil of the potion his Lord had given him weighted more than Hogwarts itself.

He decided that at lunch, in her drink, he would put it there. There was no telling who had put it in at lunch. It was a synch, he thought. Making it there before her was the problem. Flower could be half-way across Hogwarts and be on the other side in seconds if she wished. He wished he knew how to do that; it would make life so much easier.

Severus was helping him in class today. Flower was working with Theo and Ryan wasn't in this class. He had transfiguration, which he said he was pants at. _Sucks for him, huh? _Rabastan thought bitterly.

Slughorn went around the room, glancing once or twice into a potion he passed; many students didn't get the potion right. He was one of them, but Severus, being the clever Slytherin everyone knew, helped him straighten it out before to late. Slughorn carefully looked at his, but after a quick glance at Rabastan's neutral face, he granted it passable.

_My luck's going to run out some time. I hope later and not now._

**XXX **When Harry woke to find Orion gone and not a single person knew why or how, he wasn't particularly in a good mood. He stood watching his three youngest children, the twins Ethan and Nathan, and Melody, playing Quidditch. He had no work today and school was out for the summer. Hermione was at the hospital, doing some healer work that Harry had given up trying to understand. The book that held the spell that had taken his children rested in his hands, gripped harshly.

He was scared. Harry James Potter, the Chosen One, was horribly scared. Voldemort hadn't scared him this much. Nothing had beforehand. Draco and Ron had taken him out, meeting at Neville's or the Leaky Cauldron for a little drink, but it was all in vain. Things were getting out of control. It started to affect Harry's friends.

Draco had told him that his oldest son, Damien, had slept over a friend's house and the mother had called, frantic, because Damien had gone missing. Draco had been heartbroken, he had headed straight for Azkaban to ask any Death Eater if Damien had appeared in the past, but no one had remembered, not even his father, Lucius.

Ron also had lost a child, his oldest and only daughter, Brianna. Michael had been over and they were out by the pond near their house when he suddenly came barreling into the house, screaming Ron's name. When he explained, he said "She was being surrounded by a gold mist and it circled around her wrists and ankles. Then suddenly, she vanished." The problem was that Brianna didn't have her wand at that moment, thinking it was safe.

Michael hadn't talked much since, preferring to stay in the company of Melody and Jillian. James and the twins stayed out of their way, knowing that a pissed and / or depressed Michael would end in a big, huge mess that would end up being their fault for not taking Michael's feelings into account. That was the case until James had shouted at him, saying "You may have lost your girlfriend, but I lost my twin sister and two of my best friends in the whole world!" It was not true that James spent much of his time with Orion and / or Teddy, he spent a lot of time with the Weasley twins, the other Weasley children, Malfoy or the Longbottom boy's. It still hurt the same. George had commented that day that he felt very much like James when he lost Fred. It had seized their fighting, but the battle had started later on when they decided to stuff the rules and attack each other with hexes.

Both Michael and James lost their rights to their wands for the rest of the summer.

Still in a warped way, Harry was glad Michael had seen Brianna disappear. They knew exactly how and they could know tell when anyone else was leaving or not. Michael hadn't found that useful and said he wasn't talking to anyone until he saw Brianna again. Harry amused himself with the idea, he had thought that once when he was younger. He hadn't been able to see Hermione for two months and it had almost killed him.

He didn't know what was going to happen or who was going to go next, they hadn't figured it out yet. The order they thought hadn't been right.

Lilly was gone, then Teddy, Orion... They thought Christina was next, not Damien. They didn't think Brianna was next either.

Harry closed his eyes, _who was next?_

**XXX **His eyes opened and he felt his body burst into pain. He groan and tried to roll over, trying anything to get the pain over and done with, but no vale. He was lying in a very dark room, the only light ever showing was from glass orbs that were stacked and stacked on shelves. He thought for a second that he was in a muggle grocery store when it was closed, but quickly dismissed the thought.

He was about to stand when he felt pain shoot up his right leg. He clutched his thigh in pain. "Ah..." He gritted his teeth and was glad he was wearing the green, blue, and white plaid shorts he loved so much. The bone was sticking out of his leg. He tried moving it slightly. He screamed and didn't notice until a second later that he was surrounded by wands.

Aurors, by the looks of them, circled him. They didn't move to help him and he felt for a moment that they were completely heartless. He begged. "Please, help. My leg... Please..." He turned his gray eyes to each one of the men that stood around him, but still they made no move to help. Though, he saw one twitch as though he wanted to help, but wasn't allowed to.

The sound of a door opening echoed through the room and the sound of footsteps followed. Two people were walking towards them and his heart stopped. The minister, he hadn't caught the name, and Abraxas Malfoy made their way to the scene. Abraxas was looking very much like the Malfoy he was; pale blond hair and striking gray eyes that caught every movement in the room. **_(1)_**

The minister flinched at the sight of the boy's leg and waved a hand at one of the men to the boy. The man bent down immediately and began to heal his leg, but not before pushing it painfully back into place. He bit his lip and breathed harshly as the bone mended and he was given a potion, which he knew was Skele-grow.

"Take him to the courtroom when you're done. We'll question him about why he's here." The minister and Abraxas left shortly afterwards; giving the men orders before they left. The boy staggered the whole time trying to get to the courtroom and stopped when he realized what room they were in. The room that Death Eaters were questioned in.

He was quickly strapped to the chair by chains and metal rails around his torso. His leg was screaming in pain and he felt as though he was going to pass out. He tried biting his lip, but his head was locked so that he couldn't move a centimeter. His vision was placed where the whole room, if it had been in fact filled with people of the court, could see perfectly. The minister sat at the judge's chair and waved a hand at Abraxas to sit beside him. The following men before circled his chair.

_Not like I'm getting out anyway. _The boy rolled his eyes mentally.

The minister cleared his throat and began questioning him. "Who are you?"

A simple question startled him. Who was he? He was someone who was in very big trouble and shouldn't be here in this time. He decided to be nice. "My name is Damien. Just Damien."

The minister stroked his beard. "Well, _Damien_, what are you doing here? In the Department of Mysteries? The prophecy room is not welcome to the likes of outsiders."

Damien swallowed the uncomfortable in his throat. "I'll be honest here. I have no clue what happened to me. I appeared in the air and fell. I didn't even have time enough to try and land right." He gestured with his eyes to his leg. The minister watched him. Abraxas touched his arm lightly and spoke in a whisper. Though Damien caught it all.

"May I ask him questions?" The Malfoy patriarch asked quietly in his silky tone. The minister nodded. Watching Damien closely, Abraxas didn't say anything for a short while. He was watching him.

It was suddenly clear when Abraxas declined his head to stare at him, that he was using Legilimency on him. He quickly closed his eyes and tried to stay calm. He threw the older man out seconds later.

"When you say you're going to ask questions, I didn't think that meant looking into my mind!" Damien yelped out, eyes firmly closed. The heard someone move, the fabric of their clothes brushing against each other.

"Abraxas?" The voice was hesitant; the minister's voice. The Malfoy cleared his throat, seemingly embarrassed.

"Sorry, minister. I was merely curious of what he wouldn't tell us. I never knew a child like him knew about Legilimency or Occlumency." The last part was directed at Damien and he gripped his hands.

"Next time ask! It couldn't hurt much." Damien grumbled. Abraxas assured him that he wouldn't do it again and Damien opened his eyes to the insanely bright room.

" Next question. Where did you come from?" The long haired blond asked.

Damien blinked and thought hurriedly. "I'm not sure I should tell you. I'm not from here. I'm not a student at school right now, it's the summer-"

The minister interrupted, "It is March, boy. School's almost over, not stopped."

Damien blinked again. "Okay, so I'm going to through an idea out. I time traveled here. Would that make sense?"

The room was very quiet for a moment when the minister looked very weird. The old man burst out laughing, holding his hand to his chest as though his heard was going to fly out of his chest. "Good try, boy. Good try."

"My name is Damien! Use it!" Damien growled out. _How was he going to get out of here?_

**XXX **If he was surprised, he never showed it. Tyler Longbottom had walked up to him, which was strange because Michael had always been slightly intimidating towards him, and asked him about Occulmency; homework for school Michael thought.

He had set off into the library, seconds before, and returned with a huge book called _Occulmency: The Guide of Protection Your Mind_. He opened it, flipped through the boring part and scimmed through the paragraphs.

_Occulmency is the act of magically closing one's mind against Legilimency. It can prevent a Legilimens from accessing one's thoughts and feelings, or influencing them. A person who practices this art is known as an Occlumens. The most basic form of Occulmency involves clearing one's mind — making it "blank and empty" — in order to prevent a Legilimens from perceiving one's emotions and thoughts. More advanced Occlumency involves suppressing only the thoughts, emotions, and memories that would contradict whatever it is an Occlumens wishes a Legilimens to believe; hence, it is not obvious that Occlumency is being used even if the person is lying. It requires a great deal of will power, as with resisting the Imperius Curse, as well as a high degree of mental and emotional discipline. It is also one method of resisting the influence of Veritaserum. The word "occlumency" comes from occlude, "to conceal", and mens, Latin for "mind". **(2)**_

Michael nodded his head, taking in the information. He gave it to Tyler, who was shaking in his shoes. "Here, this should help. It's what I used to get my information about it. It was easy, just rearrange the words a bit, okay?" Tyler nodded, not making any move that could or would annoy someone. Every since Brianna disappeared, Michael had been a ticking time bomb and he only exploded at James, but it didn't stop him (even if his wand was gone) from throttling anyone else.

Tyler stood there for a moment taking in Michael's appearance. He had dark rings around his eyes, lack of sleep most likely. He looked like he had lost some weight along with the sleep. He was clammy and he had been pale to begin with. Tyler truly felt horrible.

"Thanks for helping me, Michael." He moved and was grabbing the door handle when he heard Michael's response.

"It's Mikey. It's okay, help friends out... right?" Tyler smiled. Michael-MIKEY was a nice person, but the intimidation still stood. Tyler just learned to get away from that.

"Right." Tyler left.

**XXX **Voldemort scanned the room. His Death Eaters all trembled, except maybe the one who knew what they were doing. He closed his eyes, rolling his head back to rest against the chair's back. "Why am I angry?" He asked quietly. He sure everyone in the room heard.

The air in the room became colder.

"My plans did not work." Voldemort stated. Picking up his wand hand, his right, he pet Nagini on the head, hearing the soft hiss that came from it's huge mouth. He hissed back. "Why did my plans not work?" He asked, casual like. No one dare spoke.

After few moments, a brave Death Eater stammered out, "My Lord... You never told us the Potion you were using... What-" He started screaming loudly, painfully, as though someone had ripped every limb from his body.

The Dark Lord's wand was raised and his eyes were narrowed. "Do I need to tell any of you the Potion? Any of _you_? _You _follow my plans and do as you're told. The Potion was Leser-Trank. It's a Potion that allows you to take memories from a person and said person will not ever remember! My plan was fool proof and yet... And yet, it did not work! Why, may I ask that be?"

Severus Snape spoke up from the black clothed crowd. "May I see the book you obtained the potion from, My Lord?" He spoke calmly, almost quiet. The Dark Lord seemed to hesitate, Severus did not know why, and then Voldemort got up and walked from the room. For minutes they sat there, wondering what would happen when a potion's genius took a look.

Voldemort returned, holding the heavy book in which the potion resided in. He dropped in front of the Half-Blood Prince. "Page 257." The man's voice flowed.

Severus, not one to disappoint, flipped easily to the page and skimmed the summary.

**Leser-Trank _(Reader Potion)_**

**Dieser Trank erlaubt einer Person, Gedächtnisse von der Person zu zeichnen, die den Trank verbrauchte. Person ist einige Stunden lang unbewusst und hat keine Erinnerung von überhaupt vergiftet worden sein. Setzen Sie Gedächtnisse in eine aufpassende Vorrichtung des Gedächtnisses. _(This potion allows a person to draw memories from the person who consumed the potion. Person will be unconscious for several hours and have no recollection of having ever been poisoned. Place memories into a memory watching device.)_**

Muttering to himself quietly, he was confused. How did the potion not work? Did it not work on just the person the Dark Lord used it on? "My Lord... Do you think it does not work because..." He thought of a reason, but his mind did not work. "Can you tell me about the person? Anything that would... be different then normal witches or wizards?" He asked, eyes still scimming.

The Dark Lord did not speak for a few moments, then with a sigh answered. "The person is a werewolf, that is the only thing I would think would be different."

Severus blinked his eyes. "Do you think it's possible that the potion does not work on dark creatures? My Lord?" He asked.

Everyone in the room was silent. The cloak that was weirdly placed on the ceiling was ticking by slowly. Without a second thought, Voldemort, feeling more like a kid then he had ever been, got up, walked out, and slammed the door hard enough to shake the walls.

Still, as their Lord was gone, no one spoke a word.

**XXX **Rabastan LeStrange breathed hard. The potion did not work. It couldn't have. The Dark Lord had penned him about why, but any news about his brother's life was not in the letter.

_Death Eater,_

_The Potion I supplied you with will not work on dark creatures such as Flower Rettop. As much as I wish that I didn't need that information, I still do. I will think of another plan for you to follow out. _

_The Dark Lord_

No news about Rodolphus, but news about him having to still carry out a plan that Dark Lord would think of. He silently prayed that the next plan worked on dark creatures; should it not, Rabastan feared that he would never see his brother again. Hurt, he left the owlery and walked around the grounds a bit, not pay any attention at all about where he was heading.

Soon enough he reached the edge of the land, the Black lake shining in front of him. He was completely alone and he wasn't sure if that was what he wanted. He was so unsure.

"Do you really think that he wouldn't hurt your brother? Rabastan?" A voice called from behind. Said person flung himself around and gulped loudly as he saw Flower Riddle standing with Theo and Ryan. He had never talked to Ryan and he hoped that this meeting would kill the chance for being the guy's friend.

"Flower.. I..." He struggled with his words. Flower sighed and smiled that showed her laziness that she only had when she was around her friends. Rabastan didn't think he deserved it.

"It's okay. I figured it out. Well... not really, I found a letter that fell out of your back. I'm really fine with it." She tilted her head. She was beautiful. "I know you're trying to protect your brother, I'd do the same."

Rabastan didn't believe his luck. He knew he wasn't out of the loop, Theo's hands were clenched and he was looking like he was ready for murder, but his other hand was holding Flower's. She was holding him back, just like he thought she'd do.

"I'm sorry, I really am. I don't deserve to be forgiven." He choked out. Ryan, who had obviously never given him any reason to hate or like him, smiled handsomely at him.

"Everyone deserves a second chance. Want yours?" Ryan Kcalb was a cool kind of guy. Rabastan nodded and almost cried when Flower hugged him. "Let's get some food. I'm starving and this emotional shit is making my stomach turn!" Ryan joked. Rabastan couldn't laugh, but his smiled was so wide, it toke most of his face up. He was forgiven.

**XXX** Voldemort was sure that the potion would have worked! It had to of! It was the only thing he could think of. Legilimency was out of the question, Flower Rettop was skilled at Occulmency. That he had confirmed when he tried it at the party they had both attended. She was very skilled.

Was there really no way for her to be broken? No way for Voldemort, the Dark Lord, the most powerful wizard of all times, to break down this little girl? Voldemort started to think so. She was to strong and the blasted wolf in her protected her from his last hope.

Not knowing why, he scribbled her name down. Flower Riddle. No, Flower Rettop.

Sighing he threw the parchment; the paper flew everywhere and landed lazily in the fire pit. If Voldemort was any less the man he was, he would award himself for a good shot.

Quite lazily himself, Voldemort picked himself up and walked over to the overly fluffy chair that sat nearest to the fireplace. He settled back, staring at the parchment that landed flipped over. He closed his eyes.

_Wait! WHAT? _

His eyes popped open and he stared at the parchment again. He snatched the parchment out of the flames, just the way it had landed. P-O-T-T-E-R R-E-W-O-L-F...

P-O-T-T-E-R R-E-W-O-L-F...

_P-O-T-T-E-R R-E-W-O-L-F..._

**P-O-T-T-E-R R-E-W-O-L-F...**

Voldemort smiled cruelly. Flower Potter, huh? This could be interesting. He started chuckling. Maybe he did have hope then...

**XXX **Dumbledore wrote his reports for the minister, sighing loudly.

**Name: **Flower Rettop**  
Age: **13**  
House: **Slytherin

**Classes - **Works hard, top grades, hasn't missed an assignment

**Interactions with others - **Friendly to all students (especially Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors)

**Friends (hangs out with most) - **Severus Snape (Slytherin), Rodolphus/Rabastan LeStrange (Slytherin/Slytherin), Narcissa/Bellatrix Black (Slytherin/Slytherin), Lucius Malfoy (Slytherin), James Potter (Gryffindor), Remus Lupin (Gryffindor), Lilly Evans (Gryffindor), Sirius Black (Gryffindor), Peter Pettigrew (Gryffindor), Theo Kcalb (Slytherin), Ryan Kcalb (Slytherin)

**Complaints - **None

**Name: **Theo Kcalb**  
Age: **13**  
House: **Slytherin

**Classes - **Works hard, hasn't missed an assignment

**Interactions with others - **Friendly to all students

**Friends (hangs out with most) - **Severus Snape (Slytherin), Rodolphus/Rabastan LeStrange (Slytherin/Slytherin), Narcissa/Bellatrix Black (Slytherin/Slytherin), Lucius Malfoy (Slytherin), James Potter (Gryffindor), Remus Lupin (Gryffindor), Lilly Evans (Gryffindor), Sirius Black (Gryffindor), Peter Pettigrew (Gryffindor), Flower Riddle (Slytherin), Ryan Kcalb (Slytherin)

**Complaints - **None

**Name: **Ryan Kcalb**  
Age: **13**  
House: **Slytherin

**Classes - **Works hard

**Interactions with others - **Friendly to all students

**Friends (hangs out with most) - **Severus Snape (Slytherin), Rodolphus/Rabastan LeStrange (Slytherin/Slytherin), Narcissa/Bellatrix Black (Slytherin/Slytherin), Lucius Malfoy (Slytherin), James Potter (Gryffindor), Remus Lupin (Gryffindor), Lilly Evans (Gryffindor), Sirius Black (Gryffindor), Peter Pettigrew (Gryffindor), Flower Riddle (Slytherin), Theo Kcalb (Slytherin)

**Complaints - **None

He didn't understand why the minister wanted the reports so badly. The three of them were very good students. They all worked well with everyone. He suspected that the minister didn't like them because they were all Slytherins. Then he thought; it could be that they had no paperwork with them either, but the Slytherin thing was greater.

He was about to get up and send the reports on their marry way when he heard a knock on the door. He turned pleasantly surprised that he had a guest and opened the door by waving his hand. He pinned the reports to his owl as the sound of someone walking calmly, but hesitantly into his office. He turned.

The girl had pale blond hair that he had only ever seen in the Lovegood and Malfoy family. She had the palest blue eyes; they were like struck lightning. She was tall, around the age of sixteen or seventeen, maybe. She wore black tights with a yellow and black plaid skirt on. Her shirt was the same shade of yellow and covered in drawings of chain necklaces. Her shoes were yellow tie up boots with the laces undone and tucked into the shoe itself. Her head was covered by a black cotton hat that many Muggle-Borns wear in the winter.

"And who might you be?" He smiled nicely. She returned it just as much.

"I'm Brianna, call me Bri."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**_(1):_**** I learned that Lucius's father was named Abraxas Malfoy, not Lukas, like I wrote. So his name is Abraxas now.**

**_(2):_**** This was taken from Harry Potter Wiki, under Occulmency. I never put this anywhere else, from the other information that I had, so I felt bad and put it here this time. I don't like to copyright or whatever it is.**


	10. Chapter 10

**XXX **_He didn't understand why the minister wanted the reports so badly. The three of them were very good students. They all worked well with everyone. He suspected that the minister didn't like them because they were all Slytherins. Then he thought; it could be that they had no paperwork with them either, but the Slytherin thing was greater._

_He was about to get up and send the reports on their marry way when he heard a knock on the door. He turned pleasantly surprised that he had a guest and opened the door by waving his hand. He pinned the reports to his owl as the sound of someone walking calmly, but hesitantly into his office. He turned. _

_The girl had pale blond hair that he had only ever seen in the Lovegood and Malfoy family. She had the palest blue eyes; they were like struck lightning. She was tall, around the age of sixteen or seventeen, maybe. She wore black tights with a yellow and black plaid skirt on. Her shirt was the same shade of yellow and covered in drawings of chain necklaces. Her shoes were yellow tie up boots with the laces undone and tucked into the shoe itself. Her head was covered by a black cotton hat that many Muggle-Borns wear in the winter._

"_And who might you be?" He smiled nicely. She returned it just as much._

_"I'm Brianna, call me Bri."_

**XXX **"Well, Bri. I would welcome you to Hogwarts, but seeing as I have three other people who have graced this school with their presence for the year, I take it you are Miss Brianna from the future?" Dumbledore clapped his hands together.

Bri smiled and nodded. Dumbledore smiled back. "I also take it that you are a student at this school?"

"In the future, yes." She confirmed. _In the very distance future…_

"So, would you like to become a student or would you like to pose as someone else?" He asked kindly.

Bri started to think. She knew that Lilly, Teddy, and Orion must be students here and a fourth, even if the person was in another house, would be suspicious. _Not that it wasn't suspicious already… _Bri rolled her eyes mentally. If she posed as someone's daughter or niece or granddaughter…

A light went on in her head. As a granddaughter… She could be Dumbledore's! If he agreed.

"Sir, would you agree to let me be your granddaughter or something along the lines of that?" She asked smiling brightly.

Dumbledore blinked. Bri as his granddaughter? What a thought that was. He smiled though; he had always wanted a ward to care for. She was nice, bright, and very pretty. She looked like him a bit, if no one knew that his hair hadn't been blond. She and he had the almost same blue eyes. It could work.

"I would be delighted to have you as a Dumbledore. If there a name you really want? Or would you prefer to keep 'Brianna' as your name?" He sounded like a kid in the candy shop.

Brianna chuckled. "My name could be Caitlyn, like my middle name. Cait, or Catie, for short."

"Alright then, Caitlyn Dumbledore. We'll present you tomorrow afternoon at lunch." They shook hands as though they were best friends dealing together. They certainly felt like that.

**XXX **

**Fact One: Draco Malfoy was elected minister at the age of eighteen after Harry Potter turned down the position.**

**XXX**

Pansy Malfoy nee Parkinson didn't feel up to playing with Scorpius anymore. A few hours earlier she and her son were playing at the pond, playing with the fish that were in it. Pansy would make her wand capture a fish in a ball of water and float it around, causing Scorpius to laugh and clap. He was a happy eight-year-old and didn't seem to understand that his brother had gone missing. He thought he was still at a friend's house. It had happened beforehand, so explaining wouldn't have helped the situation.

She gazed at Scorpius, taking in his Malfoy hair and shaking her head in amusement about the fact that he was the only child of their that inherited her chocolate brown eyes. He had the round, childish face that was blemish free and paler then the moon. He was a beautiful boy, no doubt would be a heartbreaker if he wasn't already in love with Harry's youngest daughter, Melody.

"Do you want to go to the Potter mansion? Melody will be there." Pansy suggested. She had to do something to preoccupy him.

The suggestion did the trick. Scorpius's face seemed to glow with excitement. He loved Melody, he was her mate and he automatically felt the connection to the younger girl. He had promised Harry he'd only ever hold her hand until she wanted more. Harry had reminded him that Melody was only five, three years younger than Scorpius himself, so she wouldn't want more for a long time. The thing that won Harry over was when Scorpius said she never would have to want anything, he'd wait if he had to.

Pansy trekked back to the Malfoy Manor and asked Dobby, who worked for Hogwarts, the Malfoys and Potters all together to tell her husband what they were doing. Dobby disappeared in a second.

Using the Floo system, which was easiest for Pansy, she hopped over to the Potter Mansion, Scorpius in tow. Once they were in the living room, Winky appeared asking about their business.

"We're here to see Harry and Melody." Pansy said. Winky nodded, disappeared and seconds later Harry came in, tired looking and holding Melody in his arms. She seemed to be on the verge of falling asleep. "Is this a bad time?" Pansy winced. "I mean…"

Harry waved her off and carefully gave Scorpius a half awake, half sleeping Melody. "It's fine. Melody's been so out of it lately. I think it'd do some good for him to be here." Harry explained. They watched Scorpius handle Melody with the utmost care. He sat on the couch, reclining back. Melody curled into him and the blond wrapped his arms around her, eyes closing and head resting on hers. They were an adorable sight.

Pansy and Harry talked quietly, going over the spell in the book several times before giving up and making some lunch. Harry was a brilliant cook and many often complimented that his skills rivaled the house elves at Hogwarts. Harry denied every word of it.

It was a simple meal of pasta, something Melody enjoyed at any given time. The smell traveled in the living room, four rooms from the kitchen and the little red haired, brown eyed girl ran with her boy trailing behind. After lunch Pansy left saying that she had work to get done.

Scorpius and Melody had ventured into the backyard (if one could call the Black Forest a backyard) and ran happily.

Inside, Harry played with Ethan and Nathan, while talking with Hermione with the two way mirrors. Sirius had kept a couple at his house and Harry had just happened to find them when he was rummaging through things.

"Pansy came over with Scorpius." Harry commented. Hermione smiled. She was grading papers for the next school year that was coming closer. It was only a month into the summer here, but wherever Lilly, Teddy, Orion, Brianna and Damien were was a mystery.

"That's good. Is Melody finally playing?" Hermione leaned back, taking in the Transfiguration room that she redecorated when she was given the position as teacher.

"Yup, Scorpius got her outside, picking flowers and what not. They made flower crowns. They're the king and queen of the forest." Harry snorted out with amusement. Hermione rolled her eyes. They had done something similar when they were at Hermione's grandmother's house.

The silence that followed was comforting. Harry and Hermione was a couple that would never have to talk, but could communicate as easily as talking.

"We'll get them back… right?" Harry murmured. Hermione smiled gently.

"Of Course."

**XXX**

**Fact Two: Harry was given the position of Hogwarts Headmaster at the age of seventeen, after the natural death of Albus Dumbledore.**

**XXX**

Voldemort had been smiling lately and Severus Snape was now scared. The Dark Lord never smiled unless he had exactly what he wanted, or at least he thought he had what he wanted. He ordered his Death Eaters to not contact him at all for anything, even if it was on the time traveler. Severus Snape was very scared.

Had he found something out? It was possible; Flower did give hints, but not enough to give anything majorly away. The only thing that ever intrigued any of the Death Eaters was that she was a Parslemouth; a dark trait. So any luck on finding something about her was short.

Flower had been acting like she was right at home, all houses and people taking her in like she wasn't just a Slytherin, but a celebrity. Theo and Ryan acted like they knew exactly what was going on. They were all brilliant.

What would happen if all that failed?

**XXX**

**Fact Three: Albus Severus Potter was born a year after his sister, Jillian, and was killed a year later on his and his father's birthday: July 31****st****.**

**XXX**

Rodolphus was watching Rabastan. He was constantly fidgeting, like ants had crawled all over his skin under his clothes. He had spent much time in the owlery, somewhere Rabastan hated being because he was allergic to owls. His brother wasn't his brother. He was acting so strange.

"Stan, what's wrong with you lately? Why are you acting so weird?" He asked one day, got no answer, and then continued for the next several. The last time, Rabastan broke.

He was crying, sobbing his eyes out right in the middle of the Slytherin common room. Rodolphus was frozen. Professor Slughorn was no help, frozen as well and had become so nervous he started sweating like a pig in the heat.

Finally, after the older LeStrange brother gathered his wits and grasped his brother's arm and dragged him to his dorm. Moments later, they were both quiet. "What happened, Rabastan?" He firmly asked when he knew his brother was listening.

Words flew out of the younger boy's mouth. He was saying that the Dark Lord would have killed him if he didn't. He said he poisoned Flower and she had known and forgave him. He was going to hurt their friend to save his life. Rodolphus was happy that his brother would do such to save him, but was angry he would hurt someone like Flower.

He sighed heavily. "Rabastan, I have one thing to say. Don't ever do that again! Come to me next time my life is in danger. I'll help you instead, okay?" Rabastan burst into tears again and they hugged for the first time in years.

A burden was lifted from Rabastan's shoulders. He felt like a person again.

The rest of Slytherin saw the impact of the talk. Rabastan was notorious for causing trouble and cracking wise jokes about everything he knew or could find. In many ways Rabastan LeStrange was the Marauder's in Slytherin colors.

Ryan and him became like brothers, joking and tackling each other in the halls, loosing points by any teacher that wasn't Slughorn. The others were happy to see the old him back. Flower especially.

"Feeling better?" She asked quietly, only Theo, Ryan and Rodolphus hearing. Rabastan smiled.

"Yeah, I suppose." His smile never left his face.

**XXX **

**Fact Four: Jillian and Jameson Potter are both like James Potter in personality, but don't get along at all; both called 'Jamie' for James's honor.**

**XXX**

Caitlyn Dumbledore was introduced the next afternoon. She had pale blond hair and her eyes twinkled like her grandfather's. She sat next to him at the teacher's table. Much of the male population in the school, even the Slytherin's who hate Dumbledore, lusted after the fine beauty she was.

Almost all the students thought that she was going to hang out with the Slytherins had come that year, but surprised those who believed by hanging out with the Marauders. She and Remus Lupin became brilliant friends.

She wasn't in any classes, having already apparently graduated from Durmstrang and was going to be living with her grandfather because her parents both died in an attack of Voldemort's. People thought that she hadn't mourned yet because she didn't seem to believe what she said.

_Of course I don't! My parents are well alive. _She thought when someone asked. "Nah, I've… been better, the shock hasn't worn off yet, I guess." She shrugged off anyone else. She missed her parents and Michael very much. She still remembered very vividly about how she disappeared. It had started awesome and ended bad.

**(Warning Lemon)**

_Smiling, Brianna jumped over the bushes and ran as fast as she could. Michael was trailing after her, chest heaving and his blood racing. "Come on, Bri!" He huffed. "Slow down…" He lost his breath and collapsed, causing Bri to double back and kneel next to him._

_Pushing him over onto his back, Brianna's eyes swept over his handsome face and leaned closer until their faces were inches apart. "Mikey?" _

_A hand suddenly shot up and pulled her down, lips locking together. Bri gasped in surprise and pushed at his chest, smirking all the same. "That wasn't cool." She muttered. He leaned his forehead up to hers and smiled dopily._

"_You love me, you know it." Rolling her eyes, she nodded. _

_They traveled a little farther, stopping at an old creek that Ron had told them about. They cuddled, holding hands and gave each other gentle kisses. Michael rolled her over on her back, her hair fanning out around her. He kissed her gently, rubbing his hands down her sides. Bri ran her hands over his clothed chest and slipped them under when they were at his neck line. Their lips parted, panting; they stared at each other before Michael leaned down, rolling up her shirt, kissing her stomach and dipping his tongue in her belly button that had a piercing on it. _

_Bri leaned back, letting her arms fall beside her. Michael pushed her shirt up past her chest and groped her double D chest, hearing her moan. "Please… Mikey!" Her legs fell open and Michael moved in between them, pushing their hips together. He could feel the heat coming from her and his length hardened._

_Michael moved her bra, sucking her nipples bringing them to hardness. One was being pinched and pulled by his hand and the other was being nibbled on. Bri pushed her hips up and felt his other hand go down her to skirt, pushing it up and rubbing her clit. "Ah! Oh, Merlin…" He was pushing a finger in slightly, the only things stopping him was the cloth of her black lace thong. Michael left her breast and placed her own hands on them, squeezing them gently. She began groping them as he worked himself down her body and placing his face to her entrance. _

_He sucked on her, cloth in the way. It was soaking wet and Michael was very glad that they were where no one would see them. "Play with yourself." He demanded. Bri trailed a hand down to her clit, about to touch herself, but was stopped. "Lick them first." He gestured to her fingers. Moaning she obeyed. After they were good and wet, Michael having to watch her small tongue wrapping around her fingers and them sliding in and out of her mouth, she placed two inside of her, circling and scissoring. _

_Michael watched and made quick work of his clothes. His pushed his shirt up to under his arms, showing off his manly chest. He unbuckled his pants and pulled them to under his ass. Leaning back on his knees, he fisted himself, jerking his member to hardness. Using his wand, he cast a anti-pregnancy spell on her and leaned close. _

_He watched in fascination as her fingers slid in easily and her rosy lips were glistening brightly. Stealing her hand from her clit, he sucked the fingers coated with her essence. Bri panted and groped herself harder. Disregarding her hand when he looked back to her clit, he leaned close inhaling her scent and wanted a taste. Bury his face in her, he licked and kiss her nether lips, earning loud moans and a pair of legs wrapping around his neck. Her hands went back to her chest._

"_Mikey! Please! Just please!" She cried out. He left her clit and pulled her hips to his, teasing her by running his tip against her. He pushed in all the way to the hilt and groaned at the tightness. He waited a second, seeing her enjoying the feeling of being filled by him once again. "Now, Mikey! Please!"_

_He started slow, teasing, but began a fast and hard pace. His hands were holding her hips to his, thrusting in and out frantically. He pulled her up, crushing their bodies together and moaned when he felt himself go deeper into her. She screamed and held on tighter, huffing in his ear. He wanted deeper._

_Letting her go and feeling him pulling out, she got on her hands and knees, pushing her ass up and her chest down. He could see her breast pushed together as she steadied herself. He pushed back in and pushed her legs tight together, holding them there with his. "Merlin… Bri!" _

"_Ahhh! Mikey, there! Merlin please, right there!" She called back. He hammered into her, giving her everything he had. She was tightening on him and she felt herself losing it. "I'm so close! Mikey… Harder! Faster!" _

_Such demands were met and he spoke to her as he leaned over her back, biting her ear. "You're so wet. I'm slipping into you so easily. Ahhh… You don't want me to ever leave inside of you, don't you?" He teased. Crying out, she nodded horny._

_As she came, seconds later after her g-spot being pounded away at, she felt herself filled with Michael's cum. They fell forwards, Michael encasing her body to the ground, still buried deep within her. He was still half hard; he got up and pulled out. "That's so hot…" He murmured as cum spilt out of her clit and ran down her thighs. He felt himself harden again. Sticking his fingers in her, he got them nice and wet, enjoying the sounds of her mewling at him as he stroked her gently. _

_Placing them at her other entrance he pushed them in and stretched her as much as he could. She shifted, a little uncomfortable, but grew to like it as they had already done it this way before. She felt herself ready and waited to be filled._

_Coating himself once more in her clit, he circled in her to get himself wet enough to enter again. He pulled out and pushed in, loving the tightness that gripped him. He pulled out once more and flipped her to her side and entered hard, seeing her clit tighten at the intrusion. Using one hand to play in her and the other to hold her leg up, he thrusted and thrusted into her. Bri laid back and let him use her body, loving every second of it. She panted and felt her chest bounce as he thrusted in. He watched her intently._

_It wasn't long before she came, tightening on her clit and ass, where Michael had thrusted in hard and deep, ejaculating into her. She felt him pulsing in her and sighed as he fell back behind her, still buried. He kissed her neck, exhausted. "I love you, Bri."_

"_I love you too, Mikey." _

It had been seconds later, after they had been dressed properly and refreshed by the creek when she had been surrounded by the gold mist. She had been frightened, thinking it was going to harm her and pushed Mikey away when he grabbed her. She silently wished that he had come with her.

Bri sighed, she really missed him.

**XXX**

**Fact Five: Voldemort's horcruxes (the diary, ring, necklace, crown, snake, tiara and Harry) are still activated as his horcruxes, but as Harry lives and still contains the Horcrux in him, they only react to his magic. The snake is stuffed and hung on a wall.**

**XXX**

The questioning went on for a while and nothing that helped anyone figure out where Damien was from was found. They now believed that he had actually time traveled, having known some things about the world that no one else would have known for a while. He had been searched for anything dark and the Dark Mark, but nothing was found.

He was transported to St. Magus, where he was treated for his leg and checked for any other bruising. His leg was in a splint and he was chained to the hospital bed for trying to leave so many times.

Abraxas had come to visit him and asked him other questions, without any Veritaserum. After he was released, Abraxas had convinced the minister to allow Damien to live with him and his family at Malfoy Manor. It was better explaining that Damien had been a long lost relative rather than a time traveler who wouldn't tell them anything.

Damien, limping, followed him to Malfoy Manor, taking in the differences. The major difference was the extra guest he hadn't anticipated. Lord Voldemort was there.

He tried to keep cool, play it like the Dark Lord's presence didn't bother him in the slightest. Apparently, Damien gained his father's trait of being able to keep his face clear and voided of emotion. Abraxas had introduced them and had betrayed him.

Damien landed himself, with the no good help from Abraxas himself, into the dungeon of Voldemort. He was tortured, the _Crucio _spell was used many times, but it didn't break him. He was given food and water, the only thing that was different from being a prisoner was that he had a room (if you could call a cell that) which held books and a soft cozy bed. He had a desk with ink and parchment. He had whatever he had in his old room, save his computer.

Though, Damien knew, he had to get out and find the others. He hoped they were all together, rather than all over the place. _Merlin, I miss my family…_

**XXX**

**Fact Six: Harry Potter, at the age of forty-eight, has lost his sight and hearing in his left ear, except when in his Animagus and werewolf form.**

**XXX**

Caitlyn sighed. She had been feeling rather… shitty, she would say. Her head spun, her stomach couldn't hold anything, and she even started to faint in the halls. She thought immediately to when she was with Michael before she came here. Could that be true? It had been days, weeks actually after they had sex.

Could she be?

Making her way to Madam Pomfrey, who she was shocked to see was very young, but was embarrassed because she knew that this was very much the past she was in. Of course, the elder lady that was the medical witch at Hogwarts was going to be younger!

"I think… I think that I might be…" Caitlyn stammered, but could say it. Madam Pomfrey didn't push her, didn't ask any obnoxious questions and Caitlyn felt the need to hug her. She was considerate.

"Would you want your grandfather here when we test?" Madam Pomfrey asked suddenly. Caitlyn stared at her quietly and shook her head.

"If I am, I'll tell him later when I go back to his office." The blond said quietly. The meda-witch nodded.

It was a quick and easy test. Madam Pomfrey would take some blood and look at it, if she saw something Caitlyn hadn't understood, then she was pregnant. If that didn't work, they'd try a spell that wasn't reliable if they had no clue how long ago a baby was conceived.

Her blood was shown undetected, so the nurse tried the spell. So far, they had both become negative. It was still a stretch that Caitlyn was or wasn't pregnant.

"I'm sorry to say that you may not be far along enough for me to tell. You'll have to come back later, maybe in a few weeks, to see if I can find anything." Madam Pomfrey spoke reassuringly. Caitlyn felt a bit better.

As she made her way up from the Hospital Wing, she bumped into Flower, Theo and Ryan. They hugged and asked how each other were.

"Bri…" Flower practically became Caitlyn's middle as she held on tight. "It's so good to see you again! I can't believe that you're here!" Flower exclaimed. Caitlyn smiled widely and nodded. Flower and she had become sisters in everything but blood when Michael had she had started dating.

Ryan and Theo were glad to see her too. "Where you just coming from the hospital wing?" Ryan asked, concerned. Caitlyn smiled sadly.

"I… I think I might be pregnant." She said for the first time. There was silence as the three thirteen-year-olds looked at her like she had just proclaimed that she had stolen Dumbledore's lemon drops and was off the hook for it.

"Pregnant?" Theo asked quietly. Caitlyn nodded. Suddenly, Caitlyn was hit with all three pairs of arms and she felt happy for the first time since coming here. "Yes! You and Mikey are going to have a baby!" Theo exclaimed happily.

"Ha, yeah, Theo. Mikey and I are going to have a baby. But only maybe! I don't know if I am!" She explained before they got their hopes up. The three understood perfectly. "I'm going to my grandfather's office. I got to go. Bye!" She waved.

The three entered the hospital wing. It was a full moon tonight after all.

As Caitlyn entered Dumbledore's office she saw him slumped over and staring intently at a piece of paper. She bent over quickly to look at it.

All she saw was **Michael, Jillian** when Dumbledore's head shot up and his hand slid the paper back out of her view. She grinned sheepishly, "Sorry, I didn't mean to peek."

Dumbledore waved it off cheery and gestured for her to sit down. She did and was given the paper.

**Michael, Jillian, Jameson, ****Lillian****, Ethan, Nathan, Melody  
****Orion****, Christina  
****Teddy****  
****Damien****, Charlotte, Lance, Scorpius  
****Brianna****, Denzel, Corbin  
Ivy, Tyler, Daniel  
Fred, Roxanne  
Molly, Lucy  
Victoire, Dominique, Louis**

**Harry, Hermione  
Ron, Luna  
Draco, Pansy  
Neville, Ginny  
George, Angelina  
Percy, Penelope  
Bill, Fleur**

Brianna nodded and handed it back. There were a light more than thirty people still coming. Bri had told Dumbledore that Damien had disappeared a day before her, but she hadn't seen him here. Theo, Flower and Ryan haven't either, so wherever Damien was, was a mystery.

They approached the subject of her entering the hospital wing when the three time travelers were seen entering by a portrait that Dumbledore held in his office.

"Is everything alright? Anything wrong?" Dumbledore asked in a concerned, grandfatherly way that made Brianna smiled. It reminded her of her own grandfather.

"I thought I was sick of something, but… I started thinking that maybe I was… pregnant, sir. Before I came here, weeks ago… I knew I used a charm, I swear I did." Bri seemed to just pour everything out after not really saying anything to Madam Pomfrey.

Dumbledore was nice, understanding. "If it comes to it, I will make sure you and your child it safe within Hogwarts. I will not let any harm come you either of you, you know this, right?" He said patiently. Bri nodded.

"I'm not even sure I am pregnant. Madam Pomfrey thinks that I'm not far along enough to tell, so I have to go back sometime to see her." Bri explained. She had Dumbledore's back up, if anything happened.

Before she left, Dumbledore made a strange suggestion. "I think your family or at least a family friend would like to hear from you at least." Bri looked at him strangely, wondering if the old man had actually cracked when he held up an old looking book that looked oddly familiar. "This book is going to be given back to the Potter family when I wish it. If you wish to sneak in a note on page 356, I wouldn't stop you." He handed the book to her and left her to the silence.

She opened the book to page 356 and gasped. This was the book that they found in her time! The one that told them the spell. Surely they were still looking in it for information, they would surely see a note it she place on in it!

Quickly, gathering some parchment and a quill, dabbed with ink, she wrote a letter.

_Dear everyone, _

_I wanted to tell you that I'm alright. I'm in 1975. Teddy, Lilly and Orion are here with me, but I fear that Damien hasn't shown up yet. I'm posing as Dumbledore's granddaughter, Caitlyn Dumbledore. Lillian is named Flower Riddle. Teddy is called Theo Kcalb and Orion is his cousin apparently named Ryan Kcalb. Look up anything if you wish, Dumbledore said that he sent letters to the minister about Lillian and Teddy. _

_Everything's okay for now. I swear we'll find a way back, but until then we're here. We love you._

_Sincerely, _

_Brianna Caitlyn Weasley_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****  
Teachers of Hogwarts in 2017:****  
Ancient Runes: Pansy Malfoy  
Arithmancy: Professor Vector  
Astronomy: Lavender Boot  
Care of Magical Creatures: Fenrir Greyback  
Charms: Ginny Longbottom  
Defense Against the Dark Arts: Harry Potter  
Divination: Parvarti Patil  
Flying: Ron Weasley  
Herbology: Neville Longbottom  
History of Magic: Professor Binns  
Muggle Studies: (Optional Class) Hermione Potter  
Potions: Severus Snape (Ghost, aided by Harry Potter or older student)  
Transfiguration: Hermione Potter **

**School is starting soon, so the chances of me getting another chapter quickly to you are almost slim to none. Thanks for reading.**


	11. Chapter 11

**xxx**

_Brianna nodded and handed it back. There were a light more than thirty people still coming. Bri had told Dumbledore that Damien had disappeared a day before her, but she hadn't seen him here. Theo, Flower and Ryan haven't either, so wherever Damien was, was a mystery._

_They approached the subject of her entering the hospital wing when the three time travelers were seen entering by a portrait that Dumbledore held in his office._

_"Is everything alright? Anything wrong?" Dumbledore asked in a concerned, grandfatherly way that made Brianna smiled. It reminded her of her own grandfather._

_"I thought I was sick of something, but… I started thinking that maybe I was… pregnant, sir. Before I came here, weeks ago… I knew I used a charm, I swear I did." Bri seemed to just pour everything out after not really saying anything to Madam Pomfrey._

_Dumbledore was nice, understanding. "If it comes to it, I will make sure you and your child it safe within Hogwarts. I will not let any harm come you either of you, you know this, right?" He said patiently. Bri nodded._

_"I'm not even sure I am pregnant. Madam Pomfrey thinks that I'm not far along enough to tell, so I have to go back sometime to see her." Bri explained. She had Dumbledore's back up, if anything happened._

_Before she left, Dumbledore made a strange suggestion. "I think your family or at least a family friend would like to hear from you at least." Bri looked at him strangely, wondering if the old man had actually cracked when he held up an old looking book that looked oddly familiar. "This book is going to be given back to the Potter family when I wish it. If you wish to sneak in a note on page 356, I wouldn't stop you." He handed the book to her and left her to the silence._

_She opened the book to page 356 and gasped. This was the book that they found in her time! The one that told them the spell. Surely they were still looking in it for information, they would surely see a note it she place on in it!_

_Quickly, gathering some parchment and a quill, dabbed with ink, she wrote a letter._

Dear everyone,

I wanted to tell you that I'm alright. I'm in 1975. Teddy, Lilly and Orion are here with me, but I fear that Damien hasn't shown up yet. I'm posing as Dumbledore's granddaughter, Caitlyn Dumbledore. Lillian is named Flower Riddle. Teddy is called Theo Kcalb and Orion is his cousin apparently named Ryan Kcalb. Look up anything if you wish, Dumbledore said that he sent letters to the minister about Lillian and Teddy.

Everything's okay for now. I swear we'll find a way back, but until then we're here. We love you.

Sincerely,

Brianna Caitlyn Weasley

**xxx**

**Fact Seven: Harry Potter was turned into a werewolf, when Lillian and Jameson were six because he was dying, by Fenrir Greyback.**

**XXX**

When the letter came, no one knew what to think. Harry gave it straight to Ron and Luna, thinking that since it was from Bri, that it was their right to read it first. All Harry had read was 'Brianna Caitlyn' at the bottom and then used the Floo to call Ron. Harry had asked for the names of everyone and looked for any information about them. None was found.

"The letter said that Damien hadn't shown up. They haven't seen him at all. It wasn't that long ago that he disappeared, maybe he's trying to reach Hogwarts right now." Harry informed Draco. The Malfoy patriarch's head was in his pale hands.

_Where is he? _Draco thought for days, weeks. Where could his son be? No one knew.

**XXX**

Damien was bleeding. His leg had been broken again and many Death Eaters tortured him every day for information. He said nothing. He began having dreams, flashbacks really. Some were of him and his family and some were of what he wanted. He wanted his friends and his home back. He knew though, that he wasn't going to see them for a while.

Voldemort was as ruthless as possible. He beat him like a muggle and he had Fenrir Greyback toss him around a few times, but he was forbidden to bite Damien. He was completely sure that he was going to have permanent scars because of the four times he was tossed like pizza dough by the burly werewolf.

"Ready to talk?" The Malfoy patriarch asked, opening his door. Damien didn't reply. Abraxas narrowed his eyes and unsheathed his wand from his long black cane. Waving it casually, Damien found himself hanging upside down with blood rushing to his head. "When you're ready to talk, just scream. I'm sure that you'll be heard sooner or later, depending on how loud you can be."

Before Abraxas left, Damien cracked. "I'm a pureblood! Pureblood!" The older blond raised a delicate eyebrow at the boy. Damien breathed heavily. "I swear on my magic that I'm a pureblood!" A sliver mist twirled around him, signifying that he had told the truth. Abraxas smiled.

"Well, I guess that means the Dark Lord won't kill you now." The man left without another word.

Damien hung, feeling nauseas; he didn't know how he was still in the air. He figured with Abraxas gone, he would fall and break his neck at least.

**XXX **

**Fact Eight: Harry, Teddy, Lilly, and Melody know their mates for life, Ethan and Nathan do not. Harry and Hermione are mated, as are Teddy and Lilly. Melody knows her mate, Scorpius Malfoy, but doesn't know how to explain it to adults. Scorpius knows.**

**XXX**

Voldemort, for days, was smiling. His Death Eaters were slightly scared when they entered the meeting chambers and he was smiling as thought he had the secret to the universe. They had no clue why he was so happy.

Voldemort knew who Flower Rettop was: 'Flower' Potter. Since she was obviously a time traveler, it made sense that she would know how the world turned out and who won the battle; the Light or the Dark. Her 'mate' that he heard about, Theo Kcalb was also a time traveler. Voldemort sunk into his seat with a victorious feeling. Flower Potter and whoever Theo Kcalb is, along with the other boy who went to Hogwarts, knew the future and he wanted to know too.

Abraxas had come in one evening during a meeting and told him what the blond boy that was found at the ministry had said. Damien was a pureblood, more likely than not, he was from the future. He would know. The only way he would find out though was torture, or at least that's what he used to do. Damien was strong willed and tight lipped. He wasn't about to drop any secrets off.

"Abraxas… Go fetch the boy for me." He called quietly. The Malfoy patriarch followed his master's instructions, hearing the demand perfectly in the near silent room. Death Eaters littered the ground, on their knees to bow to their master. There were a few moments or silence before Abraxas came in, dragging the boy along the ground. "Hello, Damien." Voldemort said in a soothing voice.

Damien grunted and rolled to his side like a person would in pain. His eyes were shut tight and his teeth were gritted. Voldemort smiled. "Feel up to answering questions, boy?"

Damien glared. "Maybe, depends on the question. You already now I'm a pureblood, I swore on it."

The Dark Lord nodded. "Yes, yes. I know that. You are a time traveler, like the girl that suddenly appeared months ago-"

Damien gasped. "Flower? Flower showed up here?" The blond winced. He should have acted like he hadn't known her! Now Voldemort wanted information.

Voldemort's snake eyes narrowed. "Yes, dear Flower. I allowed her to leave though." Damien sighed with relief. "I wish to know more." He pointed his wand and both he and Damien were thrusted into Damien's mind.

_Damien ran with the football I his hand, gloves donning his hands. He threw the ball in the air and kicked it far away, laughing as Flower and a group of other teens chased after it._

_Flower reached it first and was tackled by another boy that looked like the Black child, Sirius. He was wearing Slytherin green, as was Flower and another boy who was standing by looking as though there was no greater joy then being with friends._

_"Come on, Teddy!" Flower yelled excitedly, grabbing the ball and running. The Metamorphmagus boy, 'Teddy', raced after her and nearly toke her down when the Black child encased his legs with his arms._

_Teddy broke free and he reached where Flower had stopped to laugh herself silly. Damien was a mere six feet away, staring at them like they were an old couple whom were whispering sweet nothings to each other in a park._

_Teddy wrapped his arms around Flower and their foreheads touched. "Love you Teddy." Flower said quietly. Teddy smiled and mouthed something back._

Damien was panting hard and looked terrified at Voldemort's smirking face.

Voldemort raised himself up and slowly said. "_Lilly Potter_…"

**XXX**

Scorpius and Melody were snuggling in the backyard, gazing at birds and other woodland creatures that littered the world around them. "Sco..." Melody whispered. Scorpius glanced down at her and kissed her forehead, the only thing that showed they were 'together' in a sense.

"Yeah, Mel?" He whispered back.

Melody didn't say anything for a moment and continued to look out to the forest surrounding. Scorpius was used to it; he knew she likely spaced out again, so he didn't bother for an answer she wasn't going to give. He was surprised however, when Mel cuddled farther into him and asked, "You're not going to disappear like Dame did, right?"

It was a fact that the Malfoy boys, Damien 'Dame', Lance 'Lane' and Scorpius 'Sco' were Melody's favorite people outside the family. Melody always asked for Dame to babysit her and Damien was happy to any time.

"I promise that if I disappear, I'll take you with me." Scorpius stated. If he did disappear, she would be the one he would take. She was the one that kept him sane.

"Okay." Melody smiled. At least Scorpius would be with her.

**XXX**

**Fact Nine: Dumbledore's house elf, Kimmy, became a Potter elf after hearing about Harry and Hermione being married. Dumbledore was happy for her.**

**XXX**

Severus, Rabastan, Rodolphus, Lucius, Narcissa, Bellatrix and Regulus all stared at the ground where Damien laid unconscious. The Dark Lord had left and they were the only people in the room because Voldemort had ordered them to watch him while he was out causing trouble for the Light.

Their friend, Flower Rettop, was actually the descendent of their least favorite person, James Potter. Lilly Potter was from the future. Her mate, Theo Kcalb and his cousin Ryan Kcalb were too. That meant they weren't who they played out to be. Voldemort said Theo was called 'Teddy' in Damien's head. So there was Lilly and Teddy, and whoever 'Ryan' was.

Narcissa pointed out, when they were arguing about James naming his child after Lily being stupid, that Lilly might be his granddaughter and not his daughter. She didn't act friendly enough to be close like a father and a daughter would be. Lilly was too distant for that. Lucius agreed.

Rodolphus had been poking Damien's body with the tip of his shoe and nudged him every couple of seconds. He jumped away when Damien suddenly groaned and opened his tired gray eyes. "What?" He faintly whispered. "Who are you all?" He asked, even though he looked as though he had a pretty good idea who everyone in the room was.

One by one they introduced themselves to the pale boy. "My name's Severus Snape." Severus answered.

Rodolphus and Rabastan answered together, "We're Rodolphus and Rabastan LeStrange."

Bellatrix looked a bit miffed, "I'm Bellatrix Black."

"I'm Narcissa Black." Narcissa said politely, the pureblood ways burned into her.

"My name is Lucius Malfoy." Lucius got the strangest look of all. Damien's eyes got wide and his mouth hung slightly open, but shut like he was brought up as any pureblood was. Lucius saw the training in his eyes. "Who are you?"

Damien swallowed the choke in his throat and quietly said his name. "Damien, just Damien." He turned to Lucius. "Abraxas is your father right?" He asked, though he knew the answer. The resemblance was uncanny.

Lucius nodded, but said nothing else on the subject of his father. "Just Damien? You must have a surname, especially if you're a pureblood."

Rodolphus interrupted, "You know, he actually looks like you and Narcissa if you think about it."

Damien couldn't have been more surprised. He thought that maybe they would overlook it so he could escape the questioning, but he guessed his luck ran out then and there.

Everyone examined him and agreed on the statement. "You know, Rod, you're right. He does look like a Malfoy." Severus concluded. He scratched his chin in thought. "But since you're awake, could you tell us about Lilly Potter?"

Damien eyed them for a minute before saying anything. "What about her exactly?"

"Anything; favorite color, real house, siblings, you know. Stuff like that." Rabastan pressed randomly.

Damien smirked. "She loves green and she's really a Slytherin. She has five brothers and two sisters." Everyone looked put out and Narcissa looked slightly sick.

"_Five brothers and two sisters?_" She repeated faintly. Bellatrix looked equally bothered. Damien almost laughed his ass off and he would have if he wasn't still bleeding and had a broken leg. "Damn, that's fucking crazy. There's no way I'm having more than one kid. I hope you know that Lucius." She looked pointedly at him. Lucius blushed and the other boys (except Damien) and Bellatrix laughed full heartedly. She tensed then turned back to Damien. "You aren't our kid, right?"

Damien smirked, "Would that be a bad thing?"

Narcissa blushed horribly. "No! I just… It's be weird, no offense."

Damien chuckled and saw Lucius throw him a look. "No. I'm not your kid, though you two have a son named Draconis, Draco for short." He threw caution to the wind and let some information out.

Lucius looked proud and Narcissa looked shocked, but happy. Everyone was congratulating them for their future son.

Severus looked at him closely. "How do you know Draco?" Damien sighed.

"I'm not Draco and I'm not a brother of his obviously." He paused. "Draco Malfoy is my father."

Lucius gazed at him with surprise and Narcissa had placed her hand over her mouth. "You're…" She started but didn't seem to finish.

Damien smiled sheepishly. "Hi."

**XXX**

Bri stood with Orion and Teddy supporting her shoulders. She was pale and all she could really do was swallowed the lump in her throat and fall forward. She felt the two boys that became very much like family to her catch her and settle her to the ground.

"It'll be okay, Bri." Orion whispered in her ear. If anyone heard, there would be no stopping it from getting out. Teddy rubbed her back smoothly, something he knew calmed her down.

"I just can't believe it. I just really can't…" Bri muttered slowly. Orion and Teddy pinned each other with a pained look of sympathy. They had no clue what to do. Lilly didn't know yet and she would most likely freak, and then be helpful.

"Theo, go get Flower." Orion motioned for Theo to let go of Caitlyn's body. He gripped it and hauled her up to him. "We'll be in the Room of Requirements." Theo nodded and took off.

Flower was found in the library with Severus and the LeStrange brothers. He hauled her off before her three companions could utter a single word of confusion or protest. However, Flower being pulled away didn't stop her from voicing her confusion. "Theo! Why are you dragging me off to Merlin knows where?"

Theo continued down the hallway, answering her in a hurried voice. "Bri… Caitlyn I mean, she's…" He tried to explain, but having people around him and the amount of gossipers in the school was making it hard to tell Flower what happened without it getting all over the school. Brianna's pregnancy was the last thing people needed to know about.

Flower looked as confused as ever, but she ran with him as well. People stared, but they knew how Theo Kcalb and Flower Riddle behaved together, so it didn't matter to them. When they rounded the corner, people went back to their business and Theo and Flower arrived to see Caitlyn rocking in Orion's arms.

"He's not going to be here… He's not going to know… I can't write it in a letter…" Caitlyn's voice whispered out to their advanced hearing.

Flower rushed over, passing Theo completely. "What's wrong?" She asked worried.

Caitlyn sobbed. "I'm pregnant." She hiccupped. "I'm pregnant and Mikey isn't here to be with me and his child!"

**XXX**

**The Potter mansion has a room that holds only portraits. The Marauders, including Severus Snape, Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin, and Albus/Gellert, Dumbledore family are also portraits in the room. **

**XXX**

"Can you believe it? He's your grandson! At least now you know you have a son and not a girl. I couldn't imagine Lucius handling a girl. He'd be better off with a boy anyway." Bellatrix twirled a piece of hair curled around her bony, pale finger. She sat lounged on the black couch in the Slytherin common room.

Narcissa had been smiling none stop since she had last seen Damien (her grandson!). He was just what she wanted. The same sleek, platinum blond hair with piercing gray eyes as his ancestors were definitely present in him. Damien was definitely a Malfoy. Narcissa bit her pink lip. Voldemort would never let Damien go if he knew who Damien was; knowing who Flower really was enough.

**XXX**

_"Mommy! Look! Aren't they so pretty?" Melody called out. She ran far and fast, collecting flowers to make necklaces and crowns..._

_"Bet you can't fly like I can Jay!" Mikey called arrogantly. James scowled and grabbed his broom. They ran to the Quidditch field with gusto..._

_Christy laughed so deep that her stomach was beginning to hurt. Orion's eyes rolled and his balance was failing miserably..._

_"I want to love you. I want to claim you like a mate, Lilly..." Teddy snuggled into Lilly's neck, breathing heavily. Lilly leaned back, exposing her neck where he will, in the future, place a mating mark..._

_Teddy stood before Harry, blushing with his hair bright red and eyes cast downwards. Harry raised an eyebrow and asked him to sit. "What's wrong?" Teddy's feet rubbed into the floor. "You found your mate, haven't you?" Harry sighed and pulled his godson to his chest and felt the boy's arms wrap around his middle. "It's Lilly, isn't it?" Teddy didn't speak, but Harry already knew the answer..._

_"I can't..." "Wait for..." "Hogwarts..." Ethan and Nathan grinned widely and showed their shining teeth. Harry laughed and Hermione grabbed the both of them. She placed them on their beds and tucked them in. "Good..." "Night..." "Mom... Dad..." _

**XXX**

Harry hadn't been able to sleep. All he could think about was his sons and daughters, his friends. Hermione said she felt the same. She had nightmares that they would never get their children back or that they'll find them and it'll be too late. She admitted that her boggart had changed (she had found one in the basement, which hadn't been used since Orion, Teddy and Lilly left). It was now the bodies of those who disappeared, cut up and damaged beyond repair.

Harry didn't have work, but he was occasionally called by Draco to see if he would lead a Death Eater raiding mission. The Aurors needed to round the very few left. They might know how everything happened. Harry was unconvinced though. The only magic anyone had sensed around the book that held the spell was Harry's and it was only natural because everything in the Potter mansion (and Hogwarts) had Harry's magic signature on it. The person who had used the book used a method no one could think of unraveling. Even Severus said so; he was an expert at hiding the fact that he had used an illegal spell book.

The black haired man spent much time in his study, staring at the page that the spell was on. He tried several ways of tracking any other magic signatures on the book. So far, Christy and Mikey (because they had found it and touched it before anyone else) were the only other ones he could find.

The _Daily Prophet_ had finally gotten a hold of the information about the missing children. Rita Skeeter had written a disgustingly horrible report on it.

_**HEAD NEWS: POTTER, BLACK, LUPIN, WEASLEY AND MALFOY KIDS MISSING!**_

_Rita Skeeter: 'I've recently been informed about a horrible discovery. Lillian Potter, Theodore Lupin, Orion Black, Brianna Weasley, and Damien Malfoy are missing. Reports have been noted about the sudden outings of just the remaining siblings. Harry Potter, and his wife and family, have chosen not to speak about what has happened. Draco Malfoy, Minister of Magic, also denies anything about the accusation. With no way of knowing how the unfortunate children disappeared, what will happen?_

Harry didn't get far in reading it. He stopped prematurely for the sake of not throwing a fit and scaring his remaining children. Dobby had been very careful not to say anything, but Harry knew he had frightened the little house elf when he had broken down crying. The worst part was when Mikey had actually come down from his room with James and helped him with his homework. Usually Hermione was the one to make them start, even though they were already smart enough kids to do it on their own.

Tyler and Nicolas Longbottom had come over, seeking help and reassurance that they weren't planning on disappearing too. Charlotte, Lance and Scorpius had taken up residence at the Potter mansion with Pansy in tow. Draco had been pulling all-nighters to figure out anything else, not that anything was found. Denzel and Corbin Weasley, along with many of the Weasley children had taken the liberty of getting the others out of the house for a game of Quidditch or a swim. Melody always cornered Scorpius to go swimming with her or go riding of Granma Berti's horse (that was actually still living).

"Want to go and burn it in the fire?" Hermione's voice came from behind him. Harry turned only slightly. Hermione would be the only person to get so close without him knowing at all. Harry nodded, grabbing the _Daily Prophet _and a match. "Setting fire to the world again?" Hermione weakly chuckled.

Harry smiled for the first time in a few weeks. "Yup. Outside where it'll leave us alone for good."

They ventured outside and the Potter patriarch lit the match under the newspaper and watched the paper slowly, but surely combust and began to burn upwards. Letting the burning reach to his finger tips, Harry threw the paper up and the couple watched the black ashes fall to the ground.

**XXX**

Damien long hoped some sign that someone else besides the Death Eaters knew he was here. He thought maybe Lilly, Teddy, or Orion maybe knew. He didn't know if anyone else had disappeared. He hoped with a mite that no one else landed where he did. It was bad enough just being here alone. If one of his siblings came here and they were hurt, he would feel so responsible for it; his fault or not.

But as his grandmother and grandfather came back with their friends, he was told that a blond girl with very light blue eyes had appeared, called 'Caitlyn Dumbledore', he knew there was no hope. The line of those who were coming did not stop with him. Brianna had come too; he wondered how Mikey was taking it. They needed to find out how and where the people were appearing. Why did Lilly and Damien show up at Voldemort's? Why did Teddy, Orion and Brianna show up at Hogwarts? Who was going to show up where?

Voldemort left him alone for a while, but included him in the Death Eater meetings. He was important to them at the moment he guessed. It was a while before he was actually asked anything though. Mostly, it was still, 'Who were you?' 'How did you get here?' 'Do you know anything else about the others who had appeared?' He tried to answer the questions without giving them away.

He said his name was Damien. He told them a gold mist circled him and he was here. He told the Dark Lord and his followers that he was classmates with them. Nothing that could give them away was said. It was when he started questioning the LeStrange brothers, Bellatrix, Severus, Lucius and Narcissa did he get nervous. Would they tell on him? If they were cursed, would they tell? He knew they probably wouldn't, but he was still nervous about it.

"Would you care to answer my questions again?" Voldemort's silky voice called. Damien huffed from his position on the floor; face flat.

"Would it kill you to show that you are human and let me sit in a chair? Maybe at your side so it looks like you actually have control over me?" Damien grit his teeth and felt his body shake from the curse. Narcissa and Lucius were eyeing him like he was the strangest thing in the world. He had never told them what happened in the future, so he being difficult with the Dark Lord was suicidal. "It almost makes me wish you were human, Tommy." Damien sighed with difficulty.

Voldemort's eyes narrowed. "So if you know who I am, Damien, you must know Lilly Potter."

Damien turned to look at him. "Really? I hadn't noticed. James and Lily Evans get married? Because I know no Lilly Potter."

Voldemort rose from his chair and walked over to him. He was glaring. "Don't be smart with me, boy. You had her in your memory, plus the other time travelers. You know them and you are friends with them."

"Right. Sorry." Damien said.

"You are trying my patience." Riddle spoke quietly. Damien raised an eyebrow.

"You patience isn't very good. I'd like to stop trying it and go back to sleeping on this nice cold, hard floor. If you don't mind, that is." The younger boy replied.

Voldemort left him alone after that, seeing as Damien was planning on being as difficult as possible. He rolled his eyes. _Ask my father and mother, you shall see how difficult I can be, Tom Riddle. You have not seen everything so far._

**XXX**

"I think my ass fell asleep." Orion murmured. His transfiguration class had been testing all week and he had passed with flying colors. He had actually finished all the tests the first day, so he was left to do nothing but watch the others fail miserably. "Can it get any more boring in this class?" He thought he spoke quietly, but Professor McGonagall had caught every word.

"If you were not so good at this class, Mr. Kcalb, you would not be so bored. Why don't you and Mr. Potter go off to the library?" It was more of a demand then a question. Orion hadn't realized that James was done.

"Me too, Minnie!" A loud, booming voice came from behind them. Sirius had just finished and had more ink of his face and hands then on his written test.

"Mr. Black!" McGonagall chastened. Sirius had the decency to look ashamed. "Get, boys!" She turned and rolled her eyes. Orion inwardly smiled; Mcgonagall really did love the Marauders.

"Let's go find, Flower." Orion said as he led the two troublemakers out. They agreed.

When they found her though, she was ashen and trembling. "What's wrong?" Orion pulled her out of the hallway and into an abandoned classroom.

She held u a letter, dark with red ink. It read:

_I found out, Lilly Potter and I will get you._

It didn't have a signature, but it didn't need one. She looked at them. "We're in trouble."


	12. Chapter 12

**XXX**

_"I think my ass fell asleep." Orion murmured. His transfiguration class had been testing all week and he had passed with flying colors. He had actually finished all the tests the first day, so he was left to do nothing but watch the others fail miserably. "Can it get any more boring in this class?" He thought he spoke quietly, but Professor McGonagall had caught every word._

_"If you were not so good at this class, Mr. Kcalb, you would not be so bored. Why don't you and Mr. Potter go off to the library?" It was more of a demand then a question. Orion hadn't realized that James was done._

_"Me too, Minnie!" A loud, booming voice came from behind them. Sirius had just finished and had more ink of his face and hands then on his written test._

_"Mr. Black!" McGonagall chastened. Sirius had the decency to look ashamed. "Get, boys!" She turned and rolled her eyes. Orion inwardly smiled; Mcgonagall really did love the Marauders._

_"Let's go find, Flower." Orion said as he led the two troublemakers out. They agreed._

_When they found her though, she was ashen and trembling. "What's wrong?" Orion pulled her out of the hallway and into an abandoned classroom._

_She held a letter, dark with red ink. It read:_

I found out, Lilly Potter and I will get you.

_It didn't have a signature, but it didn't need one. She looked at them. "We're in trouble."_

**XXX**

_HEAD NEWS: WHAT COULD HAVE HAPPENED?_

_Heirs of powerful family have been missing for months and there's no way of finding them. Lillian Rose Potter, age 13, 5' 5", red hair, green eyes, had been missing since the beginning of the summer. She was last seen with her boyfriend, Theodore Remus Lupin, age 13, Metamorphmagus, 5' 8", who has also disappeared one week later. Orion Regulus Black also vanished in thin air, last seen going to bed by his guardians Harry James Potter and Hermione Jane Potter; age 13, 5' 7", black hair, grey eyes. _

_It was horrible enough when two heirs and an heiress of the Potter, Lupin, and Black families disappeared, when suddenly a month after Black, Damien Jaxen Malfoy, son of the current Minister of Magic, Draconis Lucius Malfoy, had vanished at a friend's house. There was no explanation for the sudden disappearance._

_The last, and possibly not the very last, was Brianna Caitlyn Weasley. Last seen by her boyfriend and brother of said missing person Lillian Rose Potter, Michael Ross Potter II, had no comment on the horrific event. _

_With no information, how is it that these unlucky children will come home? And how did they leave in the first place? Continued on page 15…_

_By Rita Skeeter _

**XXX**

Voldemort sat quietly. Damien stared back. The Death Eaters were tense and their hearts raced. The connection between their Lord and the 'pureblood' blond boy's eyes had gone on for quite some time and neither of them seemed to be going to back down. The only movement was when either of them had blinked or switched their position (which was only Damien as he was rather uncomfortable on his knees with the still broken leg.).

It was only when a Death Eater, unknown to Damien, had walked in briskly, but calmly maintained. He reached where Damien sat, ten feet from Voldemort. "My Lord, I have news."

Voldemort didn't react for a moment, but then blinked once. He turned to the Death Eater and tilted his head. "Yes?" He spoke quietly, but his silky voice carried out through the room to everyone's ears.

"Lilly Potter has been given the letter as you requested, My Lord. Also, I have news that the girl who is pretending to be Dumbledore's granddaughter is pregnant. She spoke with Lilly Potter, concerned that she would be without the father of the child. She's a time traveler, I'm sure of it."

Voldemort sneered. "Of course." He nodded, hissing. "That Muggle-loving fool has no children and if the wizarding world is ignorant enough not to realize that, they would see that she isn't possibly related to him in any way." The man stroked his chin, deeply in thought. His expression switched slightly. "Pregnant? Hmmm… If we were to capture her, we could probably get some information out of her… Threaten her unborn child…"

Damien tensed badly. How _dare _Voldemort think of hurting Brianna's child! Damien was amused slightly because he knew that Michael was great with children, but the thought of having his own would have sent his friend into a world of confusion. One would think he had plenty of practice, watching over his siblings and baby-sitting his relatives.

On the other hand, Damien was far from amused. Brianna loved people in her life deeply. If she had just found out that she was pregnant with Michael's child, she would do anything to protect that child. Damien couldn't blame her in the slightest. He knew what it was like being protected and in the situation; he wasn't even the man's child! Harry had saved him from being hurt and Harry paid the price of hearing in his left ear.

"Something you would like to say, Damien?" Voldemort hissed at him. Damien raised his head, as he had somehow ended up looking at the floor during his thoughts. Blinking with anger clouding his judgment and mouth, he snapped at Voldemort.

"If you attack her child, there will be hell to pay, Tom! She won't let you get away with hurting anyone dear to her! Lilly won't either! She'll rip you to shreds!" He screamed, struggling against the invisible binds that held him to the floor. He wanted so badly to walk over and just smack the smart-ass look on the Dark Lord's face.

"Is that so, boy?" Riddle, clutched his wand. He rose up and walked over, stopping directly in front of Damien's form on the floor.

"It is so, Riddle. We will get home and you will be defeated."

"We shall see. _Crucio!_" Ah, pain…

**XXX**

Harry sat, twiddling his thumbs. His desk was scattered with newspapers, lists of books that he checked and ones he needed to check. Fawkes rested on the perch in room, burning into his younger form. Harry watched him, wondering briefly if Michael's Animagus form ever did that.

Albus Dumbledore and many of the previous Headmasters snoozed in their portraits, though Harry was very certain that they were all just closing their eyes and moving their chests to seem as though asleep. The portraits of Hogwarts gossiped more than a group of hormonal girls.

The only other being in the room that was awake was neither human nor bird, but a destroyed looking hat with dirty fabric and long chewed strings hanging from each side of its awkward face.

It was staring rather intently at Harry.

"Is there a problem I should know about? There are no students besides the rest of my children and their friends in this school." Harry muttered. He knew the Sorting Hat would hear him.

"Have you ever wondered how I am able to wonder in a person's mind?" Harry didn't answer, but yes, he thought a few times. "Godric Gryffindor created me to assure that every child I sorted would be in the right house, where they will be welcome and thrive. Gryffindor had a fiery and reckless attitude; Hufflepuff was loyal to any fault. Slytherin had a cunning and clever skill that caused him to be seen as a manipulative man who would betray someone in a seconds time and Ravenclaw loved knowledge and any way to gain it."

"Why are you telling me this?" Harry interrupted.

The Sorting Hat when on as those it had been talking to itself the entire time. "I, not only know the Founders of this school. I not only sort children into their best house. I am a link between times and space. That is why I said in your first year that I considered putting you in Slytherin. I saw and could imagine a time where you would have been brilliant in that house. I also saw scenarios where you were either a Ravenclaw or a Hufflepuff. I chose Gryffindor for this time."

"Again, I have to ask. Why-" The Sorting Hat interrupted his sentence.

"I can connect to my other selves. I can go back and talk to those who were in the past, dead now and gone. Many Headmasters chose to wear me from time to time to see what has happened in past situations. Albus Dumbledore has done that many times, watching Tom Riddle and even your parents and their friends. He's watched Death Eaters and those who've died because of them. What I am trying to say," The old hat began to finish it's rant, "is that I and anyone wearing me, can talk to those in that past on one condition: Both people who wish to talk, must have me on them."

Harry jumped up, disbelief written on his face. "Wait- so you're saying that if I was wearing you and…"

"And a person from the past was, yes, you could communicate with each other." The Hat nodded.

Harry ran his hands through his hair. "Why wasn't I told this before? Why haven't I known this? Or even Mione? She practically knows everything about Hogwarts." He exclaimed.

The Sorting Hat sighed. "All this time, I've forgotten. I never used to be used for that. I was only used for sorting the children of Hogwarts and it's been years since I last communicated between my past self or anyone from any other time."

"Okay, so how do I do it? I mean, how do I know if someone's wearing you in that past?" Harry asked. He was so hopeful, he could barely breathe.

"I can tell whenever someone is wearing me. I can talk to either all my selves of one of my selves. I can tell my past self to tell the current Headmaster, which would be Albus Dumbledore at the time you would want, that I need to speak with a student. It wouldn't be out of the ordinary. I talk to many students actually." If the Sorting Hat had a body, it would have shrugged.

"Who is in the office right now, back in 1977?" Harry was now standing directly in front of the bookcase that held up the old hat. The hat seemed to close its non-existing eyes and then opened them a minute later.

"At the moment, no one. It is near dinner time and everyone seems to be in the Great Hall." The Sorting Hat said.

Though horribly disappointed, Harry nodded. He needed to tell Hermione and the others.

**XXX**

**Fact Eleven: Many people have become interbred with 'dark' and 'light' creatures. It is not unheard of when schools have a majority of Vampires, Werewolves, Veela, and other types of half-blood children.**

**XXX**

Bursting into Hermione's office, where his wife sat with papers upon papers to grade, he yelled her name as loud as he could manage after running for five minutes. "HERMIONE!"

The once bushy-haired, buck toothed girl startled out of her seat and rushed to meet Harry in the middle of entering her office door. "What? What's wrong, Harry? Did someone else disappear too?" She asked frantically.

Harry was bent over, hands on his knees, panting for breath. "I… found… *pant* a way to… talk to the kids."

"What do you mean? We can't send letters like they did, Harry." Hermione talked slow, as though she was explaining something complicated to Melody.

Harry managed to regain most of his breath and could talk normally. "The Sorting Hat just remembered that he can talk to his past self and anyone from any time that is wearing him. He said that he could get Albus to get one of the kids to wear the hat to talk to them. We can talk to them, Hermione!" He gripped her shoulders tightly with both hands.

Hermione gasped. She grabbed his face between her hands and kissed him full on the lips. After a very passionate kiss of tongue, spit-swapping, and breath wasting, Hermione broke from the kiss and dragged Harry from her office. "We have to tell the others."

They entered the Headmaster's office and went immediately to the fire place. Throwing some Floo powder in, Hermione called Ron (who was the only one home), Pansy and Neville (neither of them worked in the summer) and invited them through.

All three, looking tired in their own way, entered the office and took the seats that weren't occupied by the Potter Lord and Lady. Ron spoke first, yawning as he did so. "So what's up? No one else disappeared either, right?"

Hermione shook her head. "No. We found out that the Sorting Hat can communicate between its past self. That means that if one of us, or anyone for that matter was wearing the Sorting Hat and someone from 1977 was wearing it at the same time, they would be able to talk to each other!" She finished excitingly.

It took only moments for the reactions to occur. Pansy shrieked in excitement. Ron gapped like a fish out of water. Neville fell out of his chair. All in all, it was pretty normal reactions.

Ron sputtered, "Why haven't we known this before? I could have talked to Bri ages ago if I have known that!" He didn't bother to conceal his anger.

Pansy huffed angrily. If Damien had been at Hogwarts at that time, she would have been able to talk to him, but Damien's whereabouts were still a mystery.

Harry began explaining. "It wasn't often that the Sorting Hat was used as for that purpose. Albus did it a few times, but after all the years of him not being used in that sense, he had forgotten. Just go with it, Ron. At least now we can talk to them." He said, trying to calm his red-haired friend. "I know it's hard, but the Sorting Hat promised to talk to the first person in the office next. He wants to get Albus to get one of the kids who disappeared to try on the Hat."

The four other adults in the room were silent and Neville could see that all of them were stressed beyond their limits. Ron had lost his only daughter. Pansy's son was not only taken to a different time, but was also missing from that time as well. Harry and Hermione's own daughter was gone and their godsons' too. Neville hoped nothing will happen to his.

"Okay, so we wait for the next person to walk into the office to ask them. Got it." Ron said quietly. Now, all they could do was wait.

**XXX**

Albus Dumbledore stared at the small parchment that Lilly Potter had handed him.

_I found out, Lilly Potter and I will get you._

James and Sirius had not seen the parchment, so when they went off to the Quidditch pitch, Orion ditched them and went to the Headmaster's office with Lilly.

"It seems we have a problem." Dumbledore stated rather unhelpful. The silence was unbearable. "I suggest that we don't do anything about it for now, but we ignore the threat. Voldemort wants you to panic and if you do, you might find yourself in a trap. That wouldn't be very helpful."

"Okay." Lilly sounded very much like a five-year-old, scared and unsettled. Orion and Teddy rubbed her back. Teddy had been summoned to the office as soon as he felt Lilly's nervousness through the mating bond.

"On the brighter side of things, Caitlyn will be protected. She will be getting guards for when she wishes to wander or just stroll around the castle. There are many enemies out there and even though I am confident that no one knows about the pregnancy, she could still be attacked for posing as my relative." Dumbledore warned the three time travelers. He intertwined his fingers and brought his hands to his chin to rest on.

"Who will be her guards?" Teddy asked.

"I have selected members of the ministry to help. Alastar Moody has agreed and a young trainee, Kingsley Shacklebolt has been arranged to help." The old man explained to them. "I have confidence in them."

The three time travelers agreed. Alastar Moody may be crazy, but strength was what they needed and definitely the man's paranoia. Kingsley was a brilliant Auror in their time, so he was bound to at least be decent in this time.

Dismissing the younger people, Dumbledore had the sudden urge to look once around his office. After doing so and thinking himself insane, he left. Dinner was being served and it would do no good it Caitlyn was sitting at the table alone with the Headmaster missing along with three students.

As he left, the door closed and the eyes of the Sorting Hat opened for the first time since that last sorting.

**XXX**

For hours, Harry, his wife and friends sat in the Headmaster's office, waiting for a sign that there would be someone in the room soon. Dinner didn't usually take longer than an hour, give or take.

The only interruption that was heard was Michael's voice coming through the Floo. "Mum? Dad? Everyone thinks you should all come home. Its dinner time and it doesn't seem like you're going to get anywhere tonight. Try again tomorrow, please?"

The adults agreed. Without strength they wouldn't be able to stay up for much longer. All of them seemed to have been skipping meals since Lilly had first disappeared. Having the others vanish, did not help in the slightest.

Neville, led by Pansy, entered the Floo; shouting out 'Potter Mansion!' disappeared in the flames. Hermione glanced once more back at the Sorting Hat, sitting quietly on its shelf. Harry understood and wrapped his arms around her waist and practically dragged her to the Floo.

"We'll find them, Mione." Harry whispered.

**XXX**

**Fact Twelve: Among the entire Potter, Malfoy, Longbottom, and Weasley children only Ethan Potter (H/HR), Tyler Longbottom (N/G), and Corbin Weasley (R/L) are gay. They are accepted openly.**

**XXX**

_"Daddy?" Six-year-old Damien asked his father. Draco Malfoy looked to his son, soft grey eyes watching the innocence in his son's. _

_"Yes, Dame?" He answered with a pat on Damien's platinum blond covered head. Taking courage in the gesture, Damien spoke again._

_"Why is grandpa in Azkaban? What did he do?" Of all questions, Draco felt he should have expected it. For three years, Draco had taken his son to the Wizarding jail that stood tall and strong in the ghastly harsh waters. Damien had been brave, only shying away when a Dementor was near. He had accepted Lucius easily._

_"He did a horrible thing in the past, but he's better now. He just can't leave here that's all." Draco fought to explain how what he taught his son about Death Eaters was what he knew at his age, but he couldn't straight out lie. He merely skipped over the little detail. _

_"Oh." Damien seemed to drop it when he suddenly began talking again. "But-"_

_"Why don't you ask you grandfather about his childhood? I bet he was as crazy as you." Draco smirked at the sudden interest in his boy's eyes._

_"Okay!"_

* * *

_"So you wore these as meetings?' Damien held up the silver mask that had once belonged to Draco's father. Damien was ten, smarter and much more observant then his younger self had been. He noticed more things everyday that Draco had over looked his whole life. It was mind boggling. _

_"Yes; every meeting we were required to wear the one chosen by Tom Riddle, Voldemort. It was humiliating and painful, but most of us made it through alive and some, like me, got pardoned." The Malfoy Patriarch explained calmly._

_"Why were you and grandpa Death Eaters?"_

_"We thought it was right, Dame. Our family was so into it that we never stopped to actually think about it. Your grandmother, my mother, was a Black. That family believed in the Dark Arts as well. Though, not many of them toke the Dark Mark. They said it was going to ruin their perfect skin." Draco faintly chuckled. His mother always made his smile. It was said enough that she died._

_He felt someone's hand pat the top of his. Draco flicked his eyes up into Damien's sad ones. "I miss her too, dad."_

_Draco smiled. "Yeah, we all do."_

* * *

_Teddy laughed as he read the _Daily Prophet _. "Oh, Merlin. They need to see this." He ran out of the common room and into the crowded halls. It didn't take a werewolf like him long to reach the Great Hall and then to the Slytherin Table._

_"Dame! Oreo! Look at this!" He flashed the newspaper in front of their faces. _

The Three Blacks by Rita Skeeter

Damien Jaxen Malfoy, Theodore Remus Lupin and Orion Regulus Black-

**XXX**

Damien let out a pain filled cry. Voldemort had spent most of the day and night exploring the deepest corners of his mind. He had held the Dark Lord off for so long that he grew too tired to even blink. It had been mere minutes ago that he was still fighting it when his memories were burst open and played. Voldemort had no problem looking through all of them.

The last one, of the newspaper that had rightfully call Teddy, Orion and himself the 'Three Blacks' had caught Voldemort's attention and he knew that the Dark wizard had gotten his answer of who exactly he was.

He was Damien Malfoy and Voldemort knew his like he knew Lilly. He also knew Teddy and Orion, which Damien wasn't sure if Riddle was even after them, but seeing as how they were always together he would automatically get them also. Brianna may be safe, in a way of posing as Dumbledore's granddaughter, but that still didn't make her less of a target for Death Eaters.

He hoped that no one else came. If anyone else had been in danger because Voldemort had gotten through his memories, he wouldn't be able to forgive himself. Ever.

**XXX**

Brianna sat of the white hospital bed, clutching her mint green jacket in her hands. The nurse was swirling her wand around Bri's stomach and quite honestly it was making her want to throw up. Lilly had come to support her while Teddy and Orion were not allowed in while the examination was going on.

"Hmmm… The baby seems healthy… Every things in order…" A screen was hanging behind Brianna's head, so whatever the nurse was looking at, Bri could not see and would not see until the exam was over. "Wait a tick…" The nurse's eyes squinted and her wand moved towards the center more and now pressed gently into her skin. "Well, I'll be. You're going to have twins my dear." With a grandmotherly look, she patted the teen's hands that were still clutching the jacket. "I'll give you some time."

Brianna finally turned, albeit slowly. Twin orbs circled on the screen indicating that there was two magically signatures within her besides her own. Lilly was watching with a shocked, but slightly controlled expression.

"Bri?" The younger girl asked hesitantly. Bri did not answer. "Bri, please-"

"Could this get any worse? I'm separated from Mikey, pregnant and I just found out that there isn't once baby, but two."

Lilly gripped her hands together and watched her best friend completely shocked face. "It's going to be okay, Brianna. It's going to be okay. Mikey will find us and he will love the fact that he is going to have children. He loves them you know! Why do you think he didn't complain about so many siblings?" She tried for light humor. It didn't work much, but she got a short chuckle.

"I bet." Bri whispered. "What did you go to Dumbledore's office for?" Lilly saw the subtle subject change. Bri had been asking about it before and Lilly hadn't told her.

"I got a letter from Voldemort saying that he knew who I was and that he was going to get me, but you now what?" Lilly smirked. "He obviously hasn't thought his plan far enough through. I'm a devious little bitch that'll kick his ghostly white ass if he ever tries to hurt me or any of my friends."

Bri finally began laughing. She knew that Lilly's Animagus was a tiger because of that statement. She protected what was given to her like family and friends. Teddy was the only person that out ranked anyone in the family/friends category. Death Eaters in their time were often caught because they had done something to Teddy or Lilly. Teddy would rip them to shreds. Lilly would... well, no one knew what Lilly did and most people didn't want to know. She was force to be reckoned with.

"That's true. I guess." Bri answered through the laughter.

Lilly saw an opportunity. "Dumbledore says that a couple of body guards will be around you so that no one can hurt you. It's going to be Alastar Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt. So, at least you're not going to be around strangers completely." She added when she saw her face begin to panic.

Bri relaxed instantly. "Good. Good. Alastar will definitely be able to protect me. He's one paranoid git we all love." Lilly giggled madly. It was no secret back home that Alastar Moody was one of the most paranoid people in the world. Bri just happened to be there every time he freaks out over something small or nothing and she happened to be the only one who's never gotten caught scaring the living daylights out of him.

"So see?" Lilly said. "Everything's going to be okay."

**XXX **

The Sorting Hat sat quietly, listening intently on anyone who would be entering the office of Albus Dumbledore in 1977. The feast had gone on for longer than most, probably because this year was so much better than most. The four new people that roamed the halls of this ancient school livened up the place with pranks, laughter and magic itself.

As it sat, Fawkes would be soaring around the large office, singing highly with a tune that could stop any horrible creature and make it sway in happiness. Fawkes was a cheeky creature and loved causing problems for everyone he didn't like. He loved Harry Potter though, even more so then he had Dumbledore. However, the brilliant hat was not in the mood for Fawkes's games today.

"Will you shut up you annoying pigeon?" The Sorting Hat yelled loudly. Fawkes ignored him as usual. Grumbling, the Sorting Hat when back to its job, listening for anyone. He closed his 'eyes'.

**XXX**

"Is there something wrong, Hat?" Albus's voice rang. The Sorting Hat opened his eyes to see Albus Dumbledore standing in front of him with a concerned face.

Grinning like a loon, the Sorting Hat said, "There is much to talk about, Albus. There is much to talk about."

* * *

**Okay! So, reasons for not writing for so long:**

**My sister was in the hospital with heart problems.**

**I was in the hospital (for a couple days) for heart/kidney problems.**

**My friend got into a car accident, broke his leg, and was in the hospital.**

**Project consisting of: a 5 page essay and poster AND power point on Hemophilia.**

**Parents went on vacation and left me in the hands of my older brother who is either at work or out with his friends most of the time.**

**HOMEWORK.**

**WORK.**

* * *

**People in the Past names:  
**Brianna Weasley = Caitlyn Dumbledore  
Lillian Potter = Flower Rettop  
Theodore Lupin = Theo Kcalb  
Orion Black = Ryan Kcalb  
Damien = Damien

**Who knows who they really are:  
**Albus Dumbledore  
Voldemort  
Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa and Bellatrix Black, Rodolphus and Rabastan LeStrange (For Damien only)  
Remus Lupin (For Orion, Lilly, Teddy)  
Sirius Black (For Orion, Lilly, Teddy)


	13. Chapter 13

**XXX**

_The Sorting Hat sat quietly, listening intently on anyone who would be entering the office of Albus Dumbledore in 1977. The feast had gone on for longer than most, probably because this year was so much better than most. The four new people that roamed the halls of this ancient school livened up the place with pranks, laughter and magic itself._

_As it sat, Fawkes would be soaring around the large office, singing highly with a tune that could stop any horrible creature and make it sway in happiness. Fawkes was a cheeky creature and loved causing problems for everyone he didn't like. He loved Harry Potter though, even more so then he had Dumbledore. _

_"Will you shut up you annoying pigeon?" __The Sorting Hat yelled loudly. Fawkes ignored him as usual. Grumbling, the Sorting Hat when back to its job, listening for anyone. He closed his 'eyes'._

**XXX**

_"Is there something wrong, Hat?" Albus's voice rang. The Sorting Hat opened his eyes to see Albus Dumbledore standing in front of him with a concerned face._

_Grinning like a loon, the Sorting Hat said, "There is much to talk about, Albus. There is much to talk about."_

**XXX**

What Albus Dumbledore heard, he did not believe much of. The Sorting Hat had spent the last four hours answering questions about his sudden wanting to speak to a student. Yes, Albus knew that Lilly Potter was from the future, but he had no clue earlier how to get her back. Now, the Sorting Hat may have something to work with.

"So… You're telling me that you can talk to those in the future and I can too… If two people were wearing you…" Albus retraced his lecture.

The Sorting Hat nodded eagerly. Not many understood, Harry Potter had to have been the first that understood everything before two hours. Everyone else, even the great wizard Albus Dumbledore had taken more time then the future headmaster. "Yes! That is exactly what I'm talking about!"

"…So is anyone in my… the headmaster's office in 2017 at this time?" Albus wet his lips and rubbed his chin in disbelief in the situation.

The Sorting Hat nodded; the bouncing almost making the old hat fall to the ground. "Put me on and then hold a second." The Hat's eyes closed. Doing as told, Albus waited patiently. He waited for five minutes before, sadly, the hat seemed to be pouting. "The person left as I was talking to you. We'll have to try another time."

Albus wanted to bash his head against the castle walls very harshly, but opted for nodded in disappointment. "We will. We must speak before anything else happens."

**XXX**

Voldemort walked calmly towards Hogsmeade village. No one recognized the man. He had shoulder length brown hair with golden brown eyes. He looked slightly like his younger self, at the age that he had asked Slughorn about Horcruxes. Now, though, he was just a twenty-four-year-old man who was browsing the small village.

_Hmmm…_ He glanced quickly over the little carts that were attached to the sides of the shops containing various objects that could be found in each shop. A shop's name caught his eye; _The Spell Caster of Any Given Time_. If this shop didn't have anything he was looking for, he contemplated about setting it on fire like he had the last time.

Entering the shop, he felt a sudden wave of magic go by, but let him through. It felt like his magic. A message from his magic maybe? Tom smirked. Maybe this shop would interest him.

Skimming down a dark isle filled with many books that Voldemort already knew about; most scream or bit the person holding it if the book deemed them unworthy of reading the contents within. Another magic wave shimmered by.

Following the magic, a book suddenly stopped him. It was slightly sticking out, looking old and used, but still almost good as new somehow. It was called _Brīnumi__laiks (Wonders of Time)_. Seemed like his magic was helping out more than his worthless Death Eaters were…

Flipping it open, waiting for yet another magic wave to slap the pages away as it looked for exactly what the Dark Lord needed. It stop within seconds and the writing seemed to glow.

_**Nepareizs**__**laiks (Wrong Time)**_

_Burtot (Spell):_ _Atpakaļ__laikā__,__kur__viņi__nekad__aiziet (Back in time, where they should never go)_

_Šī__Burtot__transports__personai__laiku__vēsturē__, ka__tie__nekad nedrīkstcollas__laiks__parasti ir__laiks,__kurā persona__varētu__kaut ko mainītradikāli__savu dzīvi__ (__This spell transports a person to a time in history that they should never be in. The time is usually a time where the person would be able to change something drastic in their lives)._

It continued on, adding more information as the glowing spread.

_Normālā__raganu__vai__vednis__varētu__noģībt__pie__izsmelšana__izmantot__šo burvestību__.spēcīgs__ir__jābūt__vienam__nodot__un__uzturēt__pareizrakstībasdzīvs__.__Tikai__burvju__un__asinis ir__vajadzīgas__šim__burvestību__(__A normal witch or wizard would faint at the exhaustion from using this spell. A powerful being must be the one to cast and keep the spell alive. Only magic and blood is needed for this spell)._

Tom hummed. _Magic and blood, huh?_ _That seems simple enough._ Coping the spell and information to a piece of parchment, he closed the book, put it back on the shelf and left quietly.

Arriving back at his hideout, he sat in his chair by the fire and thought. His magic from the future had caused all five children to appear in this time. Why? He knew now. Lilly Potter was in the time of her relatives getting together. If anything were to happen to either Lily Evans or James Potter, she would not exist. Ryan and Theo Kcalb was another thing, as was Damien and Caitlyn Dumbledore. Voldemort could attack either parent of Evans or Potter; it would cause problems for both families. But, knowing only about Lilly was troublesome. A bit too troublesome…

He thought about 'Ryan' and 'Theo' Kcalb. Ryan, really Orion Regulus Black, was either Regulus or Sirius Black's son. Theo, Theodore Remus Lupin, was obviously the werewolf's son, but the connection between them, choosing the same last names was confusing.

Voldemort smiled wickedly. His little pureblood prisoner was a Malfoy like he suspected. Damien Jaxen Malfoy was most likely Abraxas's great-grandson. The time line Riddle put in his head seemed to fit with it.

Calling said Malfoy in, Abraxas followed by his son Lucius and his friends came in, the eldest Malfoy dragging the prisoner in. Dropping the blond boy at his feet, the Malfoy patriarch bowed. The others followed through. Damien simply glared furiously.

"Abraxas, I have news you may or may not like…" Voldemort began in a drawling voice.

Abraxas didn't pick up his head. "Yes, My Lord?"

Riddle grinned. "The young prisoner you have…" All of the teenager's eyes widened. He found out! "Along with skimming his mind for information regarding the time travelers… I found a very interesting piece of information. His name is Damien Jaxen… Malfoy."

Abraxas couldn't stop his head from shooting up or glancing surprised at the blond boy, who was staring at the ground. He quickly went back to Voldemort. "My Lord… Are you absolutely sure? He is…?"

The Dark Lord nodded slowly. "If I'm right, he is your great-grandson." He enjoyed the confusion of the Malfoy's face. "Now, we can ask some more questions if you'd like." It would have sounded like a suggestion to anyone who didn't know the Dark Lord as well as Abraxas did.

"Of… Of course, My Lord." Abraxas stood down. Riddle tilted his head and then nodded. Abraxas picked the boy up, minding his broken leg for the first time and settled the his great-grandson in front of his Lord.

"Damien, why have you not said anything?" Voldemort asked.

Damien clenched his teeth. His eyes were closed tightly. Breathing, he said "I have had nothing to say to you so far. It has nothing to do with me."

"Oh? Nothing you say? Then why was Ryan and Theo Kcalb named Orion Regulus Black and Theodore Remus Lupin in your memories?"

The teenagers behind them gulped. Regulus, who had come in earlier, licked his lips. What? Ryan was really _Orion Regulus Black_? Voldemort chuckled at him. Severus twitched. So Lupin did reproduce. Why would he let a child like Theo be cursed like him? Thinking, Severus barely suppressed a shake of the head. He couldn't think that, now that he was friends with Theo and Flower. Flower was even mated to the boy! How could he think that either of them were horrible people?

"I have no idea what you're talking about! You're brainwashed by your own bigot thoughts of pureblood over those who are of lesser blood!" Damien cried out.

Voldemort flinched and raised his wand in a flash. "_Crucio!_" The Dark Lord cried out with venom. Damien began twitching madly on the floor in pain. No one dared to touch him, knowing that he curse would affect them too and the after math as to why they were going to help him was not what they needed.

"Abraxas put your grandson in his place. I have things to do." Voldemort swept from the room and left the group of people behind.

**XXX**

**Fact Thirteen: Crookshanks is still alive and well. He gets along with everyone now, even Ron. He is mostly at Hermione's grandmother's, Berti, house because he usually fights whoever tries to move him from the spot he lays.**

**XXX**

"You! Little Melody! Come here, now!" The Sorting Hat cried as little Melody Potter strolled in, sucking on a lollipop. She walked over and pulled the candy out.

"Yes, Mr. Sorting Hat?" She was very young, but also very smart. She was obviously going to rival Hermione's knowledge when she gets older.

"Go get your father or mother right now! I have someone that needs to speak with them urgently." The Hat commanded. Melody nodded.

She raced out of the room and into the Defense Against the Dark Arts room, where her father was teaching a class. Her mother was sitting in the corner, reading a book on charms. Melody yelled for her parents.

"Daddy! Mommy!"

Harry stopped and looked towards his daughter. "Now, Mel. I thought I told you-"

"Not to interrupt a class, but the Sorting Hat said he needed to talk to you or mommy! It's urgent he said!" Melody cried. She didn't want to get in trouble because of the Hat.

Harry stopped and turned to Hermione. "I'll take the class. Go. Melody, stay here." There was no question that if anyone could fix his, Harry and Albus Dumbledore could.

When Harry reached the Headmasters' office, he pulled on the Sorting Hat before the Hat said a thing.

"Hello?" He asked.

**XXX**

Albus Dumbledore had been sitting at his desk with the Sorting Hat on his head for five minutes. He was growing bored and wanted to at least do something, when suddenly a voice filled his head.

"Hello?" The voice called.

Albus licked his lips and leaned back. "Hello. I assume you would be the Headmaster of 2017?" Dumbledore had to be sure.

A sigh could be heard. "Yes, and you're Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster for a long time before myself." There was a short pause. "Do you have any clue what's happening?"

"No," Dumbledore started, "but, I have grave news. Voldemort knows about your daughter and has sent her a letter saying that he will get her. I fear that she is in even more danger now then when she first appeared."

The voice in the Sorting Hat made a noise of dissatisfaction. Dumbledore imagined the man he was speaking to, clenching his fist and gritting his teeth.

"I have an idea of what caused them to appear in your time. Though, the reason how, I have no clue." The voice was now tense.

"What do you mean?" Dumbledore asked, sitting straighter. He was eager to hear.

"The spell is called Nepareizs laiks. It means 'wrong time' and from what we've read, the spell will attach itself to a specific person, makes them disappear, and then continues onto a person that is close to the first. The person that cast it must be the one who stops it, or it won't stop." The Headmaster of 2017 explained.

"Any idea on how this spell would have targeted your daughter specifically?" The very older man asked.

"We haven't the slightest clue on whom or how anyone could have cast the spell. Someone close to the Lilly would have been the one to do it. No one is powerful enough to cast such a spell except…" The voice broke off in disbelief.

"Except who?" Dumbledore all but screamed.

"Well… considering everything that the book of the spell has told us, the only people who would have been able to would have to be… Draco Malfoy or me." The voice wavered. "I trust Draco with my life and… I would _never _do something like this to my own child."

Dumbledore felt a great deal of pity for the man. He was a wreck; he didn't need to see him to realize this. He obviously loved his children very much, even the ones who weren't his. Draco Malfoy, Dumbledore did not know, but he seemed to be very good friends with this man. He wouldn't have done it.

"Just in case, and I'm meaning this with no offense; maybe you should have someone question the both of you under Veritaserum. Even if either of you were being controlled, the potion would pull it out of you." Dumbledore concluded.

The voice sighed heavily. "I think I will. Thank you for listening. I need to sleep, and I'm sure you are busy with things over there. I'll talk to you later maybe."

Albus smiled slightly. He liked this man very much. "Good night."

**XXX**

Lillian was having a wonderful day until the fight started. It was during lunch and it began with a Marauder prank on Severus Snape by James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew. Severus suddenly began having flowers grow out of every part of his body, his skin (under the flowers) was bright yellow, and his nose became three sizes bigger.

Lillian immediately looked towards the three Marauders laughing their asses off and the one, Remus Lupin, who was trying every which way to help calm Severus down.

"What in the hell did you do that for?" She demanded.

James whipped his eyes of tears of laughter. "Oh, come on Flower. It was hilarious! Besides, we haven't pulled much of anything since you got here. We all needed something to laugh at. Why not little Snape?"

The Great Hall, save the Slytherins, Remus, Lily, and the teachers were laughing merrily at the fifth year Slytherin's misfortune. They were pointing fingers and cracking ridiculous jokes about the prank at hand.

"You should all be ashamed of yourselves!" Lillian screamed at the top of her lungs. Most of the laughter quieted down now that Flower Riddle did not fight it funny.

"What's your problem?" Sirius asked cockily.

Severus managed to speak. "Its fine, Flower." Said person whirled around and glared.

"No! It's not fine! They shouldn't be pranking you at all!"

James started to intervene. "Shut up, Snape. No one cares about what you think. All you ever do is potions and try to get us expelled." The Great Hall was silent now, watching the exchange.

Flower exploded. "Maybe the reason he's trying to get you expelled is because you're always pranking him!"

"But we prank him because he's doing that, Flower!" Sirius cried in exasperation.

"Did you prank him first or did he try to expel you first?" The red-head asked in a deathly calm voice. Sirius and James were silent for a second. "Maybe that's why. If you don't straighten out, boys, I'll be forced to deal with this. And that won't be pretty!"

Being leaving the Great Hall with Severus in tow along with the Slytherin gang, Lily and Remus, she flipped both the Marauders off.

Lillian was having a good day, until that fight.

**XXX ****(1)! (CHECK AT BOTTOM AFTER READING)**

Harry sighed and picked up the Hat once more. "Dumbledore?"

It toke a moment, but Albus's voice was certainly there. "Yes? Did you have any luck with Draco Malfoy?"

Harry rubbed his face with his sweaty hand. "Well…"

_"I know that you would never do it, Draco! I just need to check. We both are going to check each other. You're going to be interrogated me too." Harry tried to reason._

_Draco was fuming, gripping his cherry woodened chair with a force that a werewolf would have broken it at. His teeth clenched and his eyes sore from being tightly closed. "I would never do that to my own child. My own family and friends…" He harshly sighed. "Fine. Go on with it." _

_Harry, feeling guiltier by the moment, dripped three drops on Draco's tongue. He waited until the gray eyes became unclear before he started questioning him. _

_"What is your name?"_

_"Draconis Lucius Malfoy." Hearing the monotone voice reminded Harry of the day Draco was questioned about being a Death Eater._

_"What is your occupation?"_

_"I am the Minister of Magic." _

_Closing his eyes tightly, he asked, "Where were you on the night of my daughter's, Lillian's disappearance?"_

_Draco answered. "I was sleeping at home in bed with my wife Pansy."_

_Harry felt his heart flutter. "Did you have anything to do with the disappearances of any of the children that are gone?"_

_Draco replied, "No." Harry gave him the antidote. Draco, after he became refocused, he asked, "Am I clear?" Harry nodded, grinning but also dreading. He gave his friend the truth serum and sat in the chair Draco previously occupied._

_"My turn."_

"…and Draco said that it wasn't even my voice that said it. It sounded… He said it sounded like he remembered Voldemort's to be. I think… I think that maybe Voldemort, in one last ditch effort, used my body to do this. The voice admitted it to Draco. He even recorded it, to make sure." Harry was distraught.

He hadn't told Hermione, or anyone else for the matter. He had Draco swear not to reveal it to anyone else yet. He needed time to think about everything.

Dumbledore seemed to be humming. "If it is indeed Voldemort's doing, then the Voldemort of this time would know about it once they had arrived. Maybe he seemed to think that since it felt like his magic, he thought he was still alive. Unless someone told him different…"

"I don't know, Dumbledore. Honestly I'm so confused right now that I just need to go to sleep and be done with it." He didn't want to seem rude, but it was how he felt.

"Of course, my dear boy." Harry's heart ached at the endearing comment. "Have a good sleep."

"Yeah, maybe…"

**XXX**

When Michael saw his father heading out of his office, he quickly abandoned his classmates that were heading to their class for the afternoon, Charms, and headed over.

"Dad, I need to-" He began, slightly shaking.

Harry interrupted him, tired. "Not now, Mikey. I need sleep." He turned to walk off, but before he could, Michael grabbed his sleeve and pleaded with his father to listen to him. Hearing the distressed tone in his son's voice, he nodded and led him to the Room of Requirement. He turned to his son, who was walking behind him. "Now wihat is it that's bothering you?"

Michael gulped. "When we found that book with the spell… I…" He seemed to be struggling with his words. He shook his head. "Remember when I was younger we found out that I could sense if someone had been in a room or if they had used magic around something?"

Harry nodded, not seeing really where it was going.

"I… I could sense only your magic around the book and… and another person's magic, but… I don't know who's it was. It still felt like yours!" Michael tried to explain, not sensing that Harry's heart almost stopped.

"Wait? You felt my magic on it?" He gripped his son's shoulders harshly. Michael whimpered, but stood his ground and nodded. Loosening his grip, Harry apologized for the pain. Michael nodded again. "I need you to understand, Mikey. There are some things going on that no one is understanding right now, even me. I want you to promise not to tell anyone about this. Got it?"

Michael's fists were clenched and he looked in pain again, but he answered. "Yeah. But… you're not the one doing it right? Please say you aren't." He begged.

Harry gripped his seventeen-year-old son hard against his body and said, "I promise you, Michael Ross, that I'm not the one that did it. I swear on my life."

He let his son go.

"Thank you for telling me this. Go to class. Tell Ginny that I needed to talk to you before class." Michael nodded.

Harry leaned against the wall, wallowing in stress. Why couldn't everything be normal? Why couldn't Voldemort leave him and his family alone?

**XXX ****(1)! (ENDS HERE FOR IMPORTANT)**

When Harry was able to put the Sorting Hat back on, it was not the voice of Albus Dumbledore he heard, but of Brianna Weasley.

"Uncle Harry?" The voice was very surprised.

"Bri! Oh, god. Bri! How is it that you're wearing the Hat?" Harry asked quickly, wondering.

"I walked into the headmaster's office because Minevra asked me to give him a message and the Hat told me to put it on!" Bri explained just as quickly as she was asked. "I never knew it had this ability."

"Neither did I." Harry spoke dryly. "Is Dumbledore there?"

Bri sighed. "No. Apparently he left for a meeting with the Minister and won't be back until night fall."

Harry cursed under his breath. "Leave your own message for Dumbledore for when he gets back. Write that I need to speak with him immediately."

"Okay." There was silence and Harry almost toke it as Bri must have taken the Hat off when her voice came, shaky. "How is everyone?"

Harry didn't say anything for a moment. "Your father is hounding me to find you. Your mother is…"

Bri chuckled. "Showing her panic in another way?" Harry laughed with her.

"Michael misses you." Harry spoke quietly. "He walks around… Like you're permanently gone. I think he so in shock that he doesn't want to believe it."

Bri spoke in a trembling voice. "Can… Can you tell him I miss him too? That I'm going to come back, no matter what. Tell my parents too."

Harry thought for a moment. What would he do if it was Hermione gone and he was in Michael's place? He would panic, not eat and never rest until he found a way to get her back. He expected Mikey to do the same.

"Yeah. I will."

**XXX**

**Fact Fourteen: Tyler Longbottom never got along with Michael Potter after an incident that involved Brianna Weasley. (A/N: I will be writing a one-shot about this, so it will be explained in more detail later.)**

**XXX**

Damien sat, tense from head to toe, in the big plushy chair that sat in the corner of the living room, next to the fire place. Abraxas, Emerald, Orion, Walburga, and many other Malfoy and Black family members were gathered. Even Rodolphus and Rabastan's parents were there. Damien hated it.

"What is your name?" Walburga asked. She was such a bitch.

Damien bit back the urge to call her such. "I am Damien Jaxen Malfoy."

"How old are you?" Orion asked, sitting up and taking a drink of his brandy.

"I am fifteen."

Emerald's voice was the smoothest of all of them. Lucius obviously got her voice. "What is your House?"

Damien gripped the chair's sides. "I am in the Slytherin house." The adults all nodded their head approving.

Orion almost jumped from his seat. "The Dark Lord said that there was a boy that was named Orion Regulus Black. Who's son is he?" Regulus looked up, not knowing if he wanted to know.

"He is the son of Sirius Orion Black." Damien ground out the words harshly.

"And why would my pathetic, Gryffindor son name his son such?" Orion spat out. Damien wanted to punch his lights in.

Even since he got here, they had been questioning him. They had finally set his leg right, though he doubted that he was going to be able to use it properly again. He was dressed in fine black robes with a Malfoy crest.

"I have no clue on why your son would name his such. I have never met Sirius." The blond boy put his head down.

Severus, who had been invited because of Lucius, blinked. His eyes were wide. He understood completely what Damien was saying. Sirius Black was dead. His tormentor died, yet… He did not feel any want to celebrate the news.

Orion didn't seem to notice and if he did, he certainly did not care. Regulus seemed lost.

"Do you have any other siblings?" Abraxas asked, sipping his blood colored wine.

Damien's eyes flickered to his great-grandfather. "I am the oldest of four. My sister Charlotte is a year younger. Lance was born premature so he is also a year younger. The youngest is Scorpius." Thinking of his siblings hurt.

Abraxas leaned back to think. "What is your father and mother's name?"

Wanting to end their questions, Damien hurried to answer. "My father's name is Draconis Lucius Malfoy. My mother is Pansy Aileen Parkinson Malfoy."

The Malfoy and Parkinson Patriarch shared a look. They seemed to be thinking of the future event rather intently.

Emerald asked the final question, which stopped all others. "Who won the war?"

**XXX**

**Hey, sorry if it seems short. I have a lot of stuff to do and I might not update for a month or two. I swear not to abandon this story!**

**I've been having a… interesting winter. I almost broke my hand snowmobiling and my brother in law crashed his today. It's just been ugh. **

**The reason for the kind of quick update is because my school has been wacky from the weather. Last week, Monday and Tuesday I had no school, Wednesday and Thursday I had a half day and Friday I had no school. It was pretty sweet. Tomorrow I don't have school either. **

**(1) IMPORTANT: I DO have a plot to this, I swear! Some of it actually came out in this chapter as to why everything happened. **


	14. Chapter 14

**XXX**

_Damien sat, tense from head to toe, in the big plushy chair that sat in the corner of the living room, next to the fire place. Abraxas, Emerald, Orion, Walburga, and many other Malfoy and Black family members were gathered. Even Rodolphus and Rabastan's parents were there. Damien hated it._

"_What is your name?" Walburga asked. She was such a bitch. _

_Damien bit back the urge to call her such. "I am Damien Jaxen Malfoy."_

"_How old are you?" Orion asked, sitting up and taking a drink of his brandy._

"_I am fifteen." _

_Emerald's voice was the smoothest of all of them. Lucius obviously got her voice. "What is your House?"_

_Damien gripped the chair's sides. "I am in the Slytherin house." The adults all nodded their head approving._

_Orion almost jumped from his seat. "The Dark Lord said that there was a boy that was named Orion Regulus Black. Whose son is he?" Regulus looked up, not knowing if he wanted to know._

"_He is the son of Sirius Orion Black." Damien ground out the words harshly._

"_And why would my pathetic, Gryffindor son name his son such?" Orion spat out. Damien wanted to punch his lights in._

_Even since he got here, they had been questioning him. They had finally set his leg right, though he doubted that he was going to be able to use it properly again. He was dressed in fine black robes with a Malfoy crest._

"_I have no clue on why your son would name his such. I have never met Sirius." The blond boy put his head down._

_Severus, who had been invited because of Lucius, blinked. His eyes were wide. He understood completely what Damien was saying. Sirius Black was dead. His tormentor died, yet… He did not feel any want to celebrate the news._

_Orion didn't seem to notice and if he did, he certainly did not care. Regulus seemed lost._

"_Do you have any other siblings?" Abraxas asked, sipping his blood colored wine._

_Damien's eyes flickered to his great-grandfather. "I am the oldest of four. My sister Charlotte is a year younger. Lance was born premature so he is also a year younger. The youngest is Scorpius." Thinking of his siblings hurt._

_Abraxas leaned back to think. "What is your father and mother's name?"_

_Wanting to end their questions, Damien hurried to answer. "My father's name is Draconis Lucius Malfoy. My mother is Pansy Aileen Parkinson Malfoy."_

_The Malfoy and Parkinson Patriarch shared a look. They seemed to be thinking of the future event rather intently._

_Emerald asked the final question, which stopped all others. "Who won the war?"_

**XXX**

**Fact Fifteen: The twins, Lillian and Jameson were named after their grandparents; they act the same, but there are differences. Jameson is not as arrogant and likes to be called 'Jame'. Lillian has an even bigger temper (meaning her spells could seriously hurt someone) and her name is spelt L-I-L-L-Y, while her grandmother's was L-I-L-Y.**

**XXX**

Damien didn't say anything for the longest time, choosing for them to rather sit it out rather than knowing. Abraxas watched him carefully.

"I'd rather not answer that, grandmother." Damien said respectfully. He knew they needed an answer; they just might not get the one they want.

Orion huffed. "Abraxas, maybe you can loosen his tongue a bit?"

Before the man could reply, Damien cut back in. "You torture me and I'll run. I have no problem doing anything to get away." Orion looked sharply at him.

"Now, now." Walburga said calmly. Damien didn't like the feeling it gave him. She smirked at him as she talked. "We don't need to torture him; all we need is for him to break. Why not send him to school, the fool Dumbledore will know who he is if the other children tell him."

"Why would we send him?" The LeStrange patriarch asked. "To give away secrets?"

Walburga narrowed her brown eyes. "No. Damien is a good little boy. Aren't you?"

Damien didn't flinch. He breathed calmly, trying to see the reason as to why Walburga would send him. So far, nothing good would have been the reason. He didn't answer her question.

"We'll send him. I'll write to Dumbledore about it." Abraxas said with a grimace. He knew not to tick off Walburga.

Damien watched the exchange with narrowed eyes and tight lips. Will he see his friends again? Possibly.

**XXX**

When Dumbledore got the letter from Abraxas Malfoy, he called the entire time traveler group to his office immediately. Bri had already been there, sleeping on the couch with her hand resting softly on her stomach as though to protect her child.

When the group arrived, Teddy and Orion went to check on Bri. Lilly asked, "Why are we here?"

Dumbledore smiled, she was just like her grandmother; straight to the point. "It seems that Abraxas Malfoy has decided to send his cousin's son, Darren Malfoy to Hogwarts for the last two months of school."

Lilly flinched. Had it really been that long that they were here? They only had two months until… Lilly gulped. She would be sent back to Riddle Manor, which meant Voldemort had her for the summer. _Oh damn…_

"Darren?" Orion cocked an eyebrow, then realization hit him. "Damien? Now Damien is here?"

"Indeed." Dumbledore said. He pulled out a list that he kept in his desk. It was the list that read who might come and who did come. He underlined Damien's name.

**Michael, Jillian, Jameson,****Lillian****, Ethan, Nathan, Melody  
****Orion****, Christina  
****Teddy****  
****Damien****, Charlotte, Lance, Scorpius  
****Brianna****, Denzel, Corbin  
Ivy, Tyler, Daniel  
Fred, Roxanne  
Molly, Lucy  
Victoire, Dominique, Louis**

**Harry, Hermione  
Ron, Luna  
Draco, Pansy  
Neville, Ginny  
George, Angelina  
Percy, Penelope  
Bill, Fleur**

There is five out of forty-one time travelers here. It was only a matter of time before more came, the question that always came up though, was who was next?

By the look on everyone's face, no one knew.

**XXX**

Fenrir Greyback and his pack were running around, the moon brightly lit above them. Fenrir watched the small pups tackle each other and older ones right for more than just a night mate. He, himself, had no mate, but he didn't really care enough to try and seek one out. He was content to be on his own, protecting the pack for as long as need be.

For a long time, all the werewolves just played and had a merry time, except those who had lost a fight or potential mate. But, when suddenly two scents that were unknown, the pups began to get uneasy. Fenrir, along with many dominant werewolves prowled to the smells and hid in the shadows.

Two children, one red headed and the other blond, lay on the ground, knocked out by the looks of it. Where they came from was a mystery; Fenrir was sure the only reason (after surveying the surrounding area) they could have landed there was from falling out of the sky.

Growling lowly, Fenrir stalked up sniffing the bodies that lay motionless. The blond, a young pale boy, was cradling the red headed tan skinned girl in his arms tightly. Fenrir toke a huge breath, catching the scent of a very young werewolf and its mate. Without waking either, he sniffed around to figure out which.

Backing up, he sat on his back legs. The little girl was the werewolf and the boy was her mate. The girl smelled like the other red headed girl that appeared some months before. Maybe they were sisters; the alpha thought they looked very much alike. The blond boy, however, was pureblood through and through. For a dark creature to snag a pureblood was almost unspeakable.

He turned to the other werewolves of his pack. They were watching intently. He flicked his ears forward, a motion they knew that meant it was alright to move. Others came and went to sniff and explore.

It was only three minutes later, when a little cub was sniffing away happily, the blond boy made a sudden movement. His eyes flicked open; the color of earth brown, deep yet light. He didn't seem to be panicked about the surrounding pack of wolves.

Fenrir changed back. The blond boy didn't even flinch like almost all did.

"Who are you and why are you here?" He spoke in a commanding voice that almost all other shook at.

The blond boy gulped, but not in fear, but as though his throat was dry. "My name is Scorpius and I have no clue why I'm here or how I got here."

"Why do you not flinch at the site of us? You are pureblood." Fenrir growled with narrow eyes. He needed to figure out why people kept coming up near his pack.

Sitting up, but not enough to be recognized as insubordination, Scorpius began speaking. "I have no problem with people being any different than anyone else. Melody-" Fenrir cocked his head at the name. "is my mate. I… don't exactly know what that means, but she's mine as much as I am hers." The little girl's name was Melody, then.

Fenrir listened to the way he spoke. He didn't sound like a pureblood child, though the smell was enough to confirm it. He sounded like a child that actually had his own opinion.

"What are your full names?" The alpha asked.

Scorpius looked down with his eyes up as though he was being scowled from doing something naughty. He swallowed a lump in his throat and said in a quiet but clear voice, "My name is Scorpius Malfoy and my mate is Melody Potter."

**XXX**

**Fact Sixteen: Magic leaves a trace that stays for a certain amount of time. Like when Michael felt Harry's magic and someone else's on the book; that had been there since Lilly had disappeared. Depending on the amount of magic used and the amount of magic that the person specifically has, the magic will either stay for a minute, an hour, a day, week, month or a full year. **

**XXX**

Michael was watching the students walk or run frantically for their next class. He had a free period, being a seventh year student. Michael never really used it for anything, but sleeping, going to visit the kitchen, or Room of Requirements. Usually, he went with Brianna. Now, she wasn't here.

He caught glimpses of his siblings, friends and enemies going past him. He was unseen though, hidden under the Invisibility cloak that he was given by his father. For no reason, he had decided on sitting in one of the windowsills, basking in the slight warmth that came from the clouded sun outside. It was starting to rain, gentle, but was destine to come down hard enough to make Quidditch practice impossible.

Jameson had asked twice if the practice had been canceled, but Michael hadn't said a word about it. He figured that it was and told the team. Michael thought it was better than getting ready and then finding out it was cancelled instead.

Michael had been thinking about the conversation that he and his father had this morning, concerning the magic on the book. He in no way blamed or even thought that his father would do such a thing, so he ruled out anything saying he had. The other person's magic, however was slightly foreign, similar to another's he had sensed, but never really got a good feel of.

The magic was from the house, it had to of been because the only reason he would have come across it was either at a friend's house or at his. He was rarely at anyone else's house though except during the summer which was a spare few times anyway.

"Where is that magic from?" Michael asked himself quietly. His voice was like a whisper, unnoticed by people passing by.

The magic was dark; a black aura surrounded it, mixing in with his father's gold coloring. It made Michael feel queasy; just holding the book had actually. It was like the book was telling Michael not to go near it.

Question was though, why had the book called to him?

**XXX**

Lillian had been furious about the prank, Severus knew. As he was pulled along, he couldn't help but feel like she was a true friend; like she was someone he could trust with everything, never be judged and still loved after everything was said. Still, it was weird seeing someone actually stick up for someone like him.

"Flower, you didn't have to do that you know." Severus muttered, slowly watching his hand being gripped in her small hand. She didn't stop.

"I know I didn't have to. I wanted to. The Marauders need to grow up and see that it isn't time for pranks or play time anymore. They need to understand that when you finally realize that nothing is ever the same as it is in school where you are safe and calm. It is heartless and cold out in the open and sometimes you can't leave to go back." As she spoke, her eyes were glazed over as though she had completely forgotten that she was not alone.

"And you know how it feels?" Severus asked, quietly. The others behind them were talking just as quietly as he had asked. They wouldn't be able to overhear.

"Yes and I will do anything to protect those that I can."

**XXX**

Fenrir watched the two children that had already wormed their way into his pack's heart. They were good children and Melody was an absolute angel. Scorpius, though not a werewolf, cared for Melody. Now, they were all eating; freshly killed deer Fenrir himself had caught and killed.

The Alpha watched the Malfoy boy carefully. It was very disrespectful to not accept an Alpha's killing and Fenrir knew that humans could not eat uncooked meat very well. He wanted to see how the boy would take it.

"How is the food?" He asked in a quiet voice. Melody and Scorpius had taken up sitting very close to him. He had meant the question as a slight joke, waiting to see the blond boy's disgusted face, but was surprised when he was calmly eating the meat.

He ate with class, something only a pureblood could show off. The blond boy even started feeding his mate!

"It's excellent, as usual. Thank you for letting us stay with your pack, Fenrir." Scorpius said with respect evident in his voice. Fenrir did not answer back, but nodded slightly.

Having the pups stay with the pack would definitely be interesting.

**XXX**

**Fact Seventeen: The only ones that can see Albus Severus (remember, he is a ghost) are people who are related by blood. He chose that specifically because he valued family over everything else when he was killed as a baby.**

**XXX**

Michael sighed in content. He was sitting in the middle of the library, legs crossed and hands rested on his knees. His head was bowed and his eyes were shut. Michael could feel the magic around him swirl and dance.

Before he had ventured into the library, he had used the Floo network to grab the book (which had taken an immense amount of wasted time to find). The book lay in front of him, open to the page of which the curse had been found.

The magic seemed to crawl around him, in a seductive dance that teased his skin with light touches, kissing his eyelids. For a few moments he was tempted to open his eyes, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to concentrate if he decided to. The magic however, continued the treatment on his eyes. Finally he opened his sea foam green eyes.

A face, unrecognizable, in the magic stared at him. A body started forming, arms appeared to be reaching up, connecting to the hands that gripped Michael's face in such softness, it was hardly considered dangerous. The body was transparent, almost as though a ghost had suddenly found a way into the book and was able to use magic because of it.

Michael couldn't help himself. "Who are you?" The… person did not answer, merely tilted its head like a confused dog. "Why are in this book?"

The person looked down at the book, then back at Michael with eyes locked with his. "I have no name, Michael Potter."

Carefully, Michael put up his guard with his magic, wondering if the sudden change would do anything, but as nothing happened, he knew it was okay. "How do you know my name?" He asked.

"I know your name like I know anyone else's that have touched this book." The book ghost said.

"And who else has touched this book besides me?" Michael asked promptly.

The ghost considered him lightly and leaned forward with a seductive look in its eyes. "Albus Dumbledore, Thomas Riddle, James Potter, Christina Black, you and Harry Potter."

Michael review what he had been told. He knew that Albus Dumbledore would have probably known about the book somehow, so he wasn't surprised. Finding out that Voldemort had held this book was slightly nerve-racking. James Potter, his grandfather, would have found this book that had been wedged between books on pranking and potions soon or later in his short life. Christina had been with him when the book was first found, so it was natural that she would have touched it at one point. His father, Harry, had been obsessing over the book for quite a while and it was obvious why, so he questioned it none. The only question he had was if any of them had used any magic from the book.

"Has anyone attempted to use any type of magic from this book?" He asked.

The ghost smiled slightly. "Yes." It said simply.

Michael grew very annoyed at both the book ghost and the soft, yet dangerous magic seeping into him.

"Who has tried?" If he got his answer, it may help them find out how everyone started disappearing.

"The only ones that used magic from this book were Thomas Riddle and Harry Potter. They used the same spell; the lovely spell that makes people disappear through time." The ghost seemed very amused at Michael's tense form.

His father had used the spell? Why? He had looked at the book to see how to get the people back, not send more! What had happened?

"You are a very powerful being, Michael Potter." The said boy looked up. The grin on the ghost's face did not fit well with the situation. "I think you will be much better than your father was."

Before Michael could comprehend what the ghost was talking about, he felt himself black out.

**XXX**

Damien stood before the full length mirror, eyes scanning over himself. He still looked completely the same, if not weaker because of the ongoing torture he had been exposed to. It was bad enough that he was being asked questions about his life; he honestly did not know what to tell them. Yes they were his family, but not the family he knew. He never knew his great grandparents, his grandfather was in Azkaban and his grandmother was dead. His mother's parents were always off somewhere, never stopping to say hi or sending cards to tell them how everything was going or how they were. Now that he was with them, he had no clue what to do.

His great grandfather, Abraxas had apologized for the behavior and had started asking him why he had not said anything about being a Malfoy beforehand, but he was denied the answer as he was summoned away by the Dark Lord. He wondered if that was what it was like to be a lap dog, but he didn't dare say anything that would upset anyone, least he be tortured again.

After the questioning, he was sent to his 'room' where he knew they were watching him to make sure he wouldn't used the escape plan he had said he had. Damien wondered if he could actually pull it off, but dismissed the thought and went to sleep before being woken up by a poorly treated house elf that had brought him some food. The poor thing was so scared.

After eating, the Dark Lord had requested that Damien write back to Abraxas and Emerald during the time he was sent to Hogwarts to tell anything important. He obviously thought that Damien had no choice and after a few shouting matches and curses shoot overhead, Damien finally realized that he did not have a choice. For the five months left of the school year, he was their owl to communicate between Hogwarts and the Dark Lord.

On the upside, he was able to see his friends again. He missed his cousins dearly and was ready to become the three Black Brothers again. His hand reached up to the left side of his lip, feeling the small indent where his lip ring had once been. He had lost the ring when he appeared here and he knew he was not going to get another one while he was in the hands of his family now. He wondered if Orion and Teddy still had theirs, but thought it was unlikely. The one simple piercing in his right ear was gone too. Maybe piercings just didn't come through the spell.

Putting on a brave face, Damien ventured downstairs to see his family for dinner. He would not mess this up. He just couldn't.

**XXX **

Harry had meant to go see Michael to tell him of the good news about Bri, but he had no clue where the boy had gone. He was no longer in the possession of the Marauder's Map, so he couldn't check that to find his son. He asked around, but no one saw him the whole day. He checked everywhere he thought he would go, even the Forbidden Forest, though it was pointless; he wouldn't go in there without becoming his Phoenix Animagus form anyway. Harry would have smelt the ice Phoenix from miles away. It didn't help that Michael's scent was all over the place. That was the only downside to living practically at Hogwarts year round.

Though now, he was sitting in his office waiting for the Hat to tell him that he was indeed able to speak with the Headmaster of then. It was a couple minutes before the Hat even moved.

"Dumbledore has walked into his office." With lightening speed, Harry jammed the Sorting Hat on his head and called out Dumbledore's name.

"Dumbledore? Can you hear me? It's Harry. I need to speak with you." Harry waited with hands clenched.

A sound of rustling came from the other side. "Harry? I received a note from Miss Bri that you wished to speak with me. What is it that you need to tell me?"

Harry began to explain. "My son, Michael, told me that he felt magic around the book that the curse was found in. He can feel magic that has been taken from an item and the user who cast it. He said he felt my magic and someone else's that was like mine, but not on the book. I don't know what to think of it."

It wasn't long before Dumbledore was speaking. "He can feel magic? That would be very helpful… Your magic and someone else's? Hmmm…"

Harry waited for Dumbledore to gather his thought before saying anything. After the man had stopped rumbling about something or another, he began talking again.

"How is it that my magic is the same as someone else's?" He asked.

Dumbledore promptly answered. "Well, people of the same blood often are mistaken for those who are related to them in a blood manor. If I had thrown a curse at someone and someone of my blood was found guilty of it instead, it was because our magic is linked to each other's whether or not one person is stronger than the other."

To Harry, it made sense to an extent. Why would anyone related to each other do such a thing? And in this family? If there had been a problem, then Harry and Hermione would have helped fix it, but the fact that everyone had nearly shit themselves when they realized people were still disappearing, they would believe that someone had just said a spell on accident. Harry didn't believe that someone in the family would do this by accident or on purpose.

"Is there any way that someone would have tampered with it instead? Draco didn't do it and the potion said I didn't either. We would be the only two powerful enough to even be able to cast the spell correctly. I think I'd remember doing so." Harry asked desperately, already knowing the answer.

"I'm afraid not, Harry. Someone in your family had to have done the spell. No one else could have." Dumbledore spoke quietly.

**XXX**

Grinning, he looked down at the body he had taken. Slumped over in a previously relaxed position, he straightened out. He glanced once at the book before shutting it and shrinking it. Placing it in his pocket, he attempted to walk. He had not walked in a long time.

He finally had gotten out of the room with books, the library as he recalled once. In the seven years that he had attended Hogwarts himself, he had been well acquainted with the books around him, but the memories of them faded with time.

In the hallway, there was no one. A stroke of luck, he mused. No one to question the body he had taken over. He was sure that his eyes color had changed when he had merged with the idiot mortal. He made his way to the lavatory, not caring if he had walked in a girls or guys. Strolling up to the mirror, he gave himself a glance over.

He looked just like the boy had before, if not his eyes were a wee bit brighter. It was surely going to be unnoticed. He twisted his new face over and over, getting used to the handsomeness he had become once more. His body was lean and his muscles were toned; yes, he had chosen a very perfect body to inhabit. On the plus side, he was close to the man he had possessed before without the man's knowledge or suspicion.

Yes, he was having an excellent day. Once he contacted his younger self, Lord Voldemort was going to rule the world without anyone standing in his way.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sorry for the wait on the update. I've been really out of sorts lately and things have been doing on as usual. When I was working at the hospital the other day, I walked into the room, happy as can be and found a man who was supposed to live another ten months or so, dead. It's been really weird; I never thought that this would happen to be, especially since I was a student, not really ready for that.**

**I want to tell all my readers that I will not abandon this story and if I ever plan to, I will put it up for adoption so that someone else can finish for me how they please. I honestly doubt I will, but its better to be on the safe side (or at least that's what they tell me). I hope you've enjoyed it so far, I have since writing it.**

**PLEASE READ: FROM THE 22-29 I WILL BE ON VACATION TO THE GREAT CAYMAN ISLANDS (spelling?). THAT MEANS I AIN'T WORKING ON ANYTHING SOON. Just thought I would let you know because I don't tend to update early. Sorry again and hope you enjoyed.**


	15. Chapter 15

**XXX**

_Grinning, he looked down at the body he had taken. Slumped over in a previously relaxed position, he straightened out. He glanced once at the book before shutting it and shrinking it. Placing it in his pocket, he attempted to walk. He had not walked in a long time._

_He finally had gotten out of the room with books, the library as he recalled once. In the seven years that he had attended Hogwarts himself, he had been well acquainted with the books around him, but the memories of them faded with time._

_In the hallway, there was no one. A stroke of luck, he mused. No one to question the body he had taken over. He was sure that his eyes color had changed when he had merged with the idiot mortal. He made his way to the lavatory, not caring if he had walked in a girls or guys. Strolling up to the mirror, he gave himself a glance over._

_He looked just like the boy had before, if not his eyes were a wee bit brighter. It was surely going to be unnoticed. He twisted his new face over and over, getting used to the handsomeness he had become once more. His body was lean and his muscles were toned; yes, he had chosen a very perfect body to inhabit. On the plus side, he was close to the man he had possessed before without the man's knowledge or suspicion._

_Yes, he was having an excellent day. Once he contacted his younger self, Lord Voldemort was going to rule the world without anyone standing in his way. _

**XXX**

**Fact Eighteen: Michael Potter is one of the VERY rare few that can feel magic the way he does. No one knows how it happens, but every three hundred years or so, a person born with magic will have the ability.**

**XXX**

As Tom walked along the passage ways of the school, he began remembering all the turns and passwords that were deep within his own brain and Michael's. It must have been late at night because, the lights had gone down and no one was about. He would have to be careful.

As he was able to sit within one of the openings that were used as windows to view the courtyard to Hogsmeade, he heard the sound of footsteps walking by. He had no time to hide.

"Mikey?" A voice called. He turned quickly, acting the part of a depressed teenager. It was a tall man with dark hair and blue eyes. He was wearing pajamas with a long cloak over it and slippers.

Michael's memory showed the man next to an equally tall red headed woman with brown eyes. He knew this woman; her name was Ginny Weasley, or at least, it had been some years ago. Three children stood with them, a mixture between them both. This man was the Herbology teacher, having excelled in it in school for all the seven years he attended. He was the boy, Michael's, godfather figure.

Barty Crouch Jr., Bellatrix LeStrange, her husband and brother-in-law had tortured this man's parents. He was the other boy in the prophecy.

His name was Neville Longbottom. He should have recognized him before. Frank Longbottom had been such a pain to any operation Tom had dished out before Frank and his wife, Alice, were tortured into insanity.

"Yes, Professor Longbottom?" He mumbled, reaching up with one hand to rub his cheek. Neville's eyes followed him and he smiled sadly.

"You know that you can call me Neville in private. You're supposed to be in the Head Boy's room now. Your rounds were up an hour ago. I know that it's hard without Brianna, but everything will be alright. Your father says so." Neville placed a reassuring hand on Mikey's shoulder. Tom resisted the urge to curse the hand off with a flame.

"Right, sorry, Neville. I'll go now." Tom turned and walked towards were he knew was the Head's room. He smirked evilly knowing that he'd have the room to himself since 'Brianna' was in the past. He heard Longbottom say something else, but hurried his steps.

He needed some time to think.

**XXX**

Caitlyn Dumbledore walked leisurely through the Hogwarts landscape, taking in the beautiful surroundings. One hand was swaying in the breeze; the other was placed gently on her stomach which was now showing a small baby bump. Flower was supposed to be with her but when she heard that a group of people from all houses were going to play Quidditch, her mood saddened a bit. Caitlyn sent her away to the pitch, not liking the look on her face or feelings she got. It wasn't pleasing for her or the baby.

The baby had a sense of humor though. When she was absolutely bent on having a nap or any form of sleep, nausea would attack her like she had eaten soiled food. She would get weird cravings, especially for things like peanut butter and celery (which in all honestly tasted great, but she was highly allergic to). She probably pulled out most of her hair because of this child.

"You're definitely going to be all Michael aren't you?" She whispered to her stomach.

A voice interrupted her. "If it starts eating like him, then you'll know." Caitlyn whirled around and was faced with a boy she had not known was here.

Damien Malfoy stood before her, smiling albeit sadly. He was dressed in Slytherin robes, mostly likely recently sorted. He had a bag slung over his shoulder and his hands were in his pockets. He looked every bit of the Malfoy that she knew and missed from their time.

Wasting no more time staring in surprise, Caitlyn ran to him and shoved her face in his chest. Though she was older by two years, almost three, he was still taller than her by a long shot. Arms wrapped around her and she felt as though she had returned home instead of welcoming another to the past.

"How did you get here?" She asked, leaning back with tears in her eyes. Damien didn't say anything about the tears; he knew she was going to be very emotion for a few months.

"I was at Charlie Nott **(1)**'s house and suddenly I was in the middle of a Death Eater raid. It wasn't pretty let me tell you." Damien rolled his eyes.

"Damien-"

"The name here is Darren Malfoy, not Damien." The blond interrupted. Caitlyn nodded.

"Then the name for me is Caitlyn Dumbledore, I'm the headmaster's granddaughter." She explained. Damien smiled and shook his head.

"Only you would pull of being the headmaster's granddaughter. Only you, Bri." He joked. Caitlyn smiled wickedly.

"Of course! Why do you think I'm the smartest person in my whole year?" Caitlyn asked rhetorically. Damien answered anyway.

"Because you do nothing but have sex with Michael and read books?" Caitlyn flushed with embarrassment.

"You little shit!" Damien ran. "Come back here!" Caitlyn toke off after the Malfoy, feeling as though nothing had changed and they were in their time with no more worries.

**XXX**

Fenrir threw the arrogant pup off him and growled at the insubordinate youngling. Other times he would have cared, but he was busy and the pup would leave him alone. It was the full moon again and wolves were changing every second. The little girl Melody had changed, transforming into an adorable little auburn colored pup. It surprised everyone, even the alpha, that Scorpius was an Animagus. He was a pure while timber wolf. He was only a tiny it bigger then she was, but she toke him down to the ground nearly every time they wrestled. Though, Fenrir was very sure that Scorpius let her win. In all honestly, he would have too.

They were cuddling now, tails wrapped together and noses touching every so often. Scorpius would bury his head under hers to give her a comfy pillow to lie on, but they always ended up with noses together.

Fenrir checked the grounds and everything was all set and taken care of. No one was going to find them this time so he was alright to sleep now. He had taken the spot under the willow tree that had to be the only one for miles. His eyes just closed when he felt something cuddle into his side. Eyes open, he found Melody passed out on his side, smiling the best anyone could in wolf form. Scorpius sat in front of her, staring with a blank face. Fenrir grabbed him and pulled him over to rest with her.

He hoped, though, that he was the one to wake up first. He didn't want to be seen like he was a softy. It wasn't good for an alpha to like strangers better than his own pack.

**XXX**

**Fact Nineteen: When Harry and Hermione were married, the made a bond that could never be broken called the 'Bond of Forever Lovers'. If broken, the spell causes serious problems, but death does not affect the bonded of the deceased. **

**XXX**

Dumbledore had not wanted to tell Harry about what he thought. It seemed too cruel as to accuse one of his own family members of trying to destroy said family. The way all the time travelers talked, the families they all belonged to would die for each other. They would never hurt each other.

In the morning, Albus Dumbledore had met with Abraxas Malfoy and his wife Emerald. They were escorting the boy Darren, who was no doubt a Malfoy copy. After everything had been set and done, without even glancing at Darren, the Malfoy leaders left through the Floo. Darren didn't seem to mind the rudeness.

_"So, am I to assume that you are Damien Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked over his half moon glasses. Darren blinked, momentarily confused, and then smiled sadly. _

_"Yes. I am. It's good to know that you're aware of everything going on. It would have been hell if you hadn't." The Malfoy seemed goodhearted, which Dumbledore hoped for. He didn't need another headache._

_"Yes. You are sorted into Slytherin and you will join your classmates tomorrow." Dumbledore gave the boy before him a smile he reserved for those who he thought earned it. Darren returned it._

_When the Malfoy boy left, Dumbledore pulled out the list of names and looked long and hard. Who was coming next off this list of people?_

**Michael, Jillian, Jameson, Lillian, Ethan, Nathan, Melody  
Orion, Christina  
Teddy  
Damien, Charlotte, Lance, Scorpius  
Brianna, Denzel, Corbin  
Ivy, Tyler, Daniel  
Fred, Roxanne  
Molly, Lucy  
Victoire, Dominique, Louis**

**Harry, Hermione  
Ron, Luna  
Draco, Pansy  
Neville, Ginny  
George, Angelina  
Percy, Penelope  
Bill, Fleur**

_Dumbledore didn't know._

**XXX**

Pansy Malfoy had just gotten home from work, stressed and tired. Lance was outside swimming in the pool they recently installed. Charlotte was over the Longbottom's house to hang out with Ivy. She only needed to get Scorpius and Melody from the play room upstairs and she would feel content.

What Pansy Malfoy did find was not her son and his mate, but an empty room that had toys spread out and whipped across the room. The paintings were destroyed and every piece of furniture seemed to be broken and lying on its side. A tornado must have gone through the room because that was all that could have made this mess. Melody and Scorpius had excellent control over their magic and each other's.

Breathing to only calm herself, Pansy walked through the whole house and checked the back yard before breaking under pressure.

First Damien! Now Scorpius and little Melody! Pansy pulled at her brown hair.

Floo calling her husband, Pansy made sure not to alert her son, Lance, of the problem. She could barely handle herself as it was. Having him freak out was not a good idea.

"Pansy? What's wrong? I'm in a meeting-" Draco began, looking at her with his steel eyes.

Pansy broke in. "Scorpius. Melody." Her eyes began to tear. "They're gone. Gone like Damien!" Pansy was full on sobs now.

Draco wasted no time and left his meeting through all the shouting of his sudden call. He grabbed his wife and cursed their luck and whoever was taking their reasons for living away.

Draco glared at the wall over his wife's shoulder. _I can't let it happen again!_

**XXX**

Harry lay on his bed, closing his eyes and breathing. His life felt like it was being stretched, bent and then broken each time another of the children was gone. Lilly had been first and Teddy had followed. In such a fast time Brianna, Orion, Damien, Melody and Scorpius had vanished without a trace. Only Brianna, who was with Mikey, had been seen as she was taken. The golden mist had vanished along with her as though it had never been there.

Harry sighed. _Why must my family suffer?_

"Harry?" A familiar voice called. Hermione stood in the doorway of their room, dressed in a long colorful dress with a strap that went around her neck only. Barefooted, she walked towards the bed where Harry lay with his eyes still closed. He looked asleep, but Hermione knew better.

She straddled her husband's waist and leaned to kiss his forehead lovingly. Breathing out Harry's eyes opened to the emerald green they were. They kissed briefly, but with the gentleness that they had always had.

"I'm lonely, Harry." Hermione spoke quietly. With half lidded eyes, the Potter matriarch locked eyes with Harry and her hands were placed on his chest.

Harry kissed her chin, then her neck to her chest. Sliding his hands up her thighs, the dress came along with it. Smothering her chest with kisses, Harry let go of everything. He was tired and he wanted his wife. Even nearing an older age, Hermione was still in her prime. She dominated anyone in her path if wanted or needed.

"Are you lonely, Harry?" Hermione pulled the dress off showing the strapless red laced bra and thong. Harry, himself, was only in his boxers. Harry slipped his hands under the strings of the thong and grabbed her behind.

"Yeah. I'm lonely too." They were kissing, touching each other as intimately as possible. Hermione's bra had been lost and Harry had shimmed out of his boxers. Pulling the thin material of the thong away, Harry position his now erect cock at her entrance; Hermione slipped down on his shaft with a breathless moan. At the hilt, Hermione lifted herself and fell back down, throwing her head back, letting Harry sit up to smother her chest with kisses.

Her breast bounced and her inner walls were hot and tight. Arms now wrapped around Harry's neck, Hermione began to pick up speed.

There were no more words exchanged as they climaxed together. Harry fell back and hugged Hermione to his chest.

It wasn't enough to ease his tension, but it sure had helped.

**XXX**

When their father had told them that their sister was missing along with the other kids, Denzel and Corbin had not been happy. They were twins, born on separate days. Denzel was born at 11:50 at night and Corbin had come out twenty minutes later. They were very lonely at school, having no sister to annoy and no way of getting her back.

The twins were in their third year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They were troublemakers of their year and were thinking of joining their uncle's Fred and George at their shops when they were of age. Of course, they were already qualified to work the job they both wanted, but the Ministry wasn't letting anyone work under seventeen **(2)**.

Michael had helped them quite a bit with preparing to become perfect pranksters. He had many ideas and had been babysat by their uncles. He passed on every idea he had used and every idea he just never got the time to plan out.

Now, however, Michael was acting a little strange. He didn't talk to them as usual, didn't even say hi when they walked past him. He was acting mighty strange.

They wanted to bring it up to someone but with many of the people they talked to on a regular basis were gone to who knows where.

"What are you two doing?" A voice called, interrupting their train of thought. Both jumping out of their skins, they turned and stared at the older boy who stood before them.

Michael Potter was watching them with a glint in his eyes that didn't fit who "Mikey" Potter was. Corbin bravely voiced himself. "What do you mean? We're just sitting here."

Michael smirked with an eyebrow raised. "Oh, really?" He looked like he was about to say something when he suddenly pointed his hand behind them. "Holy, shit! What is that?"

The twins turned and saw nothing out of the ordinary. Confused they turned back, but didn't make it. The last thing that Corbin and Denzel Weasley heard was "_Imperio…_"

**XXX**

**Fact Twenty: The Potter Mansion has a range of various animals. There are horses, dogs, cats, birds (like owls and Phoenixes) and snakes. Horses: Tiggy and Grayson. Dogs: Padfoot and Spot. Cats: Regga and Remma. Birds: Hedwig II and Fawks Jr. Snakes: Hiss and Rattar. All are pets of the Potter, Lupin, and Black kids.**

**XXX**

**XXX**

Christina sat on her brother's bed, stroking the soft silk sheets that Orion himself had placed on it. No one had entered the room since Teddy and Orion's disappearance. They shared the room with Charlie Nott, who was not comfortable enough to stay in the room anymore with the unbarring silence.

"Why did you two have to go?" Christina missed her cousin, Teddy as much as she missed her brother. She fell to the bed and grasped the pillow with a tight fist. She breathed in the scent and buried her face in the softness.

"Christina?" A whisper came from behind her. She didn't move. She knew the voice. It was James, checking up on her no doubt. She hadn't been to any of her classes and it was rather tiresome of all the extra homework she was given because of it.

"Yes, James?" She replied softly. She felt the bed dip.

"Staying in here won't change anything. You need to leave. Come back to class. Hang out with some friends. Play Quidditch. Please, anything but sit here." James pleaded. "I know you're sad. I know how you feel, Christina. I lost Lilly. I don't know what I'm going to do without her. Neither does Charlotte."

Christina nodded into Orion's Pillow and felt James's hands pulled her shoulders up and led her to sit up.

"Let's go Christina. Let's go train for Quidditch."

**XXX**

Jillian never thought she would see the day that she missed Orion Black.

She had always vowed never to fall for pretty boys like him that made trouble. She vowed to study and find the right man after she was able to hold her own in the world. Orion Black confessed his love for her every day. He asked her out every single day. Now that he wasn't there to bother her, she had no clue what to do.

James had told her she was in love with him.  
Her mom told her that it was going to happen one day.  
Ivy told her she was bound to fall for him one day.

And everyone else had said the same damn thing. She was starting to believe it too. She knew he was good looking. She knew he was charming and knew that he was the best person to have when needing to lie.

He was deceitful and cunning when he wanted to be so Jillian never saw the use of letting herself go on a date with him. He could have any girl, but no, he had chosen to annoy her instead.

She asked her mother about it too…

_"Mum?" Jillian called out, hand knocking on the door. Hermione had just had her last class of the day and was free until dinner._

_"Yes, Jill?" She was rummaging through some old parchment on her desk. Jillian swept in, worrying her lip. She sat down at the first desk chair and placed her intertwined hands in her lap. _

_"Mum… I…" She couldn't talk. She didn't really know how to start whatever she wanted to say. She never had thought she was ever going to say something like it._

_Hermione looked up and paused in her search. She smiled sadly and walked over to her daughter. "You miss him, don't you?" Jillian stilled completely. "You miss his 'annoying ways of asking you out everyday', right?" _

_Jillian nodded without looking up. "I just… I never thought I would actually miss him. He was always annoying me, but without him here to do so…"_

_"It gets very lonely, doesn't it?" Her mother asked in a knowing voice._

_"Yeah. It does." _

_"He'll be back. Your father won't let Orion be gone for long. Everything will be okay again. Don't worry."_

Her mother had helped her. She knew exactly what Jillian was feeling. She missed Orion Black and for a reason she did not know, she wanted to tell Orion himself.

**XXX**

**Fact Twenty-One: When Harry killed Voldemort, (Tom Riddle, whatever you want to call him) in his fifth year, Remus Lupin was still alive. He had Teddy with Tonks when Harry was in his seventh year and died along with Tonks six months later.**

**XXX**

Voldemort stood at his balcony, waiting for Fenrir Greyback to show. He was late by three weeks and Voldemort did not want to wait any longer than necessary. Fenrir had made an excuse saying that he had two new cubs to handle and was unable to do anything until they were settled in.

_What are you playing at Greyback?_ Voldemort thought calmly.

"My Lord…" Voldemort heard Abraxas behind him. He didn't say anything. "Fenrir has arrived with his pack, sire." Nodding to the Death Eater, Voldemort swept out of the room and into the meeting room where the other Death Eaters and Fenrir and his pack were.

He noticed two small children being slightly shielded away from his view.

"Fenrir… How good of you to show up." He began. "I was wondering what was going on with my favorite werewolf."

"I'm sorry for the delay, My Lord." Fenrir bowed deeply. The Dark Lord narrowed his eyes.

"Where are those two cubs you recently found?" He asked. Fenrir flinched and beckoned the two he saw earlier to his side.

A young girl, maybe five or six, with blood red hair and ember brown eyes walked forward, smiling with the innocence she should have. A boy, a bit older then her, with white blond hair and deep brown eyes trailed behind her, watching her with cautious eyes.

"And who are these young children, Fenrir?" Fenrir blinked, but didn't say anything as he staying looking at the ground. "Fenrir… You are trying my patience…"

"My Lord… I found them… Like I found the other girl…" He said with a faint voice. Voldemort's mouth curled into a grin.

"And who are they?" He asked slowly, torturing his slave.

"Their names are…" Fenrir glanced at them. The children watched him with wide, scared eyes. They were begging for him not to tell. "Melody Potter and Scorpius Malfoy." Fenrir watched the ground and gritted his teeth.

"Take them to the cells!" Voldemort commanded. Two Death Eaters grabbed the children, who fought and screamed. They pleaded with Fenrir to take it back and save them. They wanted him to help them.

"Fenrir!" Melody Potter called, tears streaming down her face. She was being restrained and gagged as she was carried away. Scorpius Malfoy struggled to get to Melody while throwing angry looks at Fenrir's defeated form.

"Good job, Fenrir. We have another advantage to our side." Voldemort watched Fenrir look at him with such hate that if Fenrir had the power, he would be in flames at the moment. He smirked with evilness practically dripping from it. "You may leave now."

Fenrir and his pack were forced through the doors, along with shouting and spells thrown around. Voldemort made his way down to the cells, stopping at the cell that had once harbored Damien Malfoy. It now harbored Damien's youngest brother and another descendent of the Potter family. They were cuddled into each other, in the back.

"Are you two frightened?" He asked, quietly, in a soothing voice. Scorpius sneered the famous Malfoy sneer.

"Of course. Who wouldn't be scared knowing that we're going to be tortured?" He said, dripping with sarcasm. The Dark Lord closed his eyes and opened them narrowly.

"You have a smart mouth, boy. I'd watch it if I were you." He warned.

"I'm glad he's not you then, you psychopath." Melody spoke up. He glanced at her, seeing the fierce look in her eyes.

"I see. You aren't scared. You know that you aren't going to get out of here. That's smart. Almost as smart as your brother, Scorpius. Damien was very smart." Scorpius grimaced at the mention of his brother.

"Damien will come and get us. Just you wait!" Voldemort chuckled at the boy's trust.

"I will wait, boy. That's all we can do."

Voldemort left, smiling. Everything was coming together. His magic was signaling him again. He entered his office and his eyes trailed over the parchment from a couple days before.

**_Nepareizs_****__****_laiks (Wrong Time)_**

_Burtot (Spell):_ _Atpakaļ__laikā__,__kur__viņi__nekad__aiziet (Back in time, where they should never go)_

_Šī__Burtot__transports__personai__laiku__vēsturē__, ka__tie__nekad nedrīkstcollas__laiks__parasti ir__laiks,__kurā persona__varētu__kaut ko mainītradikāli__savu dzīvi__ (__This spell transports a person to a time in history that they should never be in. The time is usually a time where the person would be able to change something drastic in their lives)._

_Normālā__raganu__vai__vednis__varētu__noģībt__pie__izsmelšana__izmantot__šo burvestību__.spēcīgs__ir__jābūt__vienam__nodot__un__uzturēt__pareizrakstībasdzīvs__.__Tikai__burvju__un__asinis ir__vajadzīgas__šim__burvestību__(__A normal witch or wizard would faint at the exhaustion from using this spell. A powerful being must be the one to cast and keep the spell alive. Only magic and blood is needed for this spell)._

His magic will contact him again and hopefully things will go according to plan.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**(1) Charles "Charlie" Nott is the son of Theodore Nott and Daphne Nott nee Greengrass. He is one of Damien's best friends. He's in Ravenclaw with his younger sister, Marina. He looks like their father (brown hair and blue eyes). Marina looks like their mother (black hair and brown eyes).****They are a family of vampires (which are also creatures that are accepted) except Daphne.**

**(2) The Ministry of Magic had decided that even though anyone that has been in school for a year can use magic outside of school, they may not officially work somewhere until they are seventeen. It's to make sure nothing happens to them beforehand.**

**XXX**

**Sooo… reasons on why I didn't update fast: My great aunt died, was very emotional time for my family (was waiting for a month for results and everything) and my house has been losing internet and not saving my documents like usual. ****Also, I got a job that I've been waiting for since I was like twelve and it is very hard and puts on a lot of stress.**

**I would like to say thanks to all those who have kept up with this story, I never really thought I would write one like this. So thanks :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**XXX**

_Voldemort stood at his balcony, waiting for Fenrir Greyback to show. He was late by three weeks and Voldemort did not want to wait any longer than necessary. Fenrir had made an excuse saying that he had two new cubs to handle and was unable to do anything until they were settled in. _

_What are you playing at Greyback? Voldemort thought calmly. _

"_My Lord…" Voldemort heard Abraxas behind him. He didn't say anything. "Fenrir has arrived with his pack, sire." Nodding to the Death Eater, Voldemort swept out of the room and into the meeting room where the other Death Eaters and Fenrir and his pack were._

_He noticed two small children being slightly shielded away from his view._

"_Fenrir… How good of you to show up." He began. "I was wondering what was going on with my favorite werewolf." _

"_I'm sorry for the delay, My Lord." Fenrir bowed deeply. The Dark Lord narrowed his eyes._

"_Where are those two cubs you recently found?" He asked. Fenrir flinched and beckoned the two he saw earlier to his side. _

_A young girl, maybe five or six, with blood red hair and ember brown eyes walked forward, smiling with the innocence she should have. A boy, a bit older then her, with white blond hair and deep brown eyes trailed behind her, watching her with cautious eyes._

"_And who are these young children, Fenrir?" Fenrir blinked, but didn't say anything as he staying looking at the ground. "Fenrir… You are trying my patience…"_

"_My Lord… I found them… Like I found the other girl…" He said with a faint voice. Voldemort's mouth curled into a grin._

"_And who are they?" He asked slowly, torturing his slave._

"_Their names are…" Fenrir glanced at them. The children watched him with wide, scared eyes. They were begging for him not to tell. "Melody Potter and Scorpius Malfoy." Fenrir watched the ground and gritted his teeth._

"_Take them to the cells!" Voldemort commanded. Two Death Eaters grabbed the children, who fought and screamed. They pleaded with Fenrir to take it back and save them. They wanted him to help them._

"_Fenrir!" Melody Potter called, tears streaming down her face. She was being restrained and gagged as she was carried away. Scorpius Malfoy struggled to get to Melody while throwing angry looks at Fenrir's defeated form._

"_Good job, Fenrir. We have another advantage to our side." Voldemort watched Fenrir look at him with such hate that if Fenrir had the power, he would be in flames at the moment. He smirked with evilness practically dripping from it. "You may leave now."_

_Fenrir and his pack were forced through the doors, along with shouting and spells thrown around. Voldemort made his way down to the cells, stopping at the cell that had once harbored Damien Malfoy. It now harbored Damien's youngest brother and another descendent of the Potter family. They were cuddled into each other, in the back._

"_Are you two frightened?" He asked, quietly, in a soothing voice. Scorpius sneered the famous Malfoy sneer._

"_Of course. Who wouldn't be scared knowing that we're going to be tortured?" He said, dripping with sarcasm. The Dark Lord closed his eyes and opened them narrowly. _

"_You have a smart mouth, boy. I'd watch it if I were you." He warned. _

"_I'm glad he's not you then, you psychopath." Melody spoke up. He glanced at her, seeing the fierce look in her eyes. _

"_I see. You aren't scared. You know that you aren't going to get out of here. That's smart. Almost as smart as your brother, Scorpius. Damien was very smart." Scorpius grimaced at the mention of his brother._

"_Damien will come and get us. Just you wait!" Voldemort chuckled at the boy's trust._

"_I will wait, boy. That's all we can do."_

_Voldemort left, smiling. Everything was coming together. His magic was signaling him again. He entered his office and his eyes trailed over the parchment from a couple days before._

**Nepareizs****laiks (Wrong Time)**

Burtot (Spell): Atpakaļ laikā, kur viņi nekad aiziet (Back in time, where they should never go)

Šī Burtot transports personai laiku vēsturē, ka tie nekad nedrīkstcollas laiks parasti ir laiks, kurā persona varētu kaut ko mainītradikāli savu dzīvi (This spell transports a person to a time in history that they should never be in. The time is usually a time where the person would be able to change something drastic in their lives).

Normālā raganu vai vednis varētu noģībt pie izsmelšana izmantot šo burvestīēcīgs ir jābūt vienam nodot un uzturēt pareizrakstībasdzīvs. Tikai burvju un asinis ir vajadzīgas šim burvestību (A normal witch or wizard would faint at the exhaustion from using this spell. A powerful being must be the one to cast and keep the spell alive. Only magic and blood is needed for this spell).

_His magic will contact him again and hopefully things will go according to plan._

**XXX**

Ron Weasley hadn't been having the best time since his only daughter Brianna had disappeared. She was the one that kept his two youngest in line and even now, the twins were acting very strange. They haven't pranked anyone in over a week and it was beginning to scare many people; especially their teachers.

Ron noticed the sudden change during a Quidditch match. It was Gryffindor verses Ravenclaw, Gryffindor was in the lead. Corbin and Denzel were sitting near each other, Beater bats positioned in their hands, ready to hit at any moment. They had completely blank faces and actually injured a few people when they hit the bludgers at them. And because it was Quidditch and the bludgers just go wherever they wanted, they were not called on any fouls, though it was obvious they should have.

Corbin was the first to really take the cake when he promptly fell off his broom and forty feet to the ground. Denzel had dived to the side of his broom to catch him, but had fallen just as he had. No one was able to cast any magic or get to him on time before he made contact with the ground, a sickening cracking sound followed soon after.

Ron had never flow so fast to the ground before in his life. He was breathing hard and he became very frantic as he tried to help his children. Madam Pomfrey, who had survived the war with good health, came running to the children's site.

"Corbin! Denzel!" Ron yelled, practically out of breath. He couldn't take his eyes from the sight of his children's bent necks and pale twitching faces. "Don't be dead… Don't be dead…" He pleaded, kneeling to the ground.

Madam Pomfrey cast a spell on the boys, one no one had ever heard before besides Hermione most likely. Both boys' necks fitted back to straight and their bodies now hovered over the ground with sheets holding them up. She rushed them away, letting Ron follow her.

Harry stepped in and announced that everyone was to go back to their rooms until dinner was ready.

No one saw Michael scowling behind a corner.

**XXX**

Luna and Ron sat next to their children, head in their hands and fingers dug into skin. Luna was sobbing, absolutely crushed that her only children left in their time were almost killed from a careless accident. Corbin's eyes refused to close and Denzel's hands wouldn't stop twitching.

Ron couldn't look at his children for long, but he was very desperate to see that they were still there. Luna hadn't said much besides the desperate cry she called out when she learned the news. She was visiting her father; he wasn't feeling well since Brianna had disappeared.

Harry entered the hospital wing when Luna had finally fallen asleep in Ron's lap. He walked up to them, silent and pale.

"How are you?" He asked carefully.

"As far as everything goes?" Ron began, but didn't let him finish. "Alright for now. It'll be harder later, when everything really kicks in. We're still not sure if…" Ron broke off.

Harry let his head fall to his chest. The unfinished, _if they'll make it_, was left fresh in their minds. Corbin and Denzel's accident would break Ron and Luna, Harry was sure of it. They only had the one note from Brianna that she was safe, and that had been from months before. Now, their remaining children were in a comatose state and they may never wake up or may just die peacefully.

Ron lifted Luna and placed her in a bed nearest the twins. Ron walked over to Harry, clapped his shoulder with a fake smile and left. Where he was going, was a mystery.

**XXX**

**Fact Twenty-Two: Ethan Potter is in a relationship with Codiac Wood, son of Oliver Wood. Corbin Weasley in a relationship with Terry Boot Jr., Terry Boot Sr. and Lavender Boot's son. Tyler Longbottom is in a relationship with Anshoka Patil, Parvarti Patil's son.**

**XXX**

Tom glared that the scene before him. Corbin and Denzel Weasley did not die as he had planned. Eyes narrowed, he followed the medi-witch into the hospital wing and disguised himself with a concealing charm. He listened closely to the conversation taking place between the healers.

"How did this happen…?"

"They are both excellent at Quidditch. I don't see how this was an accident!"

"Will they be able to even move again?"

"Their necks need to be braced. They twisted them horribly…"

Ron Weasley, and his distraught wife, Luna came running in, worried as any parent would be. Tom growled lowly, this was not happening!

How could things go wrong? What could have happened that disrupted the magic flowing towards the blood traitor twins?

Tom paced, feeling like he had been outwitted by mere children. He was the all powerful Voldemort! No one could ever fully defeat him! No one!

Mid-rant, Tom was interrupted by the sound of the healer's voice.

"The _Imperious Curse _was placed on them." The room went silent. Tom waited with narrowed eyes.

"What? How could that happen? The curse can't be cast here unless an incredibly powerful witch or wizard cast it! Everyone we know here would never do that!" Ron Weasley's voice echoed throughout the room.

_Well. _Tom thought. _At least I chose a powerful body to take over._

**XXX**

Lillian walked briskly through the Hogsmeade village, eyes moving everywhere on alert. Her friends were all in Honey Dukes, picking some delicious chocolate. She hadn't been alone since the letter from Lord Voldemort was sent out, so she was on guard the whole time as she browsed the magical village.

As she was bending down to look at a shiny goblet that stood out from all the other dull and painfully gross looking goblets. Why it looked so familiar was a mystery until she had picked it up. It was the cup of Hufflepuff. Lillian swallowed a lump in her throat and turned the cup around and upside down, examining the small goblet completely before standing straight up.

In the window in front of her was the reflection of Voldemort. Spinning around and whipping her wand out, Lillian put a brave face on and faced the man. He had a blank face on and black robes. People hadn't noticed him yet and to be honest, Lillian expected him to be coated in an invisibility spell.

"Hello, Lilly." He spoke calmly. His fingers were intertwined together in front of him.

"Hello, Tom." She answered back. Her wand was between them.

"Alone? I would have figured you would be guarded after everything that happened." Tom commented.

"I'm never alone. _I _figured _you_ would be guarded. Isn't it a bit disheartening that I live because you were defeated? Guess you really aren't that powerful, Tom." Lilly spoke evenly.

Tom's eye twitched with annoyance. "You live now, Lilly Potter, but you will not live any longer than necessary. Your presence here shows that I have not left your time as you think. I brought you here and I will destroy you here. Be sure of it."

Lilly tensed and if she had been a wolf, her ears would be flicked back, teeth bared. She nodded and turned around and walked into the shop.

"I guess I will see you the next time you decide to visit," Lilly commented calmly. "And Tom?" She turned. Tom had already begun moving away casually. He glanced back. "I will not be defeated by anyone or anything you throw at me. Be sure of it."

Tom smirked. "Of course. I'll have to destroy anything else that happens to cross my path from your time, then. Like the little red-head I found..." He disappeared as Lilly whirled around, horror plastered in her face.

Flower's friends were very concerned when they heard the news of the Dark Lord's visit. Many people were missing from her time and now, everyone was worried on who was actually missing. The only people that showed at Hogwarts was Flower herself, Orion, Teddy, and Damien. It was no telling on who else was missing, though, from what Voldemort said, Melody must have come.

"Everything will be okay..." Orion muttered to himself. He seemed to be lost. Damien had gone sheet white, reminding many people that he was a Malfoy, even though he had quite a tan when he had first arrived.

"If Melody is here... So is Scorpius..." Damien said after ten minutes of silence between the group. All eyes turn to him, fear placed within all of them.

**XXX**

Melody sat on the cold dungeon floor when movement was heard next to her. She didn't move, because she knew that it was only Scorpius shifting in his sleep. Her brown eyes were dull and her once glossy hair was dry and stringy. Her clothes had grim of all kinds on it and her shoes were lost somewhere in the room. It had been three days since she and her mate had appeared in the past.

_I hope we get out of here soon…_ She thought sadly. She sighed and cuddled up to her mate, basking in the warmth of his body.

**"Such a lonely little snakeling you are…" **A voice called. It was female, raspy and not very distinguishable. Melody eyed the creature that was in front of her as though it was a mere bug. Nagini blinked lazily and slithered over to the young child, stopping just before her bent legs.

**"I'm not alone."** Melody murmured. She usually never spoke to snakes. Something her siblings could do, but she never felt comfortable doing the same. Flower had once had a pet snake before it got sick. Melody never got along with any snakes she ever met.

**"I'm sure..." **Nagini chuckled. She glanced towards Scorpius with a look of amusement. **"He seems to be lost to our world, no?"** Melody swallowed a lump in her throat and nodded. Scorpius was dead alseep and wasn't going to be waking any time soon. **"My master does not like you... Why?" **

It was honestly that last thing Melody expected to hear from the snake's mouth. Nagini was with Voldemort everywhere he went, it was very surprising on how little she actually knew. _Maybe its because she doesn't understand English... _Melody thought.

**"Your master in an evil man and many people die because of him. He plans of killing all of the non-magical people because he believes that blood has to stay pure. I'm proof from the future that he is defeated before he had the chance to even try and rule the world." **The red head had no clue why she was telling the snake this, but she went on explaining why Voldemort hated her so much. Nagini listened with wide eyes and an intense look on her scaly face. As Melody went along with her story, she drooped and her head fell to the side like a brick in water. Her and Scorpius had pracically glued themselves together as each other tried to get comfortable with the position they were in. Nagini stood proud and cautious as they moved, waiting for any oppertunity to strike to bite them if necessary.

**"That may be so, but you are powerless at the moment to stop him." **Nagini hissed as a matter of factly. Melody sighed angerly with narrowed eyes. Melody opened her mouth to say something her mother may or may not wash her mouth out with soap for, but the door to the dungeon opened and light footsteps filled the air.

Voldemort came to stand proud and tall at the cell door, a blank expression on his pale face. **"Nagini, I think you spent too much time away. Let's retire for the night." **He didn't seem happy, nor did he seem mad. Melody wondered why. **"Good-Night, children." **

_Voldemort was a strange man..._ Melody thought before her mind drifted off.

**XXX**

**Fact Twenty-Three: Harry still has nightmares about the war and everything beforehand. After Dumbledore died, he lost it and ran away for a year before anyone ever saw sight of him. Hermione supported him the whole time.**

**XXX**

Lily Evans thought about her friend, Severus Snape. He used to be so lonely and full of hate before Hogwarts started for both of them. James Potter hadn't made anything better. They had been true friends and it killed her inside when Severus had called her that ugly word; _Mudblood_. It ruined their friendship and everyone knew it.

Lately, though, he began smiling more. He even laughed from time to time. Flower Riddle had made his life seem so much easier. Lily could have never done that. She didn't know how their friendship started, but she was glad it had. She used to lose sleep over him not having friends before their fight, which was why she was always protective of him. Many thought that they had been dating and that had angered James enough to prank Severus anytime he saw him.

Flower obviously knew about their friendship before and tried to make sure everyone was happy. She would hang out with the two different groups where the other one wasn't, so no fighting would start. She never mentioned it, but the look in her eyes told her she was all to aware of the awkwardness of the situation whenever they happened to cross paths.

Lily didn't think that James or Sirius knew, but she was damn sure Remus did. Peter wasn't the brightest of the bunch, so she never bothered to think about it. She just hoped, everything was going to stay this way.

**XXX **

Albus Dumbledore didn't know what to do. The Order was getting restless and they were interested in the new comers. Flower hadn't come to him with any information, besides that fact that Tom had showed himself to her in Diagon Ally. Brianna went to Dumbledore frequently, talking about her baby and her new mood swings that never seemed to stop. Damien stayed with her many times, making sure she had everything she needed. He also visited Dumbledore, providing him with new information, including ways to break into Malfoy Manor and so forth. Finding Melody Potter and Scorpius Malfoy was going to interesting to say the least.

Dumbledore was so engrossed in his thoughts that he never heard the door open or the scruffing of a wolf's paws on the stone floor.

He did however, hear his name. "Dumbledore..."

The elder man looked up, shock lighting in his face and his body tensing. His wand was already in his hand, but the wolf did not seem to want to attack him. "Hello, Fenrir. How may I help you?" Dumbledore asked goodheartedly.

Fenrir shifted from one foot to the other. He had traveled to the castle in his wolf form, but entered the office as a human. He wore only stone-washed jeans and his hair was pulled back with a thin hair tie.

"The... The Dark Lord has..." Fenrir did not seem to know where to begin, so Dumbledore stepped in.

"Voldemort has something of yours?" Fenrir did not say anything. Dumbledore tilted his head. "Or does Voldemort have something that is ours?" If Voldemort had something of Fenrir's, there was honeslty nothing Dumbledore could do without risking lives of the Light side. Though, if it was something the Light needed and Fenrir just happened to be a nice man and pass on the information, that was an another thing.

"Yours." Fenrir spoke almost silently. "I didn't know..."

"Know what, Fenrir?" Dumbledore pressed. If Fenrir knew something, or anything at all that could help them, then perhaps they could help each other.

"The little blonde boy... and the red head girl..." Fenrir gritted his teeth. "I didn't kow Dumbledore. I didn't know..."

The long white haired man gave the werewolf a moment to compose himself. It was obvious that Fenrir was talking about Melody and Scropius, whether he honestly knew who they were or not. How they met was another question.

"Melody and Scorpius, am I right?" Albus asked softly. Fenrir nodded jerkily. "How did you meet them?"

"They... fell from the sky, like the first girl... Flower... They were the same. Voldemort... found out and..." Fenrir struggled and clenched his fists, causing his nails to dig into his skin.

"He has them." It wasn't a question. Fenrir nodded. "Why do you want them free? I don't see how they are any of your business, Fenrir."

"I know them... I don't know how, but... I know them, please. Help them. I'll do anything." Dumbledore narrowed his eyes.

"Anything?" Fenrir looked up from the ground that he had been staring at for almost the entire conversation.

"Anything..."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sooo... Long time without updating...**

**Sorry.**

**I've been caught up in some stupid shit that toke too much of my time. **

**So I had an operation the 20th, and its making me extremely drowsy and I'm just not up to writing. I spent a lot of time worrying about this and so far everything is okay, so I'd appreciate some lee-way. **

**I always was working almost everyday in the summer and worked my ass off for some desperately needed cash. **

**Thanks to all who stayed with the story!**


End file.
